Corruption and Rebirth
by Leather-and-Fur
Summary: Trans-dimensional cars, freaky energy, alien-robots. It was supposed to be an everyday drive to the vets. But it wasn't, and where it led us...changed us. For better or for worse we aren't sure. OC's. SI. JazzxOC, BarricadexOC, OC'sxMultiple in future. Size-shifting Transformers. All the good shit and possibly more.
1. No Touchy

Okay, so you all have probably read this and are tired of this being posted all over the place but we promise this is the last time is will be reposted. It is now here to sit happily is this co-authored account.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**By ADAxel and Catgirlkitsune** _

_**Corruption and Rebirth**_

_**Chapter One: No Touchy**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today Aurorah and I had planned on bringing our pets (Her cat Deidara and my dog Missy) to the vet for checkups. I drove to her house and waited an hour until she was ready like normal. We stuck both Deidara (Who wasn't happy in in the least) and Missy (Who was excited and planned to make Deidara know it) in the car and drove off on the highway to the veterinarians.**_

_**I'm a speed demon when it comes to driving. The feel of the wheel, the utter control you have when driving as close to the corner of the curve as you can. It's the one thing in my life that can get my heart pounding. So it was like this that I drove. But something went wrong.**_

_**It was like something had come over me. I went past 70 mph, and then 80, and then 90, and still I continued to raise my speed. I don't remember what I was thinking; it was like I was in a daze. The screaming of Aurorah trying to get my attention next to me didn't faze me, all that mattered was that I went faster and faster.**_

_**Eventually I couldn't see because a light was building up in front of my eyes. The last thing I remember is Aurorah cussing, the animal's wailings and being blinded before I blacked out.**_

_**What happened next…was unbelievable.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Ana**_

Aurorah didn't know what hit her, but she had a headache the size of Jupiter. She rubbed the side of her head as she opened her blurry eyes. Her back was acting like a bitch and she noticed the reason for that was probably because she fell asleep in Ana's car. She groaned and turned her head in the direction of the driver's side. Ana seemed to be in the same position as her, fast asleep; she was even drooling a bit. The sound of something moving in the backseat drew her attention and she quickly noticed both her cat Deidara and Ana's Chihuahua Missy sleeping on the leather seats.

"Uhhh…"

Ana slowly opened her eyes and stared at the wheel in a daze. She looked around and noticed Aurorah and both their pets in the car as well. She blinked. "Why are we asleep in my car?"

Aurorah shrugged. "Beat's me. Maybe we got super high or something."

"We don't do drugs though." Ana replied.

The sound of Missy whining in the back seat caught both of their attention. Both the cat and the dog had woken up and now Deidara was glaring Missy into a corner. "Oh stop Deis." Deidara gave a low hiss before jumping off the seat and onto the floor of the car. Missy stayed where she was.

They both turned back around and were silent for a full minute.

"Sooooo…"

"Sooooo…"

"Weren't we going to the vets?" Ana asked, looking at her iPhone only to notice there was not signal.

"Yeah."

They were silent again.

"Any idea where we are because I'm pretty sure we are nowhere near the vets?"

Aurorah looked out of the windows of Ana's '94 BMW coupe to find only desert and a lonely stretch of road. She even saw a tumbleweed blow right outside of the window.

"Some random desert?"

"Hmmmm."

A vulture cawed on a dead tree off in the distance.

"Well, guess the only thing to do is drive then."

* * *

"I think this will work for now." The girls had driven around the nearest town until they found an abandoned junk yard. Rivers flowed around the yard on concrete beds and empty buildings stood still nearby. The only sounds were birds chirping on the nearby telephone poles and cars zooming off in the distance.

Ana pulled her car into the junk yard and parked between a rusted truck with no wheels and a large tree that provided shade. Parking in the sun was a no go for her baby.

"So what now?" Aurorah considered the question before stepping out of the car. The sunlight blinded her for a second before she brought her hand up to block then sun. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned on the car, her back still aching.

"No idea really, I guess I could go look around town and see if I can find anything or anyone that could help us."

Ana was petting her dog Missy before she turned back around to look at her friend. "Better than what I had in mind." She was more thinking along the lines of just setting up camp at the junk yard and foraging around for food. A small thought in the back of her head suggested stealing, but she pushed it away before it could gain any ground. "I'll just stay here then. Someone has to watch Missy and Deis."

Aurorah nodded and then whined. "Uuugh, now I have to walk." She turned back to Ana. "Do you still have water bottles in the trunk?"

Ana thought for a bit and decided, yeah, they probably still did. "I don't know, probably. Go look." Ana got out of the car and stretched, her back was stiff from all of that driving. She turned back to the car when she heard her dog whine and stare at her. "Oh alright." She reached down and brought the driver's seat forward to let Missy and Deidara out. Missy jumped out eagerly while Deidara was still considering if she should stay in the car or explore like the dog. She opted for taking her mom's seat.

Ana laughed when the first thing Missy did was pee on the nearby tree. Figures the first thing she wanted to do was mark her territory.

"Alright got the water! I'll see you later!" Aurorah started walking out of the lot carrying a water bottle in her hand.

"Sure. Just don't get lost!"

Ana saw Aurorah stop walking for a second before she laughed nervously. "No worries! I'm sure I can just have someone point me in the direction if I do." She said the last part quietly to herself. She walked out of the yard to Ana's laughter.

* * *

Aurorah licked at a line of chocolate ice cream that was melting off of the cone in her hands. She had been walking around for what seemed like hours now and still she didn't have anything to bring back to Ana. The sun had just set and she was pretty sure she was lost.

The first thing she had done after she set off was ask someone where she was. The first person she asked had ignored her and ran off muttering about 'psychos', the second had given her a weird look but told her none the less: the location was Tranquility, Nevada.

That had given her a shock.

Of all the places to mysteriously land, they ended up in the hometown of Sam Witwicky from the Transformers movies? Just the thought of being in the Transformers world made her grin wickedly; oh the things she would do to her favorite bots if such a thing was possible. A mini Aurorah had ran around inside her head laughing evilly.

After that she had just started wandering the town. A Starbucks had eventually drawn her attention and she had sat inside there for a while. She had brought out her phone to check if it was picking up a signal; sadly it wasn't. It was though connecting with the internet. She had shamelessly started to search for her favorite Transformers fanfiction when she was horrified to find .nothing was posted. There wasn't even any categories for it

A deeper perusal of the site had shown that the Transformers fandom didn't even seem to exist. Aurorah had been tempted to angrily throw her phone on the ground she was so mad. Had SOPA already been passed and now certain fanfiction fandoms were being banned? Was the man finally coming down on them?!

Aurorah had then gone to search Google, typing in 'Transformers', 'Cybertronian', and even 'Sunstreaker' and had come up with nothing. Her worst nightmare had come true. Transformers didn't exist. Or SOPA had just decided Transformers was a no-no. But bitch! Her Transformers! She had just about cried.

She had left the Starbucks and walked until where she was now; a chocolate ice cream cone to help cure her depression. She sighed after she finished the last of the cone and jammed her hands into her coat pockets. It was starting to finally get cold and she was stuck outside in it, lost. Could her day get any worse?

A glint of silver in a lonely parking lot nearby caught her attention. The sight that greeted her eyes was… was… she couldn't even say. Was that really…

"Is that a fucking silver, stingray corvette?! HOLY FUCK!"

* * *

Ana sighed as she laid on the hood of her car. The sun had set and the stars were just starting to come out. Missy was laying on her chest while Deidara was lounging in the car. She had been waiting a while now for Aurorah to come back and she was starting to suspect that she had gotten lost, like she thought she might. It worried her a bit since her friend tended to freak out and could attract unwanted attention.

Ana shivered when a wind blew past her and tightened her coat around her. She noticed her dog shivering as well and decided to put her back in the car with a blanket that was in the trunk. She got the blanket and then wrapped the dog in it and put her in the back seat with the cat.

"Now you be nice Deis and you two can share the blanket."

She patted Deis on the head and got out of the car before closing the door. She considered what to do while waiting for Aurorah to come back and decided she'd mess around in her car's engine for a while. Maybe she could get the gears to switch smoother than they currently were; they tended to grumble around 3rd gear.

Ana got her iPhone out and turned the flashlight on. She flipped the switch under the steering wheel before going to the front of the car and popping the hood. She looked at the engine and froze. Ana slowly lowered the hood and shook her head before bringing it back up; the engine was still the same.

"What the fuck is the Allspark doing in place of my engine?" The place where her engine used to be, what appeared to be the Allspark, now sat in the middle, tubes and pistons attached to it. Everything else was in place except for that one big fucking cube sitting in the middle.

Ana went to the driver's set to see if the car would still turn on. She turned the key in the ignition and sure enough the engine roared to life like normal. She left the car running and went back to the front of the car to stare at the Allspark. It was now glowing a soft blue. She leaned forward and tuned the acceleration up; sure enough the higher the acceleration, the more the cube glowed. She let go and the cube went back to a dim shine. Ana just stared at it for a few more minutes before closing the hood completely.

What the fuck was that?

Ana sat down on the dirt in front of her car and leaned back on the bumper. The Allspark, the fucking Allspark, was sitting in her engine. Hadn't it been destroyed.

What the hell was she supposed to do with that?

'World domination maybe?'

Ana jumped at the thought. She would admit sometimes she had sadistic tendencies, but outright world domination?

Maybe this was all just a dream?

She chuckled to herself. Well if this was a dream, why not? She had the power at her fingertips. Who knows, world domination could be fun. She chuckled quietly, and then laughed out loud, and then…

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Deidara hissed and Missy cowered.

* * *

Aurorah slowly crept up to the stingray, her hands twitching from the want to touch it. The glow from the streetlamps above it created a gold shine that bounced off silver-chrome paint, making it shine like it was the Holy Grail.

Touch it.

Must. Touch. It!

Aurorah stood in front of the cars gleaming hood, staring at it as if she could stare into the cars soul. She blinked, missing the car shivering.

"OH MY GOOOOOD!"

Aurorah fell onto the hood; arms spread out, and rubbed her cheek against it in loving caresses. She couldn't believe that she was here, right next to one of her dream cars. A silver stingray corvette! She was in love.

She chuckled to herself with a goofy smile on her face.

'I'm sure no one will mind if I had a little…fun!.'

She smiled evilly and slid down the hood of the car, laying kisses on it as she went lower.

'Now, I wonder what would happen if I did…this!' She didn't know what compelled her. It was just a car. She would amit though that bending down and reaching under the car to grip a think tube that connected to the engine and rubbing it was probably the most perverted thing she had ever done.

The car gave a loud honk and reversed away from her; the engine sputtering in disbelief. Aurorah sat on her knees and just stared at the car, mouth hanging open and mind frozen. What had just happened? There was no one in that car. What?

Slowly the sound of sliding metal caught her ears and she watched as the car transformed and stood up in front of her. Wheel's twisted into place on his feet and the front and tail end of the car moved to create chest, shoulders and back. The head came together, glowing blue optics staring at her, accusation and embarrassment burning behind them.

"What the hell was that?! You can't just go grabbing at a bot's tubing like that! It's rude!"

Aurorah stared up at the bot. The silver bot. The silver Autobot. A fucking Transformer.

And it was Sideswipe.

Sideswipe.

'Oh my god. I just molested Sideswipe.'

"Hey, yo, you okay down there?" Sideswipe bent down to her level and waved a servo in front of her face. She came back to herself and realized that she should probably start breathing again. She gasped and went onto her hands and knees.

"Oh wow. Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow. No way. Oh wow" Aurorah blubbered, her brain sputtering in an attempt to wrap around this new discovery.

"Huh?"

"Is this really happening? Are you sure you're not a dream?"

Sideswipe stood back on his wheeled feet and put his hands on his hips.

"Well I feel pretty real to me."

Aurorah stood back up on her feet, noticing how she come up to just under his knee joint and stared up at him with sparking eyes.

"Can I touch you?"

Sideswipe rolled away and stared at her hesitantly. The human had come out of nowhere, rubbed herself all over him, and then groped him , and now she expected him to allow her to touch him again? Though…

He was curious about the energy that seemed to ooze off of her.

"Fine, but no grabbing at anything this time."

Aurorah jumped up and down in excitement and scurried over to Sideswipe. Once she was close to his wheeled feet she brought a hand out and slowly brought it to his metal skin. She slid her hand over the metal and was surprised by the warmth of it even though the air around them was cold. She giggled and brought both hands onto the metal and stood closer to him. Just a little more and…

"Oh no, no, no. I think that's enough touching for now."

"But awwww."

"Nu-uh, no 'but awwww's."

Aurorah grinned anyway.

"Man, Sideswipe, you're just the coolest."

Sideswipe frowned.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

Aurorah froze and cursed.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I just did the one thing self-insert oc's should never do in fanfiction.

"Uhhhhh…"

Sideswipe narrowed his optics and bent down so his face was right in front of hers. She backed her head just a little

"Yes?" He drawled.

Aurorah glanced around her and the thought of running away came to mind before it was squashed under the surety that Sideswipe could easily grab her before she got very far.

"Ummm, well, you see…I'll only tell you if you help me!"

Sideswipe raised an eyebrow ridge. Was this little human serious?

"And what makes you think I won't just force it out of you?"

Aurorah gave a proud smirk at his question.

"Because you're not allowed to hurt humans."

Sideswipe frowned at that. How the hell does she know that? Dammit, now he had to help her. He decided to report in to Optimus before he helped the human.

:Sideswipe to Optimus:

It wasn't a second before Optimus replied back.

:Optimus here. What is it Sideswipe?:

:I have a…: He glanced at the human femme smiling up at him. :…situation here.:

:What is it?:

:A human knows who and what I am. She seemed to know what I was when I was in my alt form and also knew who I was after I transformed.:

He conveniently left out that she also seemed to know which spots on a mech were more sensitive than others.

:What? Did she explain how she knew? She could be a serious security leak as well as a danger to herself.:

:No, she says she'll only tell me if I help her with something.:

:Hmm, well agree to help her, but only if it's not against the laws of humankind.:

:One more thing.:

:Yes?:

:She emits this…energy.:

:Energy? Do you know what it is?:

:No, but it…tingles when she touches me.:

:…:

:I mean…uhh…no sir, I don't sir.:

:Hmmm….well, good luck. Report back in when you find out more. Optimus out.:

Sideswipe let out a big sigh and glanced back at the human. Why did he always get stuck with the weird ones?

"Alright, get in. Just try not to drool on my upholstery would'ja?" With that Sideswipe transformed back into his stingray alt-form and opened the passenger side door. Aurorah let out a squeal of delight and ran to the corvette as fast as she could. She slid into his leather upholstered seats in bliss. She could keep her hands from wondering over the smooth and surprisingly warm, leather.

Aurorah shivered when the engine purred to life. God if it hadn't turned her on.

"I mean it! No drool! And stop touching me like that!"

Aurorah quickly wiped her mouth and nodded her head, stilling her hands.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, my friend's that-a-way!" She pointed in the direction she had come from. She wasn't really sure where exactly the junk yard was but she was pretty sure it was that way.

"Okay? Why are we going to your friend? You gonna finally explain what you need help with?"

"Well, me and my friend Ana may or may not have been transported here from an alternate dimension where things that kinda exist here never used to exist there."

"What?"

"And I may or may not know about you guys because the cartoon in question that existed back in our world may or may not have been all about your race and history."

"What?"

Awkward silence passed between the two. The only sound the quiet hum of the engine and wind passing over the car. She couldn't stop her hands from roaming this time.

"You're joking right?" Sideswipe asked, ignoring the pleasant feel of the humans femmes hands smoothing over his interior. Damn her!

"I swear, scout's honor." Course she had never been a girl scout in her life, but Sideswipe didn't need to know that.

"If you say so, now which—" Sideswipe paused. "Shit." he sped up exponentially sending Aurorah flying back into the seat.

"Whoa! What's going on?"

Sideswipe growled.

"Barricade!"

Aurorah's eyes widened. She turned around in the seat to look out the rear view window. Sure enough there was a Saleen Mustang police cruiser speeding behind them. She flinched when the mustang rammed into Sideswipes rear bumper, the action jarring her.

"No. Way."

"Yes way, now hold on!"

Aurorah's heart raced as Sideswipe sped down the narrow streets, dodging cars by mere millimeters in his attempt to escape the saleen mustang. Ana's driving paled next to Sideswipe's speed. Her hands grabbed for her phone and she dialed a number familiar to her, forgetting the lack of signal it had.

It rang.

It rang again.

It rang—

Ana picked up.

"Where the hell are you Aurorah?" She shouted, worry coloring her voice. She heard Deidara meow in the background, knowing exacting who Ana was talking too.

Aurorah gripped onto the 'oh-shit' handle as the car swerved into a sharp left.

"You will never believe what's happening to me."

Aurorah could feel Ana rolling her eyes.

"Oh and what's happening?"

"I'm inside Sideswipe—"

"Oh please."

"—and I'm totally being chased down by Barricade, like, right at this moment."

Barricade slammed into Sideswipes passenger side and Aurorah let out a high pitched scream.

"Oh god my ear!"

Aurorah gripped the phone in her hands.

"Oh my god Ana you have no idea how serious this is right now!"

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because, you should shut up and believe me! That and the sounds of a car chase should be obvious."

"Ugh! Just get back here already!"

With that she hung up.

Aurorah stared at her phone.

"That…that…bitch! A little backup would have been nice Sideswipe!"

"Was a little busy trying to avoid the Decepticon that was on our afts!"

The mention of Barricade made her notice the lack of sharp turns and fast speeds. She looked through the rear view window and couldn't find the mustang anywhere in sight.

"Did we lose him?"

"I think so."

"Oh good."

She slumped back into Sideswipes leather seats and let out a deep sigh. At least Barricade wasn't after them anymore. Now she could get back to Ana and they could totally head back to the base and meet the Autobots and have tons of awesome adventures. She giggled.

"Think you could track my call to where Ana was?"

"Shouldn't be too hard."

"Good because I totally don't remember where she was."

With that Sideswipe sped off in the direction that the trace was showing. They'd be there soon.

* * *

Ana shielded her eyes when she saw headlights driving into the junkyard. The car parked a few feet in front of her before they turned their headlights turned off. She was met with the site of a Saleen Mustang police cruiser, the paintjob shining as if it had just gotten a new wax. Her attention was drawn to the door when it opened and the officer stepped out.

Oh god was he a hot officer.

He stood probably 6 feet tall and had dark hair in a stylish cut. He had a sharp chin and high cheekbones. His skin sported a slight tan from working in the field. And his eyes were positively killer; they were a dark chocolate brown that seemed to glow at her. She grew weak in the knees.

"Umm…yes officer, is there something wrong?"

He scowled at her and glanced at her car before looking back at her.

"Yes. It was reported that there was someone illegally parking and camping here. This is a closed lot and as such loitering here is strictly forbidden. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me for some questioning."

Ana's eyes widened. The first day in this world and she was already going to be arrested. She hadn't even done anything bad yet!

"Umm, but I didn't—"

"Regardless, you will either come quietly or I will be forced to take you in by force."

The way his voice darkened and grew rough made her melt.

Oh officer, take me. Take me now.

No! Bad Ana!

She cleared her throat and nodded.

"Alright, I won't fight; don't want to be any trouble. Can I ask what to call you though?"

He glanced at her as he opened the door to the backseat.

"You can just call me Officer Cade. Now get in."

She 'eeped' and slid into the black leather seats and had her seat belt on by the time Officer Cade had turned the car on. The rumble of the engine slid shivers down her spine and she gripped the seat as he ripped out of the lot.

It was quiet in the car. Ana knew they had been driving for a while, but still they hadn't made it to a station; how far away was it? She twitched in the seat and slid her hands along the leather. At least the seats were nice. Maybe she could lie down and he wouldn't mind.

"Stop it."

She jumped and faced Cade in the driver's seat. He had been so quiet until now.

"Um, sir? Stop what?"

He didn't answer her and continued driving. It made anger in her spark.

"Are we even there yet? Where are we going?"

She leaned forward in her seat, gripping the leather cushions.

She heard Officer Cade growl before he simply fizzed out of existence. Ana yelped when her seatbelt pulled her flush against the leather seats, the other seatbelts coming to wrap around the rest of her body. She struggled to move her limbs but gave up when it was clear the seatbelts weren't going to move an inch.

Her heart started to beat in confusion and fear.

"What's going on? Where are you?!"

A deep metallic chuckle resonated from all around her. She shivered in fear; what was happening?

"I'd be quiet if I were you girl. Nothing can help you now; it'd be best if you just cooperated."

She struggled again in her prison when it was clear she wasn't going to be let out any time soon. To hell if she wasn't going to give up without a fight. The growling came back stronger this time.

"Girl."

She continued to struggle and even let out a scream.

"Let me go!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Wires came out from everywhere and wrapped around her arms and legs, spreading them until it almost hurt. She whimpered at how exposed she felt.

A wire dragged across her stomach.

"What is this energy you exude? I've never seen anything like it in the other fleshlings I've encountered before."

"Fuck you! As if I'd know!"

A wire tangled in her hair and roughly pulled her head back. Her neck strained at the angle.

"Ah, ah, ah. Mind your manners. I wouldn't want to have to…punish you."

Wires wrapped around her breasts and squeezed. She cried out at the sensation. Oh gods, she couldn't believe what was happening. She whimpered when a wire tickled her inner thigh. She was being molested by an apparently sentient, evil, cop car.

She heard a throaty chuckle through the ringing in her ears. She opened her eyes that she didn't remember closing in the first place. "What..." she swallowed "...what are you doing?"

Wires lifted her shirt up over her breasts and started dragging along her stomach. She groaned at the shivers it created.

"Experimenting."

Her eyes shot open when a wire slipped past her jean and dragged along the cotton of her underwear. She renewed her struggles to get free. "No! Stop it! T-that…you can't…"

The wire pressed firmly into her mound and her legs shivered at the sensation. The tips of the wires dug under her bra to brush against hard nipples.

"Such delicious energy you produce when stimulated like this."

She moaned when the wires on her breast squeezed in tandem with the wire rubbing against her nether regions. Oh god she was getting wet. She could feel it seeping through her underwear. Her body was betraying her in favor of the sinful feelings the metal wires were making her feel.

'This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This has to be a dream.'

She groaned as another wire joined in the teasing of her lower body.

'If this is a dream…oh god am I twisted. A blame Aurorah!'

The two wires slipped inside her underwear and nudged at her inner lips, probing at her entrance. She tried to close her thighs at the intrusion but the wires around her legs just tightened and kept them apart.

"D-don't…n-not there."

She whimpered when the thick wires dipped into her, stretching. Never before had someone done this to her. Her breathing came in heavy pants as the wire stroked in and out, making sure to run roughly against the slick wall of her vagina. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. To think that she could get so aroused when being held down against her will. It was so embarrassing but at the same time…oh god.

"Shit!"

The wires retracted from her and she gasped at the loss. She slowly came out of her daze and slumped against the black leather seats. The seatbelts retracted as well until all that was left was the normal strap against her chest and lap.

"W-what's going on?"

No answer came to her and she gripped her seatbelt when the car made a sharp turn. A honking caught her attention and she was surprised to see Aurorah hanging out of a silver stingray corvette yelling and waving her hands at her. She yelped when the police cruiser she was in smashed against the silver corvette.

Her eyes opened again and widened as she stared at the silver corvette chasing after them. Aurorah…a silver stingray corvette…was this real? Had Aurorah actually been telling the truth? If that stingray was Sideswipe then that meant this mustang could only be…

"Barricade…" How had she not noticed?

"What was that human?"

She yelped when she felt a force hit them from the side and then screamed when she felt the car start tumbling down a sharp incline. She loosed her death grip on the roof when she finally felt the car come to a stop flipped upside down.

"Out!"

"W-what?"

"I said out human!"

The door next to her slammed open and Ana was quick to undo her seatbelt and crawl out of the car. As soon as she was out she heard the sound of sliding metal behind her. Just as she turned around and saw a metal hand coming towards her, a huge silver blur shot past her and slammed into Barricade.

She stayed frozen where she was as the two mechs battled it out only a few yards from her. She noted duly when she felt Aurorah grip her shoulder and shake her. She pulled her up to her feet and dragged her further away from the battle to hide behind a concrete wall.

"Hey, snap out of it!"

She shook her head and glanced at Aurorah, Deidara perched on her shoulder and Missy clutched tightly in her arm.

"Uh, Rory…when…what…how'd you get here?"

"Sideswipe and I chased after you when we realized Barricade had gotten to you before us and kidnapped you. Man Sides can go fast! It was heart pounding!"

Her eyes were drawn back to the battle between Sideswipe and Barricade. Barricade had knocked Sideswipe down, but the sliver mech was quick to kick Barricade's feet out from under him and stand back up. He stabbed a deadly looking blade attached to his arm at Decepticon, but Barricade rolled out of the way in time and missed him by inches. He was quick to get back up.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Look at that battle. Man isn't it awesome?"

"You call that awesome?! We could be stepped on at any moment now!"

"Jeez calm down, Sides will protect us."

"I fail to see where you get your endless optimism from."

"From my awesomeness of course."

Ana groaned and dragged a hand down her face. She turned her attention back to the battle and was surprised to see that while Sideswipe only seemed a little worn out and none the worse for wear, while Barricade had multiple lacerations and plasma burns on his armor. He growled at Sideswipe.

"Dammit, don't think this is over Autobot!"

With one last ominous glare at Ana, he transformed back into his alt form and sped off from the battle. Sideswipe looked like he wanted to go after him for a few moments before he sighed and relaxed his stance. He turned back to the two girls and let out a big grin.

"Was I awesome or was I awesome?"

He buffed his hand against his chest and blew at them.

Ana groaned at how much Sideswipe had sounded like Aurorah in that moment. She gulped though when he walked over to them and bent down to their level. He sent her a concerned look.

"Are you okay? Barricade didn't hurt you did he?"

Flashes of wires sliding along her skin and intense pleasure running through her veins made her blush to her roots. She coughed and glanced down at the ground, not able to look anyone in the eye.

"No. No, he didn't hurt me. Scared me…maybe…but not hurt."

"You sure?"

"Uh… yeah."

Aurorah glanced at her funny before rolling her eyes and handing her Missy.

"Well okay. If you say so."

Sideswipe stood up before shifting back into his alt form.

"Get in femmes. We have a long ride ahead of us."

They grinned.

Autobots, here we come.

* * *

**_Well Diary,_**

**_Today had been a ball of fuck me. We wake up in my car with no idea how we got where we were and then everything seemed to go FUBAR._**

**_Aurorah went off to find help and got lost only to molest a giant alien robot._**

**_I stayed put and waited only to get kidnapped and be molested by a giant alien robot._**

**_Then I was rescued by Aurorah's giant alien robot and now we're on a plane to go meet more giant alien robots who were most likely the rest of the Autobots. The fucking Autobots: who are apparently real and not a child's fantasy._**

**_Fuck me._**

**_Fuck you,_**

**_Ana_**

* * *

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	2. A Little Physical

_**Chapter Two: A Little Physical**_

_**Dear Shit That Needs To be Written,**_

_**Today. Was. Awesome. Like so massively awesome that I can't properly put it into words. But I'll try.**_

_**To put it in simple terms because I am a simple person….I molested Sideswipe. Now if that doesn't make a person's day then I don't know what does. And while I was messin' around with Sideswipe, Ana just had to go get kidnapped…by Barricade no less. Lucky bitch! But I swear something happened. She won't say but I can see it in her face. I'll find out what, just you watch. For now though we are stuck taking a boring plane ride to Diego Garcia.**_

_**Crap!**_

_**Aurorah**_

* * *

It had been a couple hours of being in the plane and Aurorah couldn't help but feel incredibly restless. All her drawing stuff was still in Ana's abandoned BMW. Though she still had her 3DS, it didn't help that she had beat the game that she had in it over an hour ago and that the charge had died. She wished she could go and talk with Sideswipe but the stupid military dudes they were with had said that she was not to interact with him, that they were under supervision. '_In other words,'_ She thought '_no freedom and hours of boredom._'

She turned around to peer over her seat at Ana. Her friend was quietly staring out the window, a look of thinking on her face as she petted Missy. She huffed a dramatic sigh to grab Ana's attention and the girl flicked her eyes in Aurorah's direction in acknowledgement.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout' Ana?" she asked, resting her chin on her folded arms. Ana blinked stupidly before her face flushed a bright red.

"Oh, uh, nothing really. You know, just kinda wondering how we got into this situation in the first place." She focused her gaze back out the window, the blush still staining her face and preceded to ignore her. Aurorah narrowed her eyes and slowly turned around to sit back her seat.

'_Well if that wasn't an obvious lie._' A rude voice snarked in her head. Oh god, here we go again. She zoned out her consciousness and regarded the voice in her head. 'Vegeta' as she like to call him, snorted.

'_Don't tell me, your denseness has left you to overlook the obviously disgustingly girly blush on her face and believe her._' He accused.

'_You're not supposed to exist! Now go away!_'

'_Hey, Vegeta, are we there yet?_' And then there was Nappa, the other voice that lurked through her mind. At least that's what she called them.

'_No!_' Vegeta answered.

'_Are we there yet?_'

'_No!_'

'_Are we there yet?_'

'_No!_'

Pause….Blessed silence filled her head.

'_Hey, hey guys?_'

'_What!_' Both Vegeta and Aurorah said in unison. If Nappa asked if they were there yet on more time….

'_Are we there -_'

'_OH FOR GOD'S SAKE NAPPA! NO!_'

Aurorah grabbed her head and twisted around back to Ana so fast she knocked the glass of soda she had been drinking to the floor, grabbing the attention of the military personnel that were with them. Deidara looked up at her in concern, wondering what had made her mom burst out. Ana's wide eyes surveyed her friend's twitching form and clenched teeth. She sighed sympathetically.

"Are they at it again?" she whispered so as to not alert the others of Aurorah's problem. The hands that she had been holding her head with slid down her face and she dropped her head to the back of the chair.

"They won't shut up. I'm going crazy." Her head zipped back up and she gasped as she remembered something important.

"OH GOD ANA! My meds! They are back in your car."

Ana looked worriedly at Aurorah. The girl was a tightly wound ball of anxiety. The longer they were cooped up in this plane the worse it got. The smallest thing could make her snap and she looked around at their guards. They seemed suspicious, probably wondering whether they should restrain her, which wasn't surprising seeing how Aurorah freaked. She placed a hand on her arm in an effort to comfort and calm her.

"Hey now. Hush! You're freaking the nice men out. They might think you're some kinda psycho and lock you in a room."

Aurorah shook her head. "But Nappa won't stop asking 'are we there yet' and Vegeta won't stop yelling!" She hissed, hitting her head back on the top of the plane seat. Ana looked around again and spotted one of the black suited men was writing.

'_That should work!'_ She thought, standing up and walking over to the man. Without asking, she snatched the paper and pen, ignoring the squawk of protest and went back to her friend. She kneeled in front of her and waved the paper.

"Hey Rory, look!" She whispered. Aurorah lifted her head slightly, wincing to whatever it was that her mangy voices were saying. She eyed the paper she held quizzically.

"Use this to draw with. I know it's a pen and not a point 0.3 pencil but it should keep Nappa occupied at the very least."

The redhead took the paper and without a word began to draw. Ana let out a relieved breath of air.

_Well at least that's taken care of. _She turned to the military men and smiled.

"Can any of you fine looking gentlemen point me to a bathroom. I need to take a piss."

* * *

It had been another slow moving thirty minutes before they finally landed. The bounce from the landing jostled Ana out of the light doze she was in and a curse and a indignant hiss from the seat in front of her informed her that her friend had messed up whatever drawing she was doing, no doubt pissing her off and that her feline companion did don't approve of the sudden movement.

As soon as the plane stopped, the guards who were with them escorted then onto land. The smell of sea salt filled their noses and the wind brushed through their hair. Ana's attention was drawn to the massive hangers that were standing alone on the island they were on. Planes and helicopters could be seen sitting off to the side of one, all lined in rows. Soldiers weaved in between the crafts, shouting directions and orders to one another. Off to the other side of the main hanger she could see soldiers doing drills and making laps around a large circle.

What caught her attention the most though was the hanger that the soldiers were guiding them to. The side they were facing basically had no wall; the door was the whole opening. Past the opening multiple catwalks could be seen filled with desks, computers, and screens; technicians working at different stations dotting along them.

It was the shine of paint that drew her attention to the cars; a black Topkick and a red and white Hummer rescue vehicle were parked next to each other. On the other side from them a yellow Chevy Camaro and the silver stingray that was Sideswipe were parked. And right in the middle was none other than the blue Peterbuilt semi with red flame decals. It was Optimus Prime himself.

"Wow."

Both Ana and Aurorah glanced at each other, surprised to have said the same thing at the same time. Their eyes were drawn back to the Peterbuilt when it started to transform. Parts slid apart, metal grinding on metal and gears turned as the semi was rearranged. It was like a giant robot rubix cube. Soon enough Optimus Prime was standing in front of them, the other Autobots not far behind.

"Hello, and welcome to NEST." Optimus greeted, his voice flowing over them like silk. They quivered on the spot from the sheer sound of it.

"I believe your names are Ana and Aurorah? Sideswipe has told me of what has occurred today." He sent them sympathetic looks. "I'm sorry that you had to have your first encounter with us in such a violent manner."

Ana shrugged and looked at Optimus from under her eyelashes. He was so big and magnificent. Like a Cybertronian version of a Greek god. All fine muscles and beautiful build. Granted his muscles weren't made of flesh but that was beside the point.

"It's alright." She muttered.

Aurorah decided to voice her opinion, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet like a little kid in a toy shop. "Yay yay yay! Do you guys know how much we've been waiting to meet you?! You guys are so awesome!" What a way to ruin the moment.

"Yes, there is also that." Ratchet spoke up from beside Optimus and walked closer to the girls. "Though I am weary to believe it, Sideswipe is convinced that you are…from a different dimension as he puts it." He gave Optimus a considering look. "Are you sure we should believe them? Though it's hard to believe they could be spies, dimension traveling is just so…farfetched, even for us."

Optimus sighed and gave the girls a gentle smile. "Sideswipe believes the girls were telling the truth, so I will take his word for it until there is proof otherwise. We should welcome newcomers to this world as we were once in their position as well."

Ratchet sighed, placing his hands on his hips and tapping his fingers. He almost reminded the girls of a disgruntled mother. "If you say so Optimus."

Ironhide grunted. "Hah! I still say they'll be nothing but trouble!"

Sideswipe grinned. "Oh please, you old slagger! You're just saying that because I was the one who brought them here. Sorry to disappoint you but my wonderful influences don't work that fast."

Ironhide only grumbled under his breath. Aurorah grinned at that. Oh Ironhide was right to be afraid of them; the tricks she had up her sleeve. She could imagine it now: her and Sides pulling all kinds of pranks on Ironhide. Tar and feathers, pink paint, bird droppings. She had a creepy grin on her face.

"Hah, I told ya! Look at that face! That one's gonna be nothing but trouble!" Ironhide was pointing at Aurorah's creepy smile and she was quick to hide it and put on an innocent face.

"Hush now Ironhide. No need to point fingers yet." Optimus patted Ironhide's shoulder before turning back to the girls.

"For the time being we believe it would be best if you were to stay on base where we could protect you as well as give you a place to stay." He bent down on one knee to look them more in the eyes.

"So please, consider this as your home while you're here."

Ana and Aurorah smiled at each other before nodding their head in unison.

"Thanks Optimus!"

* * *

The first thing in store for the girls was a trip to Ratchet's medbay. Their brains gave little whimpers. The horror stories they read about that place. It was always so funny but now faced with the real thing…suffice to say it was no longer a funny matter. They stood in front of the huge sliding door, none of them making a move to do anything to announce their presence.

They jumped when it slid open without them touching it. Ratchet stood just on the other side, staring down at them with a smirk on his face. "No need to be so scared girls. I'll only get mad if you annoy me; promise." He glanced at Aurorah and then back to Ana. "Now this exam is slightly invasive, so I think it's best if I examine each of you separately. Who would like to go first?"

Ana thought about it. "Well…" She glanced at Aurorah; at the word 'invasive' she had frozen up and was staring at Ratchet with a look of disbelief. Obviously she wasn't going to go along with this quietly.

She rolled her eyes and volunteered herself. "I'll go first since I doubt Rory is going to be easy to deal with." At that Ratchet raised an eyebrow ridge at Aurorah as if in challenge. He was the boss when it came to the med-bay. If the little femme wanted to learn the hard way then that was fine by him. The girl caught his look and 'humphed'. She turned to Ana with a frown etched on her face.

"See you around Ana." With that she stalked off from the two to find a place to relax.

"You stay in the Medbay you hear?" Ratchet told the retreating girl. She didn't bother to awnser him.

Ana glanced up at Ratchet and wasn't surprised to see a perturbed look in his face. Doubtful Aurorah was going to get away from him. She smiled up at him.

"Sorry about that. She doesn't really handle needles or anything 'invasive' really well." Ratchet glanced down at her before cycling his vents. He'd deal with the stubborn one later.

"Come on then." He brought his hand down to Ana's level and she climbed on without needing any prompting. Ratchet carried her until he reached a huge, metal berth and gently set her down. He then walked away from her to gather the tools he needed.

Ana had to admit; she was nervous. She had never had a physical exam in her life and she suspected that this was going to be just like one of those. She gulped when he turned around bringing a small device attached to the ceiling down.

"Now in order for this device to work properly I'll need you to remove any clothing you have on. It's usually only used on Autobots…but I'm sure it will work the same when reading humans."

Ana's eyes widened. "W-what? I have to get naked? B-but, why?" Ratchet brought the device down to her eye level: it was a deceiving metal box of about two feet in height with an ominous metal rod sticking out of it.

"This here will send out a field of energy of its own to break down whatever molecular code is in its path. Anything other than the thing you want read, like clothes, will confuse the device and interpret the foreign objects as part of the whole. Plus it's a pain to sort through." He explained.

Ana nodded and hesitantly reached for her shirt. She could do this. If she could handle being at the dentist, she was sure she could handle this. She brought the material up over her head and blushed when her bra was revealed. It was a blue pushup with yellow polka dots dotting the whole thing. She then unzipped her boots and pulled them off; the metal sent shiver up her spine when the cold seeped through her socks. She unzipped her jeans and shimmied out of them revealing black lace and silk boy shorts. She glanced up at Ratchet and found him staring straight at her, a hand under his chin, making a humming noise in thought.

She blushed and slowly reached for her bra, heart beating fast at undressing in front of Ratchet, despite the fact that he was a medic. She unclasped the bra and slid the straps off of her shoulders, making sure to keep the cups over her breasts. She hesitated before dropping it on the pile that the rest of her clothes had created. She gulped and slid her underwear off as well in one quick motion. She stood naked and blushing in front of Ratchet, her hands covering her breasts and lower region while he stared her down.

"Hmmm, interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"Hmm? Oh, the varying sizes of breast among the femmes of your species: while some have large breasts that sag, other's like you have a moderate size that stay perky, or even some that stay small and never grow bigger. Many femmes of other species all have roughly the same size. I just thought it was an interesting fact. Now onto that scan."

Ana blushed beat red at having her breasts examined so closely and fidgeted nervously. "Now I need you to lie down on the berth while I scan you."

Ana looked down at the berth and stared at the cold metal. She moved her clothes below her before lying flat on it. No way was she going to lie on that cold bed, butt fuck naked. She jumped when she felt Ratchet attach something onto her left nipple.

"What the hell?!" She stared at the small plastic pad that was stuck to her breast in astonishment, until Ratchet stuck one on her left nipple.

"Ratchet!" She cried in embarrassment, covering her chest in an attempt to deter him.

He glanced at her as if he hadn't just touched her boobs. Granted he was a medic, but still, he should have warned her first. "Hmmm?"

"Why…why did you put those on my nipples?"

"I get good readings from them." He said simply.

There was silence before Ratchet attached another sticky to her temples. She sent him a glare before pouting and looking away. He continued to apply stickies onto her skin until she was covered with at least a dozen white pads. After he was through with the pads he attached wired clips to the small pieces of metal on each one. He stood over her after he was done.

"Now stay as still as you can while I turn the machine on. It'll send slight charges through your body so you should feel a little tingly while it's on."

Ana gulped before she nodded for him to continue. She could do this. She deal with being naked in front of a giant metal alien and then tested on by some strange machine. No problem. She shut her eyes and clenched her fist.

'_Happy thoughts, just think happy thoughts. Better yet, find your happy place. Nothing ever gets you there._' She laughed to herself at her thoughts. She was sounding kinda like Aurorah.

Ratchet reached over and flipped a switch on the huge machine beside the berth Ana was on and immediately she felt the weird charges vibrating through her body. She would almost say it felt good. She moaned when the vibrations ghosted over her more sensitive areas. She felt something inside her flare out, seeking something, though she didn't know what.

The feeling suddenly stopped and she gasped at the loss. Holy cow! She opened her eyes to see Ratchet's curious expression. His optics were full of questions, question he knew she probably had no awnser to.

She gave him a sheepish grin. "So doc, am I gonna live?"

Ratchet frowned at her. "Of course you are. I wouldn't have used the machine if I thought it would harm you in anyway."

Ana waved her hands in front of her. She hadn't meant anything rude. "No, no, no Ratchet! I wasn't trying to undermine your skills. I know perfectly well you're the best medic in the entire galaxy, it's just a saying we humans tend to say to our doctor's after an exam. It's a silly joke I swear."

Ratchet smirked, making her stop her frantic waving to stare in confusion at him. He leaned over her and started to gently pluck the sticky pads from her skin.

"I am aware you were joking. I get the same thing from most of the soldiers on the base." He motioned her to put her clothes back on which she happily obliged. "It was not that that had bothered me, it was the fear in your voice. I may be a mean and rude old bot but I will never intentionally harm my patients."

"I know Ratchet." She said, pulling her boots on.

"Then what is it. No one else on this base will harm you either."

Ana brought her hands up to rub her face. She let out a tired sigh before turning to face the concerned medic.

"Well, it's the unknown that I fear. I fear for what will happen to me and Rory. We aren't supposed to exist here. Being in this room, being anyplace on this island scares me. It makes this whole thing so much more real even though it feels like a dream." She adverted her eyes to her feet as they swung back and forth over the edge of the berth. So much had happened to them, things that should only be possible in the fanfiction that she read. Strange energies, getting molested by a Transformer right of the bat. It was all so crazy.

"Do you- do you think that we'll be alright Ratchet? We won't, you know, explode or melt or something really horrible like that, do you?" She asked. She stood up when Ratchet lowered his hand to her and she hopped on, sitting down and letting her feet hang over the edge. He gave her a small pat on the back before heading out of the exam room.

"We can't say for sure. We know nothing about the energies that you girls release and its affects. For all we know it could be harmless, though don't go getting your hopes up." He warned when a tiny smile appeared on Ana's face. He didn't want to see these two feel any worse than they already did and feeding them false hope would only bring them down if things don't go right in the end.

"For now you two leave things to us and take it easy." He told her. Ana nodded in understanding.

When Ratchet entered the main med room, he stopped and scanned the room.

"What's up Ratchet?" Ana asked. She looked up at his face and saw his optics narrow and his lips press into a tight line. All signs of a coming explosion. She could hear and feel the rumbling of his revving engine. Someone was in trouble and she had a feeling she knew exactly who it was. Looking around her eyes landed on Deidara who sat queen like on one of the metal counters. How she got up there she didn't know but Deis was a cat and a genius cat at that.

The feline looked up from peering down at Missy who was whimpering for attention on the floor. She moved her tail in greeting before glaring back down at the tiny Chihuahua.

"Is it just me or is the room lacking a certain red-head?" Ana joked, earning a nasty glare from the medic. Ratchet growled and moved over to a medical berth. He laid his hand inches from the surface and tilted, letting Ana squeak in surprise as she tumbled from his palm to the berth.

"Ow, jeeze, I was just kidding." she said. Ratchet didn't pay her any mind as he started talking loudly to what she guessed was his comm-lines. She was pretty sure comm-lines were supposed to be soundless, but then Ratchet also seemed to need and outlet to vent his frustration to anyone listening.

'_I hope you're ready Aurorah, cuz you're in for one nasty checkup._'

* * *

Aurorah soon found that maybe wondering the place all by herself was not the smartest ideas. Once again she was lost. The bots and soldiers had to be busy because there was no one around to tell her she wasn't supposed to be here.

'_Why didn't I bring Deidara? She would have kept me from getting lost._' She turned a corner, continuing down the long and very large hallway. It almost seemed to eat her up it was so big. The silver walls that lacked any kind of decor slowly grinded on her nerves. No posters or pictures of any sorts and the color though nice was plain. There was nothing for her to use to find her way back. That and she hated plain walls.

Through her internal ranting she came upon a door. Granted there were many doors, but this one was different. A warm sensation spread through her body as she neared it and her legs started to move on their own accord. She looked up at the large metal door, obviously made for Cybertronian use, and noticed a sign similar to the 'DO NOT ENTER' sign. She thought of leaving but her body had other ideas.

The warmth became hotter and it tingled her skin as she reached out for a humans sized door to the right. It felt similar to how she felt when she met Sideswipe, though with Barricade chasing them she didn't have the time to ponder on it long and had soon forgotten it even with his close proximity.

Aurorah slowly grabbed the door knob and twisted, listening closely for the sound of any alarm. When none was heard she peeked her head inside and looked around. It was dark save for the low glow of machines and a soft overhead light that occupied the room. She slipped fully in and closed the door quietly behind her.

'_Well that was stupidly easy._' Vegeta voiced. Aurorah growled softly, not in the mood to entertain her voices. Sane people didn't do that. So she ignored him and started to walk around the large room. It almost reminded her of a hospital room. Beeping machines and tables lined the walls and pieces of metal and equipment littered them. She climbed over thick wires that connected the machines to something laying in a curtained off bed in the middle of the room. She made her way over there and ducked under the hanging cloth.

The temperature of her body skyrocketed and she tried to fan herself with her hand in an attempt to cool off.

'_What the hell. Are they trying to cook something in here?_' Aurorah whined to herself. She gazed up at the table. At the front of the bed, or berth as it seemed to look like, there was a metal latter for human use. She trotted over and grabbed at the bar.

'_In the last 48 hours I have done more exercise then I have ever done in my entire life_." She huffed as she climbed the stairs. As she went, she made sure not to look down. She didn't need to know how high she was climbing. With her luck she'd fall.

When she reached the top, she quickly scrambled over the edge to a safer distance. She flopped onto her front and pressed her cheek to the cool metal beneath her, letting out a sigh. It felt so nice on her heated skin.

After a few moments of silence Aurorah pushed herself up to her hands and knees and took in her knew sights. She almost stopped breathing at what greeted her.

"Jazz!" She whispered. How? He had died in the first movie and had never appeared in the other two. Though she had a figurine that said Ratchet had fixed him, it didn't mean he was still alive movie wise. But here he was, alive. She could hear a soft rumble of a sleeping engine and it only made her confirmation stronger.

Aurorah got to her feet and walked over to Jazz's shoulder, grabbing a piece of his armor to hoist herself up onto his chest to get a better view. He was smaller than Sideswipe but no less impressive and his sliver armor shone under the meager light. She scooted up closer to his face. His visor was dark and she reached out to touch his cheek. His warm metal skin felt nice against her hand and she slid it over his chin and up to his slightly parted lips. They were soft for being metal and she felt the sudden urge to kiss him.

'_He's asleep._' Aurorah reasoned to herself. '_He'll never know._'

She leaned down, hesitating for a second before she pressed her lips to his. How much she had dreamed of doing this. Well she had dreamed of a lot of things she wanted to do to her favorite but this was good. Feeling bolder she slipped her tongue out to sneak a taste. He didn't taste like what she thought a metal being would. It wasn't oily or greasy but more like a tangy taste, like a penny did when you put it in your mouth.

The contact between their bodies made her skin tingle even more and the heat was close to unbearable. Her heavy fur lined jacket didn't help either.

Aurorah leaned back from the kiss only to squeak in surprise by the blue glow of Jazz's visor. He was awake! What! For how long?

"Ah must admit, that's one way ta wake up." His voice was colored in amusement and she sputtered stupidly.

"I-I didn't-"

"Didn't mean ta? Somehow ah doubt that. Not that ah mind, so don't go worrin' yerself lil'lady." Jazz smiled.

Aurorah ducked her head in embarrassment, a dark blush spread across her face. She shouldn't be so surprised. This was Jazz after all. He probably knew she was here the moment she opened that door and he was a master of pretending so it was no wonder she fell so easily to his sleeping act.

"Sorry…" she mumbled. Jazz chuckled and her embarrassment grew.

"Takin' advantage of the sleepin' Autobot. Sneaky lil'femme aren't ya?" He scoped Aurorah into his hand and sat up. She fell to her back at the sudden movement but quickly righted herself.

"Well, you know, it was a little too tempting. You see a nice looking mech all unaware and stuff and your self-control seems to just fly out the window." She said, gaining some of her spunk back. Jazz laughed and Aurorah gave a little smile.

"Ya have excellent taste lil'lady."

"And so do you."

"Ah'm sure." His visor flickered and she tilted her head. He must be communicating with the other bot's. She grimaced when she thought of Ratchet's likely reaction. It was good thing she was human. No wrench to the head for her.

"Well well, seems yer on ol' Ratchet's wanted list. He's barkin' up a storm over the comm lines. Somethin' bout' a human version of Siders. Can't listen worth slag." He grinned devilishly at her and she felt like she'd turn into a puddle of goo. Could he not look at her like that.

"Well he did say not to leave the medbay. Maybe next time he should leave someone to watch me." She spread her arms out dramatically when Jazz's grin didn't fade but only grew bigger. "I couldn't help it. He was taking forever and I was bored. Plus I didn't feel like sitting there listening to Nappa annoy Vegeta in a never ending tirade. It's pure torture."

"Who's Nappa and Vegeta? I don't remember anything about them being transported here." Jazz asked.

Aurorah frowned. "You don't want to know." She blinked when his word registered her head. "Wait, what do you mean they weren't supposed to be here?"

Jazz's visor turned white. "Oh dear, seems ma secret slipped."

His secret? Did he know something about how they got here? He didn't sound all that surprised about slipping up, like he meant to do it. She narrowed her eyes and his grin slid back in place, visor fading to a bright blue.

"You know something don't you? You know why we're here!" She accused, mouth moving before her brain. She looked ready to hiss and spit like one of those organic felines. Even the short hair on the back of her little head seemed to stand up. His smile faded a little and he rubbed her back with a clawed finger.

"Hey now. Don't go gettin' yaself worked up. Ah do know a little, but ah can't tell ya right now. " Jazz admitted. His finger moved slowly on her back, switching from up and down to circles to up and down again. She felt herself melting under the soothing pressure and anything more she was going to say disappeared.

"But-"

"Plus, we should get ya ta Ratchet before he blows walls down ta find ya." He interrupted, easily changing the subject. She should have been mad, but the massage took away any fight she had. It felt like a warm vibration all along her back. How did he do that? Her eyes slipped close and she gave out a content sigh, dropping her head and letting her body just feel.

Jazz hopped off of the berth, and exited the room, walking down the hallway and swiftly finding his way around. It wasn't long before she could hear the unmistakable yelling of an angry medic but she couldn't be bothered to care. Not with Jazz touching her anyways.

The room grew silent as Ratchet noticed he had more occupants. He turned around and his eyes narrowed when he noticed who it was.

"Jazz! You're supposed to be resting. Why are you not in your room?" He growled, wrench held threatenly. Jazz lifted his other hand in a placating gesture.

"Ratch-man, cool yaself. Ah was only bringin' back a lil'femme who seemed to have gotten lost." He held his hand out to show Aurorah slumped like a rag doll in his palm, his finger still stroking her back.

"That little glitch head! I told her to stay in this Medbay!" he said angrily.

"In her defense, she said she was bored." Ratchet bristled at Jazz's nonchalantly voiced words. Slagger was wishing for a dent to the helm.

"Quite!" He barked and held his hand out expectantly. "Hand her to me. I have to give her an exam which should have been done thirty minutes ago."

Jazz shrugged and skipped over to the grumpy medic. He was careful as he gently placed her in Ratchet's waiting hand. He gave her one last pat before walking over to the med berth and hopping up onto the metal surface to sit next to Ana.

"Right," Ratchet huffed, looking down at the blinking red-head. "This should be fun."

* * *

Aurorah came out of her daze when she finally noticed the missing presence of the warm finger rubbing her back. She was in a room, sitting on a metal berth, surrounded with medical equipment and the Doc-bot standing in front of her. Things started to form in her mind real fast and none of them were pleasant.

'_Oh hell no._'

She stood up and made a mad dash to the edge of the berth where she thought a ladder might be before a metal hand came down and blocked her path.

"Oh no you don't!" Ratchet growled. Aurorah glared at the hand that blocked her path to freedom before directing her stare to the medic. He didn't seem impressed in the least. In fact he snorted in amusement. She got back to her feet and tried to move quickly around his hand. He easily snatched her up and gently dangled her in front of him.

"Look here you little Glitchmouse. I'm going to put this in simple terms that you will understand. You can get this done the easy way or the hard way. Either way is fine by me. As a human you're much easier to restrain and deal with."

"You can't do that! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed. Squirming vigorously she attempted to loosen Ratchet's grip. He was not going to exam her in anyway. She wouldn't have it. It was space bubble violation to the extreme.

"Oh would you just knock it off. You act like I'm going toss you to the pit."

"Hell no! You ain't doing shit to me!" She snarled. She felt trapped in his giant hand. There was no way out and she pushed at his fingers with all her strength.

"One more chance femme. You may not be Cybertronian, so I can't weld your aft to the berth but I sure as the pit will tie you down."

She stopped her struggling and eyed him suspiciously. "And what does behaving entitle? Letting you shoot me up with alien drugs or something." She asked. Ratchet sighed and rubbed his face plates. She was worse than the twins.

"No, behaving entitles that you sit on this berth quietly and take off your clothes so that I may scan you with this machine to test your energy readings." He explained lowering the same box he had showed Ana into Aurorah's line of view. Her reacting was less than stellar. Her previous struggles were back in affect. She squirmed and shouted. Ratchet was lucky the room was sound proof or he was sure the whole base would think he was killing her.

"BUT ME DOWN YOU PERVERTED DOCTOR. NO FUCKING WAY AM I TAKING MY CLOTHES OFF!" She screamed.

"Fine then, the hard way it is." Ratchet growled. His tone was no nonsense and she doubled her efforts as he rifled through a drawer. He pulled out two small straps and turned back to the berth. He positioned the machine in a certain angle and before she knew she felt like she was falling. She didn't even get to scream as she was caught and held in a tight grasp. She was so surprised that she barely put up a fight when she felt her clothes being taken off and pushed to lie on the cold table. The feel of the cold snapped her out of whatever daze she was in and she kicked out when she felt her arms being strapped to the berth next to her sides.

"NONONONONO! GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME."

"Will you be quite. I'll give you a sedative if you don't and that involves needles." Ratchet warned her, his voice firm. He wasn't happy she could tell but she could care less at the moment as she took in the medic's new appearance. No longer was he a giant robot but was now vastly smaller. About eight feet if she was to guess right. Maybe a little taller. She scrunched her legs together and folded them to her body in an attempt to hide her privates.

"Oh now your quite." The medic griped. His audios still rang a little from her screeching. He dropped to one knee and un-subspaced some white sticky pads. His smaller but still very large frame leaned over her. He placed a hand on her knees to push them flat but Aurorah firmly kept them to her body. She shook her head at him in defiance. He could tell by the look on her face that her resolve to resist had all but crumpled now that he had her tied down. He really didn't like making the little human femme upset but she had insisted on being defiant so the only option was a little force. It wasn't the first time Ratchet had to force a patient. One more push to her knees with a little more strength and they straightened flat to the berth.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it? Now I'm going to apply these pads to various places on your body. Some will be in uncomfortable spots but you won't need to have them on long, promise." He tried to sooth her fears. He wasn't used to coddling his patients but she looked up at him with such a look of fear. She reminded of a trapped turbofox. She shivered when he placed two of the stickies to her breast, but other than that and her constant gaze on him she kept still.

"Alright, I'm going to take these straps off. Will you please stay put?" he asked her. Aurorah didn't say anything. She didn't move or acknowledge his words at all. He sighed as he released her wrists from the bindings. He waited for her to bolt but when she didn't he nodded to her in approval. He stayed in his human sized form as a sort of comfort for her. She seemed to be more relaxed this way even if she was scared. He reached up to his machine and prepared to flip a switch on the side.

"Okay, this will go relatively quickly. You're going to feel a tingly sensation through your body. This machine emits an energy vibration that will draw your energy out and break it down so that I may more easily examine it. The reason I had your clothes removed was because I would get a much clearer reading if nothing was in the way. Now I'm going to start alright." She gave a small nod and Ratchet flipped the switch.

The result of the energy machine on Aurorah was nothing like it was with Ana. Her eyes widen and a startled gasp left her lips. Ratchet wasn't expecting an overwhelming pressure on his EM field and his knees almost buckled by the strength of it. He also was expecting the sudden arousal that assaulted him and desire to dominate and possess the femme in front of him. What the hell was happening to him? A low growl left his chassis that surprised a part of his conscious that was being pushed back by his growing need. He could smell her much too acutely and her arousal was delectable. He wanted it and when she whimpered his control snapped and he pounced on her.

Aurorah writhed as a burning rushed through her body. It was uncomfortable and she squeezed her legs together as she started to feel a wetness swell in her privates. A small whimper escaped her mouth. She wanted to touch herself so badly, to relieve the arousal. She was surprised when a large figure appeared over her. Two hands slammed beside either side of her head making her flinch and two strong legs straddled her hips. She could feel the rumble of Ratchet's engine and the heat of his metal against her skin. His closeness made the arousal even worse. Her clouded mind wanted him to do something to her and to do it now.

Ratchet wasted no time as he lowered his head to her neck and started to nip and lick at her skin. He proceeded lower till his mouth found her breast. He remembered he had found himself fascinated by the human females breasts. It was perverted and wrong but the femmes of his species didn't have such soft mounds and he was delighted to rub and lick at them. Aurorah was larger than her friend and he quite liked it. Much more to enjoy. He lifted one of his hands from beside her head and ghosted it over her stomach, eliciting a moan from her. She arched into Ratchet's touch, begging for more with her body. He growled against her breast before leaving it to kiss her. His lips moved against hers and his glossa swiped her lower lip, asking for entrance. She obliged and allowed his glossa to evade her mouth. His questing hand slid over her hips and down her thigh. He rubbed it lightly before running it up the inner part of her thigh.

She squealed when his fingers found the slick lips of her sex and he was quick to press a thick fingertip into her. She shuttered and bucked against him, wanting him to go deeper. He didn't finger her deeper but he started a slow in and out pace. She moaned and panted her energy swirling rapidly with his. Another finger slipped inside to stretch her wider. She needed to be prepared to accept his spike. He let his mouth wonder back to her breast and nuzzled them.

She screamed as the second finger joined the first. Ratchet's frame may have been smaller than before but his hands were still large. One of them could almost encircle her entire waist, so the fingers pumping inside of her were large and thick. He didn't go deeper than half way though no matter how much she whined and squirmed. It made her wonder if he knew she was a virgin and didn't wish to hurt her.

"More, I want more Ratchet." she whimpered. He growled and huffed on her breast, continuing the thrusting pace in her tight heat. He wanted to see her overload first.

Aurorah's eyes fluttered close and she gripped his forearm as his thrust became faster. Still he did not push further in. She didn't mind so much anymore as a building pressure started to fill her. She wiggled and she felt his fingers curl against her walls to press into a particular sensitive parts. He pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed roughly. She rocked her hips and screamed as the motion caused his fingers to put hard pressure on the two spots. Her body shuttered violently as her orgasm hit her, her walls clenching around Ratchet's moving fingers. He purred when he felt her energy rippled with her overload and he felt her fluids spill out of her and onto his hand. He gave her core a few more thrust before removing them.

He gazed at her panting and sweating form. Her legs were spread wide for his viewing pleasure and he watched as her fluids pooled around her aft on the berth. He bent down, preparing to lap the wetness from her sex, when a beeping rang in his processer from the machine above them and suddenly Aurorah's energy left his EM field like a punch to the face plates. It made him jerk his head back and fall backwards onto his aft.

Ratchet looked at the human lying before him and he suddenly felt horrified. He shook his head in disbelief when his processor finally wrapped around his actions.

'_No…I-I didn't just…I didn't…no I did!_' he buried his face in his palm as his vents cycled air to cool his heated systems. '_How could I…she's my patient…I barely know her._' He looked up to check Aurorah's reaction. She was sitting up, covering herself the best she could and looking everywhere but at him. His fists clenched and he snarled. He stood up and jumped off the berth, reforming to his normal size. He quickly washed his hands and then opened a drawer to grab a cloth. He tossed it to the berth for Aurorah to use. She looked at it dubiously.

"We're done here so clean up and get dressed." He turned around when she shifted over to the rag and proceeded to clean herself. She didn't take long and she cleared her throat to gain the Medic's attention. He took a deep gulp of air through his mouth before expelling it from his vents. Turning around he saw that Aurorah was still not looking at him. That was fine by him. She had every right to be mad. He moved over to her, hesitating before he offered her his hand for her to climb up on. She eyed it warily and slowly moved to stand. She stepped into his hand and clenched her fists into her jacket as if it would protect her.

He took his gaze away from her and headed to the door. He stopped for a moment before he opened it to enter the main medbay room.

'_What have I done?_'

* * *

The exam had left Ratchet frazzled and angry and Aurorah blushing and holding her clothes tightly to her body. When they entered the main room of the medbay, Ratchet had quickly stuffed the human into Jazz's hands. When asked what was wrong, the medic simply snarled and leveled a dark glare at the silver saboteur before heading over to a shelf at the end of the room. All questions he had ceased and he gave Ana a confused look. She didn't know what to say either and shrugged.

Jazz looked down at human femme. She was bright red in the face and her breathing came in little pants. His EM field tingled with delight as her energy brushed against his. Taking a judge from the waves of pleasure coming off her he had to guess more than just a simple exam had happened in that room. He could smell Ratchet's scent and energy signature on her skin and he growled lowly in his throat so no one could hear. He smoothed his thumb against her back and rubbed. Aurorah shivered at the feel and arched her back into the touch. He continued to sooth her till she was once again a rag doll on his hand. Jazz smile at her content expression and looked up to see Ratchet coming back to them with a couple of data pads. He wanted to snap at the medic and he quickly shut the desire down.

"Both of your scans came out fairly clean with the exception of the strange energy reading and in Aurorah's case high blood pressure and mental instability. Great, just what we need, a fragging head case." He grumbled the last part to himself but Jazz heard it clearly and chuckled. The medic scowled and flipped through to another data pad when he stopped in front of the group.

"Aurorah, your high blood pressure is an easy fix. There is no need for me to give you medication for it. A simple healthy diet and regular exercising will be a good start. For your mental problems, I'll give you a dose of psych meds. Not a lot though, the side effects are worse than the actual problems. Just something to keep you feeling stable." Ratchet sighed and inhaled deeply through his vents before continuing. "I'm going to hate to say this, but for the duration of both of your stays I'm going to need you two to visit twice a week to evaluate your energy readings. As for you Aurorah I would like you to come three times a week for the next month or two depending on how long you're staying so that I may check your health progress. Do you two understand?" He looked at the two girls, one of who was half way asleep. He growled darkly and Ana looked up at her friend nestled snuggly in Jazz's hand, oblivious to anything Ratchet was saying. She tapped on his arm to gain his attention.

"Hey Jazz, maybe you should stop petting Rory. You're deteriorating her awareness skills which is turn making for a very unhappy medic." She suggested, pointing to Ratchet to emphasize her words. The medic was quickly losing his cool.

Jazz's visor blinked as he contemplated Ana's words. He smiled brightly and held Aurorah closer to his chest.

"But she's so warm an' soft. Don't make meh put her down Ratch. Ah promise ta explain everything ta her later." He swung side to side gently as if rocking a baby. He jutted his lower lip out to add to the effect. He's wasn't going to give up to easily. It seemed human petting was going to be a new thing for him.

Ratchet let out a gust of air from his vents. Screw it. Today had been weird. It was no use arguing with Jazz at the moment, not while he was so tried. All he wanted was a nice cube of high-grade and some recharge, preferably without memory fluxes of the events that transpired today.

"Fine! Then I'll leave Ana and the Glitchmouse in your care for now till we assign them permanent guardians. I want them with a bot at all times for the next couple of days, so please, for primus sake don't let them out of your sight, especially that one." Ratchet grumbled, waving them permission to leave. Jazz nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Ya got it Ratch-man! Ah'll take'em with meh back to my prison cell." He scooped up Ana into his other hand and headed out of the medbay before Ratchet could respond. Missy ran after his heels, yipping all the way. Ana didn't bother to ask Jazz to pick her up. The little dog needed her exercise anyways.

Deidara watched them leave from atop the metal desk she had been using to avoid the hyper Chihuahua . She tilted her head up to Ratchet, a look of knowing in her yellow-green eyes. The medic didn't know what it was about the tiny organic cat the gazed at him, but the intelligence behind her eyes was unnerving.

"Oh don't look at me like that you little fuzz ball. I know what I did. I don't need you scrutinizing me." He muttered. He laid his hand out before the feline and she hopped up, swishing her tail and padding in circles before plopping onto her side and curling up. She meowed once and hid her nose beneath her tail.

"I think our lives have just gotten a bit more difficult."

* * *

**_Dear Shit That Needs To be Written,_**

**_Meeting the Autobots nearly made me have a heart attack. They were just so awesome and Optimus…I think he made me and Ana orgasm in our pants. Awkward._**

**_I was also so excited to see Jazz alive. He was so nice and I liked being petted by him. And for some strange reason I feel really warm and tingly around him. Weird right?_**

**_But the craziest thing to happen was the exam. I'm so pissed at Ratchet but good lord is he skilled. I have never felt that sexually good ever. I don't know what came over me but as he was looking over my body I just snapped. Something in me reached out to him and he reacted instantly. To say things got steamy is an understatement. I don't think I'll ever see him the same way again. Great and I have meetings with him three times a week._**

**_I should stop writing, Jazz and Ana are looking at me funny._**

**_Later amigos_**

**_Aurorah_**

* * *

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	3. Easing Tension

_**Chapter Three: Easing Tension**_

Ana woke slowly, not quite aware of where she was. The walls and machines surrounding her felt unfamiliar and she quickly bolted upright, darting her gaze around the room as if searching for a threat. Her green eyes settled on a mass of silver lying on a metal bed next to her. She squinted her eyes and could barely make out a slow movement above the silver creature. Her hand scrambled around beside her till she found her glasses and put them one. When she looked back up, memories of the past few days flew through her mind. A different dimension, Transformers….Barricade.

It all came back to her and she gasped. So it hadn't been a dream after all. They really did end up in the Transformers world and if she was to guess right, judging by the blue glow of a visor, they were in Jazz's room.

"Hey there, yer awake. Thought ah'd be waiting awhile fer one a ya to rise'n shine." The sliver mech said. Ana yawned and rubbed under her glasses to wipe away the morning eye crust, secure in the knowledge that she wasn't anyplace dangerous.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" She asked, another yawn escaping her mouth before she feel backwards onto the cot that had been procured for her.

"Exactly 8:00 am on the dot. It's still pretty early, and ya had a long day yesterday. Ya should probably catch a few more hours of recharge." He suggested. Ana thought about it. It sounded so tempting to just roll back into a ball under the warm covers and just sleep some more. A whining from beside her made her choice for her. Missy nosed her way out from under the blankets and looked up her with big pleading eyes.

"Don't have much of choice but to get up, gotta take Missy outside to use the bathroom and I'm getting kinda hungry. Think anyone would be willing to show me around since I think you're a little occupied?" She asked pointing to her friend still with Jazz but now laying spread eagle on his chest instead of in his hand. Jazz chuckled and lightly ran a figure down Aurorah's back. The light in his blue visor flickered for a moment and he turned to her with a smile.

"Captain Lennox said he'll take ya. He's headin' ta the rec room for some chow and is willin' ta make a stop fer ya little friend."

"Alright cool. Maybe I can even get some clean clothes. I could really go for a nice hot shower right now." Ana grinned at the thought. It was just want she needed. A nice breakfast and a hot shower to wash away they stress of the past couple days.

Jazz lifted his hand to her. She picked up Missy and stepped onto his palm and held onto one of his fingers for support as he lowered her to the ground.

"Lennox is waitin' outside." He told her.

"That didn't take long for him to get here."

Jazz gave her another smile as he shifted back to a more comfortable position on his berth.

"He wasn't far off ta begin with, hence the reason he was willin' ta escort ya around." He waved his hand in a shoo gesture, the smile still firmly in place. "Now off with ya. Yer buddy there is gettin' a little antsy."

Ana shook her head and opened the human sized door to the hallway. William Lennox stood there in all his amazing military glory, looking as real as the Autobots do. He nodded his head at her and held out his hand in greeting. She moved Missy to her other arm so she could properly shake his hand.

"William Lennox, Captain of the NEST team, nice to meet you." He had a strong firm grip when he shook her hand and she gave him a small smile.

"Anastasia Rustenholtz, but please just call me Ana. Less of a mouth full if ya get my drift." She said as she let his hand go. Will gestured for them to walk and she moved to his side as he led the way.

"Since you're not a soldier you can call me Will then."

Ana smiled and nodded before setting Missy down on the ground. Will gestured for her to follow his as he started heading off in what she assumed was the direction to get outside, Missy strutting just a few feet ahead.

"So what's the dog's name?" Will asked, breaking the silence that had settled over them

"Her name's Missy, though I usually just call her babe; it's what she responds to mostly."

Will nodded before letting out a light chuckle.

"I find it hilarious how you two managed to run into a huge alien race of robots and still managed to bring your animals along."

She smiled in slight embarrassment. It was kind of funny that their pets had managed to be right with them when they were transported into an alternate dimension. To think…they were here…with the Transformers. A thought came to her and she frowned, glancing away from Will. They were here…alone…all the people they used to know, gone, in a single instant. Her friend Amy who she grew up with, her crush who she had dreamt about because she knew he would never like her, and even her college degree which she would never get now. Her life in that dimension was cut off and now she had to start anew.

"Hey, you okay?"

Ana snapped back to reality and let out a small laugh, she had to stop doing that. She couldn't allow others to catch onto her darker thoughts, she had to be positive…if she didn't…she felt a darker part of her would start taking over. She stomped on those negative thoughts and brought a smile to her face.

"Sorry, was still kind of half-asleep I guess. Even though I get up early, I doubt I'll ever be a morning person."

Will gave her a considering look before shrugging it off and patting her shoulder with a smile.

"To be honest with you, I was never much of one myself." He admitted.

She laughed and followed behind Will as they made their way through the open hanger. Missy dashed out and ran in circles on the dry dirt before sniffing all over the place. Ana kept an eye on her as she walked with Will along the outside of the building. A loud explosion made her jump and cover her head in surprise. She nervously look around for the source of the noise, but she couldn't see any. Will chuckled before patting her back to calm her down.

"Calm down, it's only Ironhide."

"Ironhide?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, he's the resident weapon's specialist. He practices his aim every morning out in the range."

Her thoughts brightened at the thought of Ironhide. She remembered that he was with the bots that had them upon their arrival. She was glad that they obviously landed in a time before the third movie happened. It was devastating to see the grumpy mech die in such a horrid way.

"Think we can watch? I do love explosions." She asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

Will smirked at her.

"Sure, this way." He said, nodding his head to the right.

Ana picked up Missy who had cowered at her feet at the thundering sound of the explosion, her nose hiding behind her arm to block out what scared her.

"Oh don't worry babe, he won't hurt you." She cooed.

She followed after Will only to gasp at what she saw when she turned the corner. A huge crater had been blown into the earth from what she guessed was one of Ironhide's weapons. Missy started wiggling in her arms and she was quick to set her back down. A black mech stood in the middle of the shooting range, smoke billowing out from his arm mounted cannons. It was Ironhide and he looked strong and confident.

Ana couldn't help the grin that stretched her face and she ran after Missy to meet the old bot.

* * *

Aurorah slipped passed the Medbay, moving as silently as possible as to not alert Ratchet that she was anywhere nearby. She knew the medic had wanted to see her when she woke up, but she really didn't feel up to being anywhere near him. Not after yesterday.

As soon as she was sure she was far enough away, she made a mad dash down the hall. She wasn't sure where she was going, the walls were just as plain as they were yesterday but she felt she just needed to move around. Strange since she was usually to lazy to do anything even remotely active. She felt so energized since coming here.

She slowed to a walk when she neared a room that was bustling with noise. She peered in to find many people, humans and bots a like milling around together, chatting, watching TV and eating.

'_This must be the__rec room_' Aurorah thought. It was large, made so it could fit the various sized mechs all around. There were balconies lining the walls filled with tables and comfortable couches for the humans to relax were they weren't in the way of the large bots on the ground level. There were even some game tables like Ping-Pong and such. It reminded her of the building at her college were all the students hung out, with the big open bottom floor and the upper deck with big windows overlooking the school. It wasn't anyplace she wanted to be at the moment though, too many people. She gave a quick glance around to make sure Ana wasn't in the room before continuing down the hall.

She wondered the halls aimlessly. There was no destination for her, only the desire to get away for a little. It was so much to take into her mind. It was cool to be in the presence of the Transformers, beings who were only cartoons in her world. But it was also scary. These amazing beings were in the middle of a war and she and Ana had being dropped right into it. Would they be captured by the Decepticons, would they cause problems for the Autobots? They had no training in fighting in a war so there was nothing they could do to help. Course they had the strange energies, but they didn't even know what it was.

She had passed a door when a soft moan caught her attention. It sounded pained. She backed up to the room and peered inside. It looked like a apartment, a very large apartment. Probably one of the Autobot's but why would they leave to door open. She contemplated going inside. It was rude to just waltz into someone's place, but on the other hand whoever was in there sounded hurt.

Aurorah made her mind up and entered. The door behind her slid closed softly and her eyes widened. How the hell was she supposed to get out? The room had no human sized doors.

'_Well that's just great!_' She thought_. _'_Hope whoever lives here doesn't punt me to China for evading their space._'

She walked around what looked like a living room. There was two large couches in front of a large TV. There was a couple game stations with super-sized controllers for alien robot convenience. Papers and what looked like datapads, littered parts of the floor and most of the counter space in the room. There was a metal computer terminal with floating see through displays. On one of the counters was what she guessed was a energon dispenser and a round table with two chairs were placed in a dining room space.

She moved around the clutter on the carpeted floor and went over to a tiny hallway with an open door. Another moan had her freezing. She inched slowly to the door. The only things in the room was a large berth that was covered by a foam mattress and had two pillows and a soft looking blanket. To the side there was a end table with datapads and a lamp. There was a book cases that held disks and more datapads. A couple pictures occupied some of the space on the shelves. Posters covers the walls tastefully and she felt much better here than she did in the hall.

No dressers were in the room and she figured they didn't need them since they didn't wear clothing. She moved further into the room and froze again when she spotted the source of the moans. It was Jazz.

'_Wait, wasn't his room closer to the medbay._'

'_Idiot!_' Vegeta scoffed. '_Couldn't your puny mind tell the place was a medical room?_' She frowned inwardly at the voice and shook her head to clear her mind.

'_Don't listen to the voices Aurorah. They only wish to mock you._'

'_But of course, I only exist to make your life miserable. Its fun really._'

'_And I'm here to make you happy!_' Nappa chimed in. Vegeta scowled.

'_Shut up Nappa, no one was speaking to you._' He told the bald sayian.

'_Kay!_'

Aurorah snapped out of her thoughts when she herd a pained hiss and the grinding of metal. She quickly ran up to Jazz's side to see what was wrong. He was leaning against his berth his right hand clutched the left side of his abdomen and one arm hung limply at his side. A couple pieces of silver armor plating sat next to him and she saw the thick cables in his side. He was in pain and she didn't know what do. Should she call Ratchet?

"Jazz?" she said softly, placing her palm to his heated metal plating. At first he didn't seem to have heard her, but before she call to him again he turned to her with a small smile.

"How'd ya get in here ya sneaky femme?" he asked. She rubbed his plating in what she hoped was a comforting way. It wasn't much but it was all she could think to do for him at the moment.

"I was wondering the halls again. Heard your moans and found the door open so I let myself in." She shrugged as if it was no big deal. Jazz chuckled in amusement.

"Ya seem ta do that a lot. Could get ya trouble ya know." He told her.

"I know." She looked up at him with worried eyes. "What's wrong Jazz?"

"Nothin' ya should worry about. Ah can take care of it."

Aurorah frowned and softly slapped his thigh.

"Don't give me that crap you lugnut. Tell me what hurts and maybe I can help." She said. He tilted his head to her and his visor dimmed slightly. He considered her offer. It couldn't hurt to have a little help. Especially if Aurorah was offering. He could use some of her warmth for his pain. He nodded his agreement and shifted to his human sized form. He wasn't as tall as Ratchet but at what she guessed was about seven – seven and half feet tall he still towered over her.

"Okeh, so here's the problem. Ever since Ah awakened from stasis, ma muscle cables have been cramping in ma shoulders an' especially ma sides were ol' Megs tore me up. Ta get ta them Ah have ta remove ma armor. Ah can get ma side ones off but getting' ta ma shoulders is too painful. Plus ma hands are a bit big to massage them out. Femmes were the bots trained ta do that kinda thing because of their smaller fingers."

Aurorah looked at her hands and they were definitely smaller the Jazz's. She gazed up into his blue visor questionably.

"Have you told Ratchet about this?" She asked him. He shook his head, wincing and rubbing the exposed cables in his side.

"Nah, there ain't much Ratch can do beside give meh an injection for the pain."

True. If Jazz couldn't rub them his self then Ratchet probably couldn't do it either. And pain killers would only do so much. He needed someone to sooth the cables with their hands and probably on a regular basses till he got back to shape.

"Alright," She nodded. "I'll do it. How do want me to go about this?"

"Well first ah need to get the rest of ma armor off. Though ma shoulder and sides hurt the most some of the cables on other parts a meh could use a good rubbin', if that's okeh with ya?"

Aurorah blushed at the thought. Removing the armor of a Cybertronian was like striping them naked. He would be bare for her to see.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine with me. Wanna make sure you feel better." She said softly. Jazz smiled brightly and ruffled her hair with his large hand.

"Thanks. That's awfully sweet of ya." He laughed when her face grew brighter at his words.

"Well, shall we?" He gestured to his self and the red-headed nodded and hurried over to him.

Jazz and Aurorah proceeded to remove the armor from the saboteur's body. The silver mech didn't seem at all bothered about stripping down in front of her and that made her all the more embarrassed.

When the last of the silver plating hit the floor, Aurorah couldn't help but take in a good look at Jazz's now revealed protoform. He was still silver but the hue was darker and the cables and plating looked so much like the muscle structure of a human. It was fascinating to see how much their species anatomy resembled each other. Her eyes roamed further down and she breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't known she was holding when she found that his privates were still covered.

"Disappointed baby? Ah could fix that if ya like?" Jazz asked her a sly grin spreading his lips as his hand started to move down. He may have been in pain but that wouldn't stop him from having a little fun with the femme. She was just too cute not to. Aurorah's eyes widened at what his words implied. She shook her head, her hair whipping around her face, the brightest blush he had seen on her yet covering her face from hairline to neck.

He gave a bark of laughter. Yes, definitely too cute. He slowly lowered his self to the ground on his stomach. He crossed his arms in front of him and rest his head on them. He turned to regard her with sultry smile.

"What ya waitin' for babe, ya got meh a silver platter so get over here. This mech needs ya ta give him a lil' TLC." He purred, his engine rumbling in anticipation.

She quickly scrambled over to his side and fell to her knees, not sure what to do or were to start.

"S-so, how to you want me to do this?"

"Get on ma back. It's a better position. Will make getting' ta the sore cables easier."

She looked unsure about the idea of being on his back. He was already in pain and she didn't want to make that worse by sitting on him. His visor faded to black and waited, a obvious sign of trust and she took a deep breath.

She lifted her left leg to move onto the other side of him and straddled his back. He winced and moaned, tensing up and tempting her to get off him. A hand grabbed her ankle before she could move.

"It's okeh. Jus scoot up a lil' and ah'll be fine." He assured. She scooted up closer to his shoulders and the tenseness left his body a little.

"Now jus start rubbin' till ahm putteh in yer hands."

She took in a deep breath and let her hands move over to his shoulders. She hesitated for moment, releasing the air she had sucked in and then proceeded to smoothed them over the taut cables. She pressed the heel of her palms to them and started a firm rub.

A low moan escaped Jazz when some of her fingers slipped through the thick cables to the sensitive wiring below. His engine started a rumbling purr, sounding like a content panther. The thinner plating on his protoform loosened at the feel and he wiggled his shoulders, wanting her to rub under there. Small fingers glided under and stroked eliciting a louder moan.

She moved her hands from under the plating and slid down his upper arm and then back up to his neck. A few more firm strokes to Jazz's shoulders and she gently moved down till she was sitting on his hips. She pressed on the cables that were in his sides to find they were much stiffer than his shoulders. The silver mech winced when she applied more pressure to them.

"I-I'm hurting you aren't I? Maybe I shouldn't mess with your sides Jazz." Aurorah told him hesitantly. It was after all the area were Megatron had ripped him in half. She didn't want to damage something.

A rumbling growl was her awnser and Jazz's visor suddenly flickered on to a bright almost white blue.

"Don't stop! Primus don't stop!" he demanded, his voice husky and sensual and it sent shivers through her body.

"But-"

A quick movement under her had her squeaking is surprise. Large strong hands grabbed her arms and pulled her down. She was face to face with Jazz, so close their lips were almost inches from touching. She tried to back away but his strength was far greater than hers and he held her steady. She could feel a heat growing below her and she looked down. If she wasn't red before then she was now. Instead of his hips she sat now on the only armor covered part of his protoform. Her mind instantly went down the gutter. Her legs were spread on either of him, leaving them crotch to crotch. Then that meant the heat down there could only mean one thing, at least in her mind anyways.

"Oh my, Jazz…are you…are you aroused?" She could barely form the words and she hoped she was wrong. His saucy grin threw her hopes away and he nodded his head as if this was the coolest thing to happen to him.

"Oh yes baby girl, Ah most certainly am. Ah tell ya, ah haven't felt like this in a long time." His reply was so straight forward that she could only sit there and stare at him in shock. Did he just really admit to her that he was horny. Good lord what was with all these bots and being horny? First Ratchet and then Jazz!

"I was only massaging you. That couldn't have possibly turned you on like that….right?"

Jazz tilted his helm as if in thought. The hands that were grasping her arms slid down to her wrist and guided them to the cables in his sides. She wanted to pull away but Jazz wouldn't let her. Gently he moved her hands with his. He winced a few times but the longer he was massaged the less in pain he seemed to be and the more aroused he seemed to get. Aurorah tried not to think about it, that her actions were turning Jazz on but with the heat below her the needy moans the mech was making made _not _thinking about it very hard. It also didn't help that no matter how hard she tried, she too was getting very turned on. She did her best not to wiggle but the heat from his codpiece wasn't staying only there. It spread from that spot to her neither region and then through her body. It reminded her very much like what happened with Ratchet. Hot arousal and the irrational need to be one. To be taken and dominated by a strong male.

"J-Jazz," Aurorah whimpered, trying to get the mechs attention. He hummed his acknowledgement but otherwise didn't stop helping her massage his sides. "I think we should….STOP." The last word was uttered in a mix between a moan and gasp as Jazz arched his hips upward, grinding the hard warm metal of his codpiece against her covered sex.

Jazz growled and brought her head down to his. His lips brushed her ear and she shivered. Every part of her was turning super sensitive again.

"Tell meh what happened with ya and Ratchet yesterday. Why does his scent cover yer flesh?" He demanded. Aurorah blinked. Wait what? The hands that covered hers left and were placed on her hips, holding them firmly.

"Tell meh!" His growl turned into a snarl when she didn't awnser fast enough. One of his hands slid under the waist band of the cameo pants she was wearing, slipping past her panties to touch the soft slick lips of her sex. She remembered two thick metal fingers pumping in to her, the fire that burned her body and the feel of a mechs mouth on her flesh, nuzzling her breast.

"We-we touched. Dunno….what….why. It just….happened. Wanted….more but the feeling….just left." She tried to explain to him through her panting gasps. His fingers rubbed against her folds and she tried to push back, to make those fingers take the plunge, but Jazz held her fast, his touch feather light. He was teasing her.

A brush of warmth on her skin, like a gentle wind, left her sighing. A part of her flared out, making contact with that warm wind and merging with it. Tingles and pleasurable vibrations ran through her like sweet wine. These feelings were so much stronger then yesterday, so much more demanding. She was so deep within the feeling that she didn't even notice that her back was now to the ground and that Jazz leaned over her like a deadly predator.

"It's yer energy. It calls and wants meh to awnser." Jazz purred. He nipped and nuzzled her skin, delighting in the small moans he received from her. His pain though still present was shadowed by the heat of his increasing arousal.

He could still smell Ratchet on her and he huffed unhappily. He laid his body gently over hers, mindful of his hand that was still hidden beneath her clothes and rubbed, covering the other mechs scent with his. His EM field entwined with hers, ridding it of any other energies but his. He would make it known that she was his.

He had to be gentle though. He couldn't just take her like he wanted to. She was a human and one not of their dimension. But he had known, the moment she was within his sensor range that she was his. His spark had leapt in its casing when she had kissed him, thinking that he was in recharge. From then on he wanted to keep her in his hands at all times, to never let her out of his sight.

And then there was Ratchet. Jazz knew what happened in the exam room and knew the medic wasn't at fault, that when he was hit with the full force of Aurorah's special EM field that there wasn't much to be done. Jazz knew what her energy was supposed to do, but Primus if it didn't go against everything in his Alpha programming. The moment his olfactory sensors picked up Ratchet on the little femme it took all his will power not to jump up and attack him, to assert his place where Aurorah was concerned. He snarled his frustration and buried his helm into her chest.

The constricting confines of Aurorah's pants made it a little harder to touch her in his position and with a swift pull Jazz yanked both the pants and undergarment off along with removing her shoes and socks. He wanted all of her bare before him. Aurorah gasped when Jazz's free hand easily did away with her shirt and breast coverings leaving her naked once again in the presence of one of the bots. She shivered when the cool air hit her skin and she tried to cover herself. Jazz growled and pushed her hands away.

"Jazz, we really…shouldn't be doing this. We-we just meet." She moaned and grabbed his helm in her hands when his warm mouth latched onto a nipple. He sucked on it gently while his hand rubbed against the other. He finally allowed a finger to dip into her tight heat, pushing in only to stop when Aurorah yelped in pain. He felt around gently to find that she was still sealed, still innocent. The plating of his protoform bristled at the finding, a feral growl leaving his voice modulator and his engine revved stronger. He was going to be her first. But he had to ask. Humans had such a different view on interfacing then Cybertronians. Aurorah may have been tolerating his touches but she might not be too keen to allow him to take her. To interface so quickly after meeting someone was generally frowned upon in her society.

"Ah want ta take ya babe," Jazz growled, "but Ah'll stop if ya tell meh to." His visor snapped open to reveal two brightly glowing crimson optics. She was surprised at first because red eyes usually meant Decepticon but she figured this was the reason he wore his blue visor, to cover the fact that his optics were different than the other Autobots.

She gazed deeply into his optics and she saw nothing but honesty in them. He would stop if she told him to, let her get up and leave. But to be truthful, she didn't want too. Not because of some fangirlish part of her but because she knew she needed to. She needed to become one with this amazing mech.

Jazz closed his optics and waited for her awnser. The longer she took to reply the more he felt she was going to deny him. The thought of her turning him away made his spark shudder. But he would honor her request. It was ultimately her choice not his.

He felt her soft hands stroke his face plates and audio horns, causing him to shiver. He leaned into the touch and purred softly. His closed optics opened slightly to look down at her. Her soft smile and sparkling blues eyes made him relax. She lifted her head up to brush her lips against his.

"I want you Jazz. God I'm….I'm scared and not sure….if I'm making….the right choice but my heart says….to say yes." Aurorah whispered. His smile was bright and she felt a rush of emotions flood her, emotions that weren't hers swirl around her. The warm wind caressed her skin, feeling electric and making the hairs on her arms stand up.

"EM Field." Jazz whispered, answering her unasked question. Another finger joined the one that was still nestled in her heat. His pushed in and out in a slow pace making sure to rub the fleshy walls of her sex. She writhed and moaned under him as her hand caressed his helm and neck. He nipped her jawline as he gave a few more pumps inside before he removed his fingers.

Jazz sat up, wincing a little when his side protested the movement. He ignored it in favor of slipping his hand downward toward his codpiece. His interface felt constricted behind it but he delighted in the why Aurorah's eyes slowly followed his fingers as he traced the ridge of his codpiece. Her face flushed bright red when he removed it, his spike extending to full length causing him to hiss when the cool air hit him.

Aurorah's mouth hung open at the sight. She knew he would be big but she hadn't thought he'd that big. His shaft was almost as large as her forearm. It was bright silver and was ribbed on the underside with five glowing blue rings encircling the length of it. A silvery liquid beaded from the tip and she reigned in the desire to touch it. She was sure Jazz would let her if she did but she wanted to enjoy the sight of him, his beautiful form looming over her, silver protoform shining in the light that flooding from the window. And he was going to be hers.

Jazz leaned over her a smile gracing his lips. He nuzzled her cheek, breathing in her scent and the sound of her tiny laugh as he licked her like a happy puppy.

"Are ya ready Baby girl? Ah'm gonna be honest with ya and tell ta it's gonna hurt at first cuz yer're still sealed, a virgin as the humans call it." He warned.

Aurorah blushed and nodded. "I know."

He covered her mouth with his, biting and licking her bottom lip, asking for permission to taste her. She opened her mouth eagerly, allowing his glossa entrance. His kiss was soft as he explored her wet cavern, glossa sliding over her tongue giving it a fight for dominance. Moaning she leaned her head back to give him more.

As Jazz kept his mouth over hers he grabbed both of her legs to spread them further apart settling in-between the quivering thighs. He gripped his spike in his hand, guiding it to her warm entrance that was wet and ready. She felt the head probe against her folds and her muscles tensed in apprehension. Jazz stoked her thigh and aft, crooning softly in Cybertronian to relax her as he laid his body closer to hers so the vibrations of his engine could sooth.

Jazz placed his mouth beside her ear, rubbing his cheek platting against hers as he continued to whisper softly. He distracted and relaxed her enough to allow him to release his hold on his spike and quickly push it into her, breaking past her seal and filling her all the way.

Aurorah screamed and grabbed onto Jazz's shoulders when his thick spike entered her, stretching and filling her in a way she never though would happen. He was so massive but felt so perfect despite the immense pain. He didn't move for which she was thankful for. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, needing time to adjust to his size and let the throbbing ach ebb away.

Jazz felt her shudder beneath him and he nudged and licked her face worriedly. He didn't dare move inside her. She was so much more fragile than his kind and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Are ya alright?" he asked softy. She didn't answer right away and he patiently waited, listening to her slow breathing. When she finally opened her eyes he sighed in relief when she smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm okay Jazz, I'm fine. Please, take me." She said. Jazz snarled with approval of her request, making her shiver at the sheer lust in his tone. He kept his optics glued to her his gaze intense. He didn't want to miss a thing. He wanted to see all of her expressions as he made her his.

Jazz slid his spike slowly out of her tight heat till just the tip of its head was left inside. Aurorah gasp at the empty feeling but it didn't last long before he was gently filling her again. He started a slow pace that allowed her to stretch and get a feel for him as he savored her slick walls. She arched her back, keening softly and it wasn't long before she was moving her hips in time with his thrusts. When his pace quickened she moaned and looped her arms around his neck digging her fingernails into the sensitive cables and wires causing Jazz to growl. He shifted, grabbing her hips and lifting so he could dive deeper into her, the head of his spike slamming into her core with fervor.

The heat was building in her and she knew she wasn't going to hold out much longer, not for her first time. Skillful metal digits roamed her sides and stomach as Jazz's spike thrust inside her.

So lost in their passion neither noticed when small blue glyphs began to form on Aurorah's arm. Jazz was thrusting so hard and fast into her, his frame quivering that she barley felt the sting that it was causing. It wasn't till the glyphs started slithering up her neck and face and up to her eyes that they finally took notice. Almost trance like Aurorah lifted her arms and placed her hands on Jazz's chest.

Jazz felt his spark shudder in its casing, trying to reach out to the human femme below him. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't stop it. The latches to his casing clicked open to reveal the white blue glow of his spark, thrumming with energy and arousal. He could feel Aurorah reaching into him, his spark meeting her small hands as they brushed the fog like wisps that floated around the edge of his spark. He gasped as they went deeper and he had to brace his hands on either side of Aurorah as his frame shuddered violently.

Jazz couldn't believe what he was doing. He was baring the very core of his being to the little femme. It was the most intimate action to engage in and was only reserved for bondmates. The further Aurorah reached in the more he was losing control. His spark gravitated to her, wanting to merge with her in a way he wasn't sure was possible. He pressed closer to her till his spark touched her skin and nestled between her breasts. He could hear the pounding of her heart as the little organ beat in time with his spark. He gritted his denta as the sheer force of the pleasure wreaked havoc on his systems, electricity surging through his body.

And that's when he saw it, the blue glyphs had tracked their way to her chest forming an intricate circle above where her heart would be and a little blue ball of light emerged it. It was a spark. He was shocked to say the least. A human possessing a spark, but it made sense in a way. Aurorah couldn't have an EM field without a spark and the fact that she wasn't even from their dimension made it even more plausible. He wished to touch it but he knew if he moved his hand then he would surly collapse and he had no intention of ruining this moment because he couldn't hold his weight. That would be embarrassing.

When their sparks finally merged it was like the world had stopped and focused solely on them and the flood of pleasure and emotions that flowed through them. Jazz could see her childhood, the trouble maker she was and the problems she had in school. How she had a hard time interacting with people and making friends. She was shy and feared rejection and it made speaking her mind difficult. But she was also loved. He could see her friends and family and how they laughed when she joked around and how they encouraged her to succeed. She was so proud of herself when she finished high school and got a diploma. He lived these memories as if they were his own.

Jazz also knew she could see his memories as well. He could feel her surprise when she found out that he had been a companion bot before the war. She saw their war and what it did to his home and the people he cared about, how his spark cried for what he lost. Everything he knew was destroyed and he was thrown into the fire to fight a battle he wasn't prepared for.

He looked at her to see tears pooling in her eyes. She was weeping for him. He knew she wasn't pitying him but doing what he could never bring himself to do, to shed tears for the people he had lost in this miserable war. She held him tightly to her and he wrapped his arms around her making sure to not put too much weight on her.

It wasn't long before their bodies could longer hold out and the climax that hit them was powerful. Aurorah's walls tightened almost painfully around Jazz's spike and milked the transfluid that filled her in a heavy stream. It was hot and strong and she couldn't hold in the scream that erupted from her mouth that matched in volume to the roar that came from Jazz. He gave her rippling sheath a few more deep thrust, a mix of clear and silver fluids leaking past his spike to pool below them. He buried himself inside her one more time and stilled content to keep sheathed in her warmth.

Jazz's spark sang happily to have finally have found it's mate and with a shuddering breath he laid his head by hers to lick her cheek. Aurorah giggled and her happiness surged through to him. He continued to keep their sparks merged making sure that the bond was strongly in place.

Aurorah placed her hands on Jazz's helm and stroked, rubbing her fingers lightly over the spikes of his audio horns. She wiggled a little under the mech's weight causing his spike to move in her and rub against her over sensitive walls. He growled, lifting his head and nipping her nose softly.

"Ya need ta stop yer squirmin' before ya get meh wound up again. Ah can go anotha couple rounds but Ahm not so sure ya can Babe. Ya look a lil' worn out." He said. Aurorah agreed. She was exhausted. Jazz had put her through one hell of a ride and though she loved every minute of it, it sure as hell made her feel sore. She knew she would be feeling it later real good.

Jazz eventually pulled his spark away from hers, leaving her feeling a little empty. A pulse of comfort filled her mind and she relaxed. It was strange to feel another mind within hers but otherwise felt right.

"Ah think that's gonna need some getting' used ta. But ya should get some rest. Ratch is gonna need to know 'bout this and Ah doubt that's gonna go over well." He grumbled, not to excited to see the medic so soon after what happened between him and his little femme. He fell over to his back pulling his mate on top him and grunted when the soreness returned. He was going to have to have Aurorah deal with that later. For now recharge was a must. He still kept his spike nestled in her, wanting their bodies to still stay connected. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and held her close, feeling her snuggle closer to him.

"Recharge Baby girl." He purred and kissed her on the lips, savoring her sweet taste. Her EM field entwined with his and she settled down to sleep, her ear pressed to his chest to listen to his spark.

It had been many vorns, but Jazz could finally say he was truly happy again.

* * *

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	4. Worries

_**Chapter Four: Worries**_

_**Dear Shit That Needs To Be Written,**_

_**Soooo…Yeah. Me and Jazz…Together…On the floor…**_

…

…_**Things have just got awkward.**_

_**Well damn, what will Ana say?**_

_**Aurorah**_

* * *

The moment Aurorah woke up, a flood of emotions swamped her sleepy mind. She groaned and tried to move but an ache in her pelvic made her wince. Not to mentions she was trapped securely to a warm chest and something _really _big was shoved in her vagina.

'_Uh gawd, wha?_' She tried to pull her thoughts together but everything was just…blegh. It was jumbled and not everything felt like her own, it was like another presence was taking up space in her head, and she wasn't talking about Vegeta and Nappa.

"Well good aftanoon Baby girl!" A chipper voice cut through her thoughts, making her squint her eyes. Ugh, why were they so loud? Shut up!

"Fraid Ah can't do that. Gotta get up an go see Ratch." I metal digit ran down the length of her body, causing her to shiver. She squeezed herself tighter around the warm body under her not wanting to move. A groan was heard and the body underneath her shifted. She was suddenly moved to her back and whatever had made its home in her sex was removed. Her eyes shot open and she saw Jazz leaning over her with a small smile.

"Why'd you do that!?" She demanded as she attempted to move her limbs. They felt like dead weight and she just gave up with a sigh.

"Well fer one, We hafta ta take a trip down ta the med-bay, an two, if we stayed like this any longer while Ah was awake Ah can guarantee that ya won't be movin' fer the next couple a day." He leaned down to give her quick kiss on the lips before scooping her up in his arms, wincing only slightly from the movement. She gave a surprised squeak when he picked her up.

"Ah think a wash is in order before we head ta Ratch's though. Unfortunately ma racks are a bit big fer ya so we're gonna hafta use yer's."

Aurorah gave him a confused look. "But the room they gave me is on the human side of the barracks and we're not exactly decent." She said, looking up at him.

"Dontcha worry 'bout that ma sweets, Ah'll have us over there, washed and back without no one seein us." Jazz boasted, a devilish smirk gracing his lip plates. A horrified look plastered itself on her face,

"WHAT! No you can't take me out there naked!"

"Ah wasn't askin' yer permission to. Plus, if we do get caught, which we won't" He hastily added when Aurorah shot him and unimpressed look, "we'll both be nehked. Equal embarrassment."

"You wouldn't be embarrassed Jazz, you would be highly amused." She stated.

Jazz shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the frown on his new mates face, and proceeded out into the halls. Thankfully no one was around, allowing him to easily slip into the shadows and make his way over to the human barracks.

Aurorah kept her eyes closed the entire time, afraid that they would run into someone. It's not that she doubted Jazz's skills in being extremely stealthy but she just really didn't want to be seen. Anyone would be mortified to be naked in public. She heard the hiss of a sliding door opening and closing and she knew they had made it to her room.

"See, no one was the wiser." Jazz said as he placed her on her feet. She wobbled slightly before gaining her balance and turning to the silver mech behind her. He was still in protoform and she couldn't keep her eyes from drifting down to his spike. He was handsome and she suddenly felt inadequate. She blushed bright red and snapped her head around. She looked down herself, dried transfluid was stuck to her thighs and small bite mark were scattered over her breast and collarbone. She was pretty sure there were some on her neck too. A small squeak escaped her lips and she quickly bent to the floor, landing on her butt and covering her breast with her hands and bringing her legs to her chest.

Jazz walked up her, a worried look on his face. He knew she was scared and ashamed, but not because of what they did, but how she looked. He felt it through their newly made sparkbond like a heavy weight. He bent down behind her and rubbed his cheek against the back of her head. Bringing her closer to him, he settled her in-between his legs and sent her a pulse of comfort and love. His hands found her waist and slid them up, moving her hands away from her chest and grasping both of her soft breast as his kissed her neck.

"Dontcha hide yerself baby, not from meh. Ah find ya ta be beautiful so don't be ahshamed of yerself." Jazz whispered to her. Her cheeks burned brighter and she placed her hands on his knees.

"But I'm human, squishy and look at these stretch marks!" Aurorah said, pointing to the silver lines on her lower stomach. She hated those and could never get rid of them, a constant reminder to her previous weight that she had worked hard to loose. "I used to be fat!"

"Human femmes seem ta make it a habit ta criticize thur weight. If Ahm not mistaken, weight gain is normal for a femme and is simpleh hormonal, yer body is perparin' for sparklins'." Jazz made it sound so simple, like it was natural. And it kinda was except her weight gain was more from medication and eating crap food at all hours of the day. Depression did that to a person. She sighed and let her head hit against Jazz's chest softly.

"So, if I was fat would you still be interested in me." She asked.

"Yes. Ma spark don't care 'bout looks." He replied, nipping and licking at her jaw. She snorted a laugh at that.

"Many women would love for a man to tell her that." Jazz hummed his approval of her words, shifting behind her and pressing closer.

"They should. All femmes are precious no matteh shape or form, an should be cherished." He whispered. She could feel his body heating up and hers answering with eagerness. She giggled and slapped his thigh when he dragged his clawed fingers down her ribs.

"You're such a smooth talker. Now get up before we make a mess of this floor."

"Maybeh that's ma intention." His sultry voice sent shivers down her spine and she felt the spike of renewed arousal flow through the bond and course through her body. It was so weird to feel another presence within her. She should be used to it, what with Vegeta and Nappa. But they weren't really real, at least her therapist said they weren't but what did he know. They sure as hell acted like it. She felt the hard length of Jazz's spike on her back and gasped.

"I thought we had to get clean…a-and go see…" Aurorah groaned as Jazz lifted her hips and spread her thighs to position his spike at her entrance. She had a feeling he was going to be a very needy mech. As much as she wished to continue, she knew if they did, there might not be any stopping and like Jazz had said before, he would make her unable to walk for days if he wanted. She grabbed his large spike in her hands, stopping it from its goal and looked back at the silver mech. He looked confused for a moment before his visor flashed white and he growled low in his chassis at the defiance in her eyes.

"Nuh-uh, bad Jazz! You said we had to go see Ratchet. And what will Ana say when she can't find me. A man hunt will follow and when they see us like this all hell will be raised." Wow, she sounded really rational and smart right there. Then a though hit her.

"How long _have_ we been missing?" She asked the barely restrained mech. He was shaking in his desire to take her. He wanted to do it over and over again. Where did all his control earlier go? He finally vented a heavy sigh and lowered her back to the ground after she released his spike.

"Five hours." He replied. Her mouth formed fish lips as she processed this. Five hours. What the crap. People must already be looking for her, at the very least Ana and Deidara. Deidara didn't like being away from her for too long and she was probably on the hunt for her. She looked up to see Jazz's amused smirk.

"You must be bi-polar, you change moods too fast." She said. Jazz laughed, a musical sound that flowed over her like a river.

"Sorreh ta disappoint, but only you are Baby-girl."

"How do you know?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. His finger poked her in the forehead and rubbed in a circle.

"Bond." Oh. Jazz purred and replaced his finger with his lips. Aurorah felt a probing sensation in her mind and startled before relaxing when she noticed it was only Jazz. Well that was new.

"Ah know everehthing, just as ya do." He was right. She had seen all there was to him. Though he had lived for a long time he had so many memories that they had flashed so fast during their bonding that it would take time for her to properly shift through them. She smiled and smoothed her hand over his helm. He leaned into the touch his purring becoming louder.

"Alright, you. Let's get that bath done."

Jazz nodded absently, too focused on her touch. He only got out one sentence that caused her to laugh.

"You wash meh."

* * *

"Get that thing away from me."

Ana blinked when Ironhide pointed his cannons at Missy. She guessed he would be wary of little animals since Sam's dog had peed on his foot. She couldn't help but laugh and she crouched next to Missy to pet her short fur.

"Oh don't worry Ironhide, Missy knows not to pee on people." She told the black mech with a smile. He 'humphed' and looked away. Ana's smile only grew. She knew he was embarrassed.

"I'm not scared of no rodent." He glanced back down at Missy only to meet big, wide, puppy-dog eyes staring up at him. Unlike most Chihuahuas, Missy didn't have the squinty eyes they were known for. She had round, brown globes of cuteness that stared up at you with love. She surmised it was some the miniature pincher she had in her.

"See, she just wants you to pet her. Go on, give it a try." She urged.

Ana turned her own innocent, puppy-dog eyes on when it looked like Ironhide was going to say no. She had an older brother back in her dimension and just like any other good little sister; she knew just how to look at someone to make her look cute and helpless. She ignored the snicker from Will behind her. He knew that Ironhide wouldn't be able to say no. That bot was soft when it came to the younger humans.

"Oh fine, slagit!" he grumbled.

Ironhide crouched down, bringing a finger near Missy's face before hesitating. It was another laugh disguised as a cough that made him finally pet the dog. Missy's tail wagged and she licked his metal finger before he could take it back. He jumped back and waved his hand about.

"I knew it! Those little rodents are nothin' but trouble!"

Ana laughed and pat Missy when she looked up at her in confusion.

"Oh don't be a baby Ironhide; she was just giving you a kiss. It means she likes you."

Ironhide gave her a look of disgust and turned back to the firing range.

* * *

"Will, I'm hungry." Ana suddenly interjected in the middle of a conversation Will and Ironhide were having. It had been fun talking with the old bot and she didn't want to seem rude but she was really hungry and the gurgling from her stomach attested to that. Missy whined beside her, wanting food as well.

"We can go to the rec room and get something to eat?" Will offered. She hesitated, then looked at the officer with almost childish innocence.

"Please...?"

Will immediately turned and lead her back to the hanger, Ironhide rolling his optics and following. Ana seemed completely comfortable with Ironhide's thundering footsteps as they walked that way, not bothered by the ground shaking as they walked. Will seemed surprised as she had just arrived here and was so at ease. It was a little strange.

When they finally reached the rec room, Ana plundered carefully over to the café part of the room, weaving past a couple of soldiers to get to the counters where the food was being served. She looked at the different options they had. For a military base they had quite the selections. Burgers, salads, Asian food, and sub sandwiches. Just wow. She settled for something small and grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and took a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. She thanked the chef behind the counter and headed over to some seats by the wall and sat down, digging eagerly into her food. She sometimes glanced up to see what Will and Ironhide were doing, but other than that, said nothing.

She couldn't help but wonder where Aurorah was in the back of her mind. She had not seen her friend since this morning and even though she wasn't a morning person, it was close to 3:00 pm and she should have been awake by now. It was starting to worry her where the red-head could have disappeared to. Then again she was probably over thinking it. Aurorah was good at that, getting herself lost and into trouble. She could have gone to Disney World and come back in one night for all she knew.

She was about to mention it to Will, but was interrupted by heavy footsteps that could only belong Cybertronians coming into the room. She looked to the side to see Bumblebee come waltzing in, lightly bouncing on his feet as if he were boxing. A few other Autobots came in after him, one pretending to box with him, all of them seeming to laugh good-naturedly at the two. Ana propped her head on her hand with an exhausted smile, watching the gang of young Autobots flock to pick at Ironhide and gather their rations.

"Would you guys knock it off? I'm trying to refuel here!" Ironhide bellowed, Will grinning slowly despite his best efforts not to.

Ana stretched and took a swig of her Dr. Pepper, her mind going back to Aurorah. In the middle of her musing as to her friend's whereabouts, she suddenly jerked, eyes widening a little. She had completely forgotten about her BMW she left behind at the junkyard. She stood without hesitation and walked right up to Will, tapping him almost urgently and rapidly on his shoulder. He turned, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah?"

"I left my car behind when we were abducted. Please, it's _really_ important. Can you get it back, it's my baby?" she asked. Will's eyebrows furrowed, and he blinked.

"Well...I don't know what _I_ can do about it, but I can take you to Optimus and see what he has to say about it." he offered. Ana's shoulders sank some as she mentally weighted her odds of asking the Autobot commander and him actually helping.

"Are you sure?" she mused after a moment.

"I doubt anything can be done about your car now, but I can still take you to him if you want to try." she nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna go." she said. Quickly finishing her food, Will lead Ana from the room, leaving Ironhide to fight off Bumblebee and the other pesky Autobots himself.

It took an minute for Ana to muster up the courage to knock on the human sized door next to bot sized one. Will had left just a minute ago to attend to something and said he would pick her up when she was done speaking to Optimus. She took a huge breath and blew out before raising her hand and giving to door a firm knock before she lost her nerve. She only waited a second before the door opened and she was beckoned in. She took in the size of the large room around her. It was clean and organized, only a few personal effects such as a desk with a pot that had silver crystals growing and a few framed photos of the Autobots and NEST soldiers on the wall. She was interrupted from her gazing by a strong voice.

"Hello Anastasia, how have you been?"

She looked up to see Optimus Prime sitting behind a huge desk. It was times like these that Ana remembered how small they were compared to them. She smiled when Optimus offered a hand for her to climb on and was gently deposited on his desk in front of him. She looked around to find human sized leather couches set up on a corner of his desk. Nice to know he was considerate of the humans here. She sat in a particularly comfy looking leather chair.

"I've been okay I guess. Still all so much to take in you know." She admitted. Optimus nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like to be in a new world.

"I am glad you are doing well. Captain Lennox contacted me and said you wished to discuss something that is of importance to you."

"Well, I was actually wondering if one of you could help me bring my car here, you know, back to base. I know it doesn't really seem all that important but…" She considered mentioning the Allspark sitting in her engine, but something stopped her. "…it's one of the only things I have left of my world beside my dog and friend. That car means a lot to me." She pleaded. Optimus looked down at her with gentle eyes before patting her head softly with a finger.

"I'm sure we can ask one of the bots to help you." He told her.

She stared up at him from under her lashes as he went quiet and his eyes dimmed. She guessed he was communicating with the other bots with his comm. She realized than that their eyes could be just as expressive as any humans if one knew how to look at them right.

His eyes brightened back up and looked down at her. "Ironhide said he would take you. He's been getting restless here on base being cooped up with the 'younglings'." He smirked a bit and gave her a mischievous look. "Though I suspect he may also have a soft spot for you. Care to explain?"

She smiled and blushed a bit before looking away. "Well…I may have used the puppy-dog stare on him." Her mood went down a bit. "It always worked on my older brother." She said softly. Matt; she wondered if she would ever be able to see him again. Would she be stuck here for the rest of her life? As cool as it was to be here with the Transformers, she really wanted to go back home. She had no desire to be a part of a war. She wanted to go to college and live a normal life; something she couldn't do here. Not with giant alien robots and strange energies.

Ana sighed and shook her head. She looked up to Optimus to see concern in his bright blue optics.

"Do not worry Anastasia," he said, placing a large finger on her shoulder, "We will do everything we can to return you to your world."

She smiled softly and pressed her cheek to the warm metal beside her. She just hoped they could return.

* * *

Ana was grateful for the bit of comfort that Optimus had given her. Before she had let his office she had gotten permission from the Autobot leader to go with Ironhide to get her car.

As she made her way to the main hanger, she stopped a passing Autobot in hopes to get a quick question answered, one that had been bugging her all day. The mech she waved down was about medium height for his kind, his paint a bright red and white. His helm had two bent audio horns and his chest looked like a cassette dock. She instantly knew who this was.

"Um, excuse me, Blaster right?" she asked. The mech smiled and nodded before bending down to be closer to her level.

"Right you are. You must be one of the human femmes Siders picked up. He's always picking up femmes." He said. "So, somethin' ya need?"

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you by any chance saw my friend Aurorah, the girl I came here with. She's got red hair, blue eyes, looks a little lost. I haven't seen her anywhere since this morning and I know she tends to wonder a lot but I figured I would have at least seen her by now. " Ana explained worriedly. Blaster thought for a second before he nodded.

"Yeah I saw her. She was with Jazz and they were heading for the med-bay a half-hour ago." He told her. Ana gave a bright smile and thanked the red mech before hurrying off to were she remembered the med-bay to be.

She was almost there when she heard the loud voices of who she knew to be Ratchet and Jazz. No one was in the hallway which surprised her but Ratchet seemed to be in a fouler mood then yesterday so that might have something to do with it. She didn't know why but instead of simply barging in she crept up to the outside of the door to listened and watch in. Had they not been too engrossed in their yelling match they would have noticed their watcher because of her energy.

Ana knew something wasn't right. For one, Jazz and Ratchet looked about ready to fling their selves at each other like wild animals. And two, they were speaking angrily, mostly in their native language so they probably didn't want any humans to know what they were speaking about. But once in a while they would slip an English word here and there, but not enough for her to actually know what was going on.

She noticed Aurorah sitting up on the metal berth looking anxious and worried. Deidara was wrapped in her arms, tail twitching and ears laid flat against her head.

Ana wanted to barge in and demand what was going on. But she stopped, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes wide. Ratchet and Jazz finally letting something slip out in English.

"Jazz, you irresponsible glitch head! You interfaced and bonded with a fracking human! How, how…Primus!"

"Ya can't say nothin' about bein' irresponsible Ratchet! Yer lil' exam fer example!" Jazz growled back acidly.

Ana looked back at her red haired friend. She had lowered her head, her cheeks flushed.

Did that mean?

Aurorah and Jazz…they had sex and bonded.

She pushed the door open and stomped in.

* * *

_**Dear Shit That Needs To Be Written,**_

_**So Ratchet didn't take the news well…**_**at all**_**, and I was really worried Jazz was going to lose his calm and start swinging. I couldn't feel any if his emotions through the new bond so I knew he blocked it to keep me from feeling his anger. God I didn't think it would be **_**this**_** bad!**_

_**Was it really that terrible the we bonded?**_

_**Obviously it was.**_

_**Aurorah**_

* * *

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	5. Boiling Point

_**Chapter Five: Boiling Point**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I was mad. I'm not quite sure what it was fueled by, but I guess I didn't want things to change. Not as fast as they were. When had things slipped out of control?**_

_**Ana**_

* * *

Aurorah smiled as she and Jazz made their way to the med-bay. Surprisingly they were able to finish their shower without Jazz getting to aroused to throw her against the wall and frag the hell out of her. Thank god though. She didn't think she would be able to resist him the second time.

When they were bathing, Jazz had all but melted in her touch. He had become nothing but a big quivering purring pile of goo and she had giggled almost the entire time. When it was her turn to wash he had insisted on doing it and she had in turn become goo as well. In fact she had almost fallen asleep. His touch was gentle but firm as he massaged her body, chasing away stress and aches that had built since coming here. Afterwards she had quickly dressed in some clothes that she had been provided with and had slinked back to Jazz's room so he could put his armor back on.

As they neared the hall that the med-bay was stationed in, she could feel her good mood start to slip as she remembered what happened yesterday. Ratchet hadn't been happy. No, ashamed with his self was more like it. What was she going to say to him when they got there? That everything's fine, things happen. Pfft, he'd glare her to hell and back. Maybe she should act like it never happened? It sounded like a good idea but then that always lead to awkwardness and god did she hate when things get awkward. She has also missed her check up with him. That was going to make for a very unhappy medic.

She looked up at Jazz from her position in his hand. A small smile was on his lip plates but Aurorah could feel a weight in her chest were a spark had formed, his frustration but also a sense of determination. She wasn't sure what for, she was a newbie at this whole sparkbond thing but she hoped it had nothing to do with harming Ratchet. She focused on the part of her chest with the spark a tried pushing calmness to him. She was rewarded with a quiet laugh and a warm mental caress on her lips.

"Still a ways ta go Babe, but thanks."

Aurorah smiled. The smile was wiped off her face though the moment the entered Ratchet's med-bay. The medic stood there in the middle of the room, arms crossing his chassis and a frightening glint in his optics.

"Is there a reason why you're late and smell like you just interfaced with Jazz?" Ratchet got right to the point. She was a little too stunned to say anything, her mouth opening and closing but no words coming out.

"_What do I say, what do I say, what do I say?_" she rambled. She knew they had to inform Ratchet about what happen, but she hadn't expected him to already know and to be so angry about it. A warm weight settled into her lap, and she looked down to see Deidara staring up at her, concern in her blue-green eyes. Aurorah wrapped her arms around her, pulling her feline friend close and stroking her hand on her soft fur. It was a comforting motion the she indulged regularly.

"Well because we did interface, and bonded." Jazz replied in cybertronian, blue visor flashing. He gently set her on the metal berth and faced Ratchet. The medic bristled, balling his hands into fists. He didn't know why the knowledge of the two mating bothered him. Maybe because it was so soon. No, there was another reason, the same reason his body had acted out of instinct yesterday when Aurorah's energy had flared so strongly. But he couldn't think on that.

"Jazz, you irresponsible glitch head! You interfaced and bonded with a fracking human! How, how…Primus!" Ratchet bit out, his glare harsh. Jazz didn't falter as he lashed back at him.

"Ya can't say nothin' about bein' irresponsible Ratchet! Yer lil' exam fer example!" Jazz growled acidly. He had blocked his bond to Aurorah so she didn't have to feel his irritation at the medic. She was already upset. And so was her cat judging from the low throaty growl emanating from her, the pointy ears laid back against her head and the erratically twitching tail. She had all the looks of a mad protective carrier with her sparkling. Kind of strange for an animal but it kept Aurorah calm…somewhat anyways.

Aurorah felt the moment Jazz had closed off the new bond. She found she didn't like the feeling of him not being with her. It was almost a lonely feeling. Maybe it was because their bond was new. Jazz had explained the little he knew about bonds, and that it took a little while for it to settle in the beginning. They would be constantly reliant on each other.

She watched as the two bots continued arguing but it didn't last long as they all heard the door being slammed open and stomping entering the room. She looked over to see Ana and dread filled her. She hadn't thought that she would have to talk to her about it so soon. She had wanted a little bit of time before confronting her friend.

But that was not to be. The moment she saw Ana's face she cowered. She looked mad. Okay mad didn't seem to be the right word. More like furious.

She had to admit to herself, she was a bit scared.

* * *

The moment Ana stepped into the room, all noise ceased and eyes, optics and visor turned to her. She would have felt nervous had she not been so angry.

She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way; Aurorah was her friend. But… to think she would have slept with an Autobot so soon. They hadn't even been in this world a week. She also couldn't help but to be a little jealous. Her love life had never been daisies and roses and she would admit that all the heartbreak had made her a little bitter, but she had always tried to be above that. She knew to appreciate the people close to her. Because they all left in the end, whether by death or separation.

But raw anger still simmered inside her, creating a lump in her throat and a heavy weight above her heart. Negative thoughts slammed against her head. Was Aurorah so selfish? She curled her hands into fists. What about her? Did Aurorah even think about how her bonding with Jazz would affect her? She knew how friends got when they got boyfriends, everyone else would soon be second best. It was only a matter of time before Aurorah forgot about her in her (love? Lust?) of Jazz. She chocked down and stomped on any notion of tears.

Ana stopped and looked up at the two towering Cybertronians, her glare hard and cold.

"Care to explain yourselves!" she demanded, folding her arms across her chest to stop her hands from shaking. Ratchet was the one to awnser her.

"How much did you hear?" he asked, his voice which was previously lashing at Jazz furiously was now strained, as if he was barley reigning in his control. Her eyes narrowed. Who cares how much she heard.

"I heard enough, now awnser me!"

Ratchet turned fully to her, his optic were almost white with his suppressed emotions. Ana backed up a little. Ratchet wouldn't hurt her she knew, but his posture which was still very intimidating. Jazz seemed as in control as Ratchet but at least he hid it better.

"If you've heard enough, then you know by now that Jazz and Aurorah are irrevocably bonded. There's no going back."

"Bullshit!" She snapped angrily and turned to Aurorah, ready to give her a piece of the emotions she was holding. How dare she! "What the hell were you thinking Aurorah, that you'd fuck him and then everything would be sugar and happiness? This isn't a fanfiction! You can't just do whatever the hell you want. This just so happens to be real fucking life so get it through your head."

Aurorah visibly flinched at her cruel words and curled in on herself. Deidara growled. The cat could feel the boiling emotions in the room as if they were her own. She was very sensitive to these things.

"Hey now, calm down lil'lady!" Jazz tried to calm the raging femme, placing his hands up. He felt the downward spiral of his mates emotions and opened the bond back up, calming his self and sending the same to Aurorah as she poured herself into his spark. He almost didn't notice when Ana faced him and switched her rage at him.

"And you! How dare you take advantage of Aurorah! What is wrong with you!?" Her words were like a physical blow and his visor flickered with his surprise.

"Advantage?" he huffed, indignant of her accusation. He in no way took advantage of Aurorah. He had asked and she had agreed. He was about to argue but she beat him to the punch.

"You ever think she might not have agreed to this under a clear head, that the energy would do the talking for her?!"

"That was my point exactly!" Ratchet added in exasperation. "But now that is moot. Now we can only do is take this to Optimus and do damage control"

Ana glared at the floor. She needed to leave. Being in this room was making her madder by the minute. She abruptly turned around and muttered. "I'll be outside if you need me, though I doubt it."

* * *

Aurorah had quickly ran out of the room the moment she had asked Jazz to put her on the ground. She felt his worry for her as she ran down the halls but he respected her request to get some air and so didn't follow her.

She ran out past the hanger, past vehicles and into the forestry area until she emerged at a cliff edge overlooking the crystal blue ocean. The sounds of the water moving and splashing against the rocky slope, mixed with cries of seagulls was calming. She backed up a little till her back hit a palm tree and slid down to sit heavily on the ground. Deidara had followed after her and curled up beside her.

Ana's words had hit her hard. Never before had she seen her friend so angry and to have that anger turned towards her. It scared her. Ana had looked like an entirely different person.

Was it really so bad the she and Jazz had bonded? Yeah, it happened really fast and she knew such a pace would have bothered her before, but this was different. She felt that it was the right thing to do when he asked her and she had never been so sure of one of her decisions as she did then. Now she felt Jazz with her and it was like being wrapped up in love and safety. The feeling of being hugged or kissed or just touched even though he wasn't there was amazing. She would never give it up, not for the world.

She hugged her knees to her body and laid her chin on them as she stared out to the water. It wasn't too soon later that she felt the tears start to fall.

"I'm sorry Ana. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." She whispered.

A crunching of dirt and leaves caught her attention and she whipped around to see a familiar face that she hadn't seen since he had brought her and Ana to Diego Garcia. Sideswipe rolled over to her with a look of concern.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. Aurorah shook her head as he gracefully sat down next to her. They were quiet for a while and she indulged in the comfort Sideswipe seemed to be giving her. She didn't know why he was doing it but it was nice.

"I saw you running out of the hanger like there were pit hounds on your heels. Are you okay?" he asked with genuine worry. Aurorah wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks and glanced at him before turning her head again. She wanted to tell him that she was fine, but the words died in her throat when she tried to say them.

Sideswipe touched a large finger to her back and she gave a shuddering sigh as fresh tears fell.

"She yelled at me. She's never yelled at me." She choked out. The finger on her back started to rub gently and she buried her head in her arms, small sobs shaking her body. She was so sensitive to emotions. She couldn't deal with people being mad at her. She always tried to please people to keep from getting into confrontations. She didn't want to be hated.

"Do you…want to tell me about it? I may not seem like it but I'm a pretty good listener." He offered.

Aurorah shrugged. "She's mad…" she mumbled into her knees. Her voice was barely audible but Sideswipe could still hear her clear as day.

"Your friend Anastasia?"

She sighed heavily before looking up at her companion. "Ana, she likes to be called Ana." She told him. Sideswipe blinked but nodded.

"Okay then. So I'm guessing that this has to do with Ana...finding out about you and Jazz." He questioned. Aurorah's head shot faster than lighting and she gaped at him. How did he….no way!

"How do you know that!?" she demanded, face flushed with embarrassment. Sideswipe didn't seem bothered by her quick change in mood and simply replied.

"All the bots know, at least the ones who have seen you or Jazz today." He looked down at her and smirked. Her mouth was open, clearly wanting to say something but unable to.

"Jazz didn't tell you that everyone one would be able to smell you on each other the moment you came into range, did he?"

Aurorah's face grew brighter and she bolted into a standing position, much to Deidara's displeasure and Sideswipe's amusement. She quickly started to pace, not bothering to look at the silver bot that was watching her, not that she would want to. She was mortified. Everyone on base most likely knew that she and Jazz did the dirty deed. No wonder Ratchet had been so quick to lash at them. He smelt them on each other. It was like a giant 'We did it!' sign painted on her back that she was pretty sure was there to stay.

It was a chuckle that snapped her out of her tirade.

"Calm down femme before you hurt something." Sideswipe snickered as those fleshy cheeks flushed redder than her hair. It was an improvement from her crying though and so he egged her on.

"This isn't funny! It's like having a hicky on your face! Everyone can see it!" she yelled, neck stretchered to look up at him. He decided to save her the pain and folded down into a smaller version of his self. A trick the majority of the bots were using to make their human companions more at ease with them. Granted they were still bigger than them, but about a foot or two but it helped. Next to the human femme Sideswipe was with he was a little over two feet taller.

He stood there a moment as Aurorah paced. "Are you regretting bonding with Jazz now?" He asked. Aurorah stopped and slowly turned to him.

"No. Why?"

"Well you seem to be getting awfully upset."

She gaped at him. "I'm not upset." She told him. She fidgeted under his gaze and sighed. "It's just…really embarrassing to have everyone, you know, _know!_" she exclaimed, flinging her hands into the air and then let them flop to her sides.

"Well not everyone knows, only the bots and…" Sideswipe began only for Aurorah to sigh and slide to the ground.

"Ana." She said. Sideswipe cringed a little. He had been hoping to keep the femme from thinking about what happened with her friend. He didn't really understand why he even cared but his spark would not let him rest while she was sad. It was a feeling he shouldn't have. Not towards a bonded. Not towards a human. But he had felt it the moment she had touched him. When she laid herself upon his hood to place kisses and when she fondled his wires that night it had caused his spark to pulsate in such a strange way. And it had scared him. Now that she was bonded to Jazz he had thought the feeling would go away. But it didn't. It simply got stronger.

"Are you alright Sideswipe?"

Aurorah was looking at him as he stood there staring off into space. He shook his helm and went to sit next to her. She watched him and it made him feel very nervous.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking." He told her.

"Oh."

"Anyways, how close are you and Ana?" he asked her. She didn't even have to think before she replied.

"We're pretty close. We haven't known each other long but since the moment we met we were joined at the hip as my mom told us and it's like we've known each other forever." She said.

"Well, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about then!" Sideswipe smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Aurorah blinked, startled by his words. It couldn't be that easy…could it?

"Really?" she scooted closer to the silver frontliner, oblivious to the small twitching of his plating the closer she got to him.

"Of course," he assured, "My twin and I always get into arguments and we always end up good in the end. We just talk after beating the slag out of each other." The hopefulness in her eyes made his spark skip and he patted her on the head. In a flurry, two warm arms wrapped around his neck and he barely kept himself upright.

"Thank you Sideswipe!" she chirped. He couldn't move at first but he quickly gained control of himself and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck. At one time, he would have slagged himself for ever thinking of being in such intimate contact with another's bonded, but right now he could care less as he relished the feel of her soft flesh as she clung to him. He knew later Jazz would say something of that he was sure, but he would wait till he crossed that bridge.

* * *

Ana headed swiftly to where she had believed Ironhide would be. Her anger still swirled around in her and the only way she could think to get rid of it was to see things get blown up. Nothing like imagining the person who made you mad blowing up. Or maybe he'd take her driving; she always found driving calming. There was just something about the constantly changing scenery that calmed her down.

When she finally made it to the shooting grounds, sure enough Ironhide was there training with other soldiers on base. He noticed her and her bad mood and quickly wrapped things up with a soldier and walked over to her. He put a hand on his hip and stared down at her.

"Alright what's wrong missy?" he inquired.

Ana tried to hold on to her anger, but the second Ironhide had asked her what was wrong, it all but fizzled out. Now she was just left with sadness.

"I…I just…" She took a breath to keep tears at bay. Sometimes she felt like such a crybaby. "Do you think maybe we could go for a ride?" She asked softly, lifting her palms to her eyes.

He stared at her before relenting, "Alright little missy. But I expect an explanation after we get on the road."

She nodded her head and watched as Ironhide folded down into his alt form. The door opened for her and she climbed into the passenger seat. Once he started driving Ana couldn't help but look back at the fight she had just had with Aurorah. Why had she gotten so mad?

She knew her anger. She knew how to control it. She had long ago mastered how to manage her emotions. She wasn't rash, she wasn't quick to anger, and she never took her anger out on people. But today there has been a break in her tightly controlled emotions. One she couldn't stop from shattering.

What had come over her?

"Alright missy, start talking." Ironhide's rumbling voice split the silence and she looked up.

"I don't… I just…I got so angry." She muttered.

"Is this about Jazz and the glitchhead?"

Ana's eyes widened. Had word actually spread so fast?

"How do you…?"

"The moment I saw those two it was easy to tell. A Cybertronians sense of smell is much stronger than a humans and I could easily smell their mingling scents."

Ana glanced outside the window and curled her legs up close to her chest, resting her head on her knees.

"I don't know why I got so mad, but I guess in a way I just felt…betrayed. That she would do something so big, so life changing on the flip of a coin in a world we're not even from. That she would leave me behind. I never had many friends and I don't want to lose those that I do have."

She felt the seat belt tighten a bit around her as if in a hug. Ana felt a few tears escape her eyes at the sweet gesture and buried her head further in her knees. Why was all this happening? What was this 'energy' that both of the girls emitted? Ana had no doubt that the energy was a big part in why Jazz and Aurorah had bonded and that was one of the reasons she had gotten so angry. She was frustrated that their lives were being so dictated by this energy. The realization that the energy could make them bond with a random bot scared her.

But most of all, she would admit, only to herself, that she was jealous that none of the bots had reacted to her the way Jazz had with Aurorah. That thought brought a blush to her face.

Okay there was one bot that had been…amorous with her, but he was a Decepticon! And that was practically molestation!

"You alright missy?"

Ana jumped out of her thoughts and blushed even more.

"Yeah…just thinking. Ironhide, do you think this energy we both emit could have been what made Jazz and Aurorah bond?"

"Hmm, there's no doubt that it could have pushed them together sooner than anyone would have liked, but a bond between two sparks is something no energy can dictate, Aurorah had to have agreed in the end for it to have worked."

Ana sighed. She couldn't stay mad at her now. She'd have to find her and apologize to her soon. Her brows furrowed. But why had she gotten so mad? That just wasn't like her, at all. Something clicked in her mind.

"Hey Ironhide?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the energy could have fueled my anger? Like, made me madder than I normally would be?"

She felt and heard Ironhide hum. "Well I wouldn't be surprised if it could. If it could influence Aurorah into bonding, what's to say it can't incite your anger? We know nothing about it aside from the fact that it allowed a Cybertronian and human to bond"

She sighed. "I just don't like not being in control of myself."

"No one does little missy."

* * *

After her talk with Ironhide, she decided she would find Aurorah right away as she knew she was probably wallowing in a self-made hole, and apologize to her. Jazz too.

As she headed back to the hanger she was surprised to see the very person she wanted to see walking by. Aurorah was trudging along and surprisingly Sideswipe as with her. She was sure Jazz would have been the one to be at her side. She shook the thought away before it could become nasty and ran over to her friend.

When Aurorah saw her, the girl was quick to bow her head and shuffle her feet. Sideswipe said something that she couldn't make out and left with a small wave.

Ana cleared her throat out in a nervous gesture. "Hey."

Aurorah peeked up at her then back at the ground. "Hey."

Ana sighed. "Look, I'm…sorry about what I said. I just…I don't want to lose you."

She looked up surprised. "Lose me?"

"You know Amy? We used to be super close best friends…until she discovered boyfriends. Then all she thought about was seeing them. Once I was super excited because she said we could hang out, but after we left her house, she said it was just a cover for her parents, so they wouldn't know she was going to her boyfriend's house. I walked with her the five miles to his house and sat in the living room watching TV while they made out in the bedroom. Her boyfriend was more important than me. I just…was afraid you'd do the same thing." Ana said, looking away from her friend, rubbing her arms. "And plus, this is just happening so fast, and we're in a different world. I don't like not being in control of my own f ate."

Aurorah quickly grabbed Ana and shook her, her voice raising with urgency. "I would never leave you Ana! Where I go you go! Dudes have this really sexist saying, 'Bros before hoe's!' Even though Jazz and I are bonded, which by the way still baffles me that it happened, I will never leave you."

Ana couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore and wrapped her arms around Aurorah in the tightest hug she could manage.

"You promise!" she muttered into the red-head's shirt. Aurorah smiled, tears sliding down her cheeks as well.

"Of course."

Ana grabbed onto that promise with all she had. She stood back and wiped the salty liquid from her eyes. They would get through this. They had too.

* * *

"Hey Ironhide! I'm ready to head out!"

Ana jogged towards where Ironhide was in the rec room. She had smoothed things over with Aurorah and now she felt refreshed and ready to get things done. The thought of the cube and her car jumped around in the back of her mind.

Ironhide looked up from the cube of energon he was drinking and waved her over. "I'll be ready in a minute. Come wait over here with me."

She smiled and ran over to his side climbing up on the hand he held down to her and setting her on his knee.

"So how'd things go with the glitchhead?" he asked, lifting the cube to his lips and taking a long drink. Ana shrugged her shoulders.

"We're good now. Gonna be hard to get used to though."

The big mech snorted. "Tch, putting those two together is just asking for trouble. It's a match made in the pit."

Ana laughed and patted him on the knee. "I'm sure it won't be too bad." She tried to assure. Ironhide's doubtful look told her that he didn't buy it.

"Hey Ana!" a familiar voice called.

The brown haired girl turned her head towards the voice and saw Will walking towards her with Epps and Missy in tow. Oh woops. She knew she had forgotten something. Will had a frown on his face while Epps was grinning like a loon; Missy was right at Wills heels, tail wagging and eyes glowing up at him.

"Hey, what's up?"

Epps grinned. "Will here's got himself a admirer, Dontcha Will?"

"Oh shut it Epps." Lennox muttered.

Ironhide who had just finished his energon and motioned for Ana to climb onto shoulder so he could stand.

Will huffed "Anyways, Ana you think you could take her back? She's nice and all, but I'd rather not have her getting underfoot, especially if things get hectic."

"Pfft! But ya look so manly! Now ya just need a bag to carry her in!" Epps chimed in. Will glared at him, making the soldier laugh.

"Actually Will," Ironhide began, "we're gonna head out now to retrieve Ana's car like Optimus requested."

"Oh, well then, where should I put the dog?" he asked, glancing down at the small Chihuahua. Missy caught his look and jumped onto his leg, pawing and wagging her tail happily. Lennox sighed and gave a pleading look upwards.

Ana popped her head over Ironhide's shoulder and answered him with a grin. The big mech was happy to feel the little femmes mood brighten.

"Just find Aurorah and tell her to babysit. She'll be fine with her."

Missy barked happily.

* * *

Ana stood on her knees in Ironhide's passenger seat and stared out of the back window. Two army vehicles were following them as well as a huge trailer. She assumed they were going to put her car in that. She was amazed. She had never been involved in something like this. It was kinda exciting, even though they were just picking up a car.

"Sit down now, we're almost there." Ironhide rumbled.

Oh. She plopped back down into the seat and smiled at the dashboard.

"I'm finally getting my car back. Hey you think you guys would help me fix him up? He's kind of…a crap heap!" she said sheepishly.

"I doubt Optimus would agree with Cybertronian tech in your car." He told her seriously. Their tech was not to be shared with humans.

She laughed, waving off his concern. "Oh no, I meant just with regular old human mechanics. I'm sure human tech isn't that hard for you."

He chuckled. "Why not, I'll even help you install some awesome guns…in case of emergencies of course." He added quickly.

"Of course, emergencies."

A little while later, Ana noticed they were near the old junk yard where her car was parked and perked up. She bounced up and down in her seat and pointed out of the window. "It's over there, just around the corner!" she exclaimed happily.

"Here that Will? Get ready for pickup." Ironhide spoke up. His radio crackled to life and she heard Will's voice over the speakers.

"Roger that."

When they pulled up into the yard Ana expected to see her car a little sun bleached but fine. But to her horror, the BMW wasn't even there. "What?"

The passenger door opened and Ana quickly climbed out, looking around franticly. Once she was clear Ironhide changed into his root mode and put his hands on his hips.

"Well, where is it?" he asked her.

Ana frowned in despair and made a quick walk around the junkyard. "I don't understand. It was right there by that tree. And it was basically a junker too. Who would want to steal it?"

Ana's eyes widened and she stood closer to Ironhide. "What, but why would they…" Her heart stopped. Had the Decepticons somehow found out about the cube in her car? She desperately searched her mind for a time when Barricade could have found out and her eyes widened when she remembered. He had looked at her car weirdly when he kidnapped her. He must have reported it. Oh no.

"Ummm Ironhide, I think there's something I need to tell you."

He looked down at her with a wary look.

"What is it?"

"Well, um….see, I may have found something in my cars engine that wasn't supposed to be there and could be a big problem."

"And?"

She stared up at him with puppy dog eyes. "It might have been something that looked like an Allspark cube?" She squeaked out.

Ironhide exploded. "What! You say this now!?"

Her brow furrowed and in a small nervous voice she tried to explain. "I had thought it was something I dreamed up. I mean, I didn't even know we were in your dimension. How was I supposed to know what I saw was actually real?" Her eyes fell to the ground when she felt the stares on her. She screwed up big time. She should have said something instead of keeping it to herself. Now the Decepticons had it and who know what they planned to use it for. Okay, so they would probably use it for world domination and that would be really bad.

Ironhide growled and turned towards the humans. "Scan the perimeter and make sure the Decepticons didn't leave any presents!"

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Shiznits, if getting into a major fight with Aurorah hadn't been bad enough, now the Decepticons have my car and the cube that was in it? I can tell shits gonna hit the fan, and I don't know if I wanna be around when it falls.**_

_**At least me and Aurorah are besties again, things could be worse right?**_

_**Ana**_

* * *

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	6. R U SRS

_**Chapter Six: R U SRS**_

_**Dear Shit That Needs To Be Written,**_

_**So, Ana and I seem to be good now. I can't tell you how glad I am for that. I couldn't imagine losing my friend. But now that we have resolved our…issues, another seems to have arisen.**_

_**Jazz. He seems…upset or distracted by something. I know it can't be because of the Allspark that was apparently in Ana's car. He started acting like this before the news got out. In fact, it was right after I got back from talking with Ana. He was so tense he was making his still healing sides hurt. I tried to ask him what was wrong but he brushed it off and trying to comb through the bond didn't bring forth an awnser either.**_

_**And when we went to bed, he had curled around me so protectively, almost like he thought I would disappear.**_

_**I was worried.**_

_**Aurorah**_

* * *

To say the aftermath of Ana's big secret was hectic was an understatement. Ever since she had told Ironhide that there was basically a separate, whole Allspark in the engine of her car, and that very Allspark was now in the hands of their enemies, the base had burst into a frenzy of activity. She hadn't seen Ironhide in two days because of an important scouting mission Will and he had gone on.

"Remember; don't pull the string until he turns the corner." Ana said seriously.

Aurorah bumped her on the shoulder.

"Shut up, I know that." She hissed.

The two of them had been bored since everyone on base became busy, and when they were hanging in Jazz's room chatting about random things, pranking had come up. One thing had led to another and they had agreed to plan a prank on Sideswipe, the resident prank king. Of course Jazz had begged to be let in during the times he wasn't busy with a meeting and they agreed; they would need a bot to help get the things they needed after all, and Jazz was perfect to set most of the stuff up. They could in no way reach the roofs of the hallways like he could. Jazz set the trap while they pulled the cord basically.

"Oh wait, I hear wheels coming!"

Ana and Aurorah hid behind a corner where it turned into the hall where the trap was set. Both of the girls had their hands on the cord, muscles tense and ready to pull. Bright smiles lit up their faces when they saw the silver gleam of Sideswipe's plating round the corner.

"Pull!" Both hollered and pulled the thick chains they were holding with all their might. It set off a chain reaction that had them roaring with laughter. One of Sideswipe's wheeled feet was snagged in a loop of chains and he was lifted in the air. His weight caused the two large barrels of sticky tar that was above him to tip and release all its contents on him. At the same moment three machines from the sides and the ceiling blew loads of multicolored feathers everywhere, coating Sideswipe till not an inch of him was uncovered.

Jazz, who had been the one to helpfully lead the poor bot to his demise burst with laughter. Sideswipe was definitely a sight to see.

Aurorah skipped over to him merrily. She leaned in close and chirped, "Look what we caught guys, a rainbow big bird." She turned to Jazz and gave him her prettiest look. "Can I keep him" She pleaded as Ana looked the struggling and indignant Sideswipe over, inspecting their work.

"What the slag!" the silver bot, now different shades of color shouted, trying to reach his caught leg. He glared at Ana when she giggled.

"Well, the gurls where getting' a bit bored and well, ya just can't pass up the chance ta prank the prankster." Jazz explained, not the least sorry about Sideswipe's predicament. Especially after yesterday when his mate came back to him smelling like the bot.

Sideswipe frowned and twisted around as much as he could from hanging upside down. He knew this was Jazz's own way of getting revenge if that smirk was anything to go by. He let out a frustrated groan and stopped trying to struggle.

"Come on! Just let me down!"

Jazz smirked and tilted his head to the side.

"Ah don't know man, upside down and covered in rainbow feathers is a good look for ya."

The two girls giggled next to Jazz and Sideswipe switched his glare to the two, though it softened when he saw the smile on Aurorah's face. At least she was happy now instead of that sad girl he saw night two nights ago. It made his spark flutter.

He looked back up at Jazz and growled. "Alright what do you want?"

"Who said Ah ever wanted anything from ya?"

"Obviously you aren't going to let me down until you get something out of me."

"Hmm, Ah wonda…" Jazz said, placing a hand on his chin and rubbing. He was interrupted by a poorly stifled snort and he turned in the direction it came from.

"Whoa! Dude!" A little ways down the hall stood a bot who was slightly taller than Jazz and had one wheel as a foot. He had a hand over his mouth but as he continued to look at Sideswipe the dam broke and he bent over at the waist with laughter.

"Ha! Wh-hat…what the s-slag..HA HA HA HA!"

Sideswipe growled and started twisting from the chain he was tied too to try and turn around and face the dam bot head on.

"Oh ha ha! Very funny! Not! Now help me down would ya!" he snapped.

Both Ana and Aurorah were curious about the new bot. For the life of them they couldn't remember a green Autobot that was around Jazz's height in the movie. Who was this? Aurorah tapped Jazz on his leg and asked him.

"Who is that?"

Jazz looked down at his little mate, "Oh him? That's Knockout." He told her. She looked to Ana quickly before turning to the green bot. This was Knockout? As in vain, _red_, Decepticon medic Knockout? No, it couldn't be. They both tried to hold in the laughter but they couldn't.

"Pfffttt!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What…t-that's….pffttthaahahahah!"

Knockout pouted and crossed his arms over his chassis. "Hey now, what's so funny? Besides Sideswipe that is."

Ana wiped a tear from her eye. "N-nothing really. It's just…that color!"

"What's wrong with green?"

"Hehe nothing really. Don't worry about it. We're just giggly." She said.

~:_Wanna tell meh what this gigglin's all about?_:~ Jazz sent through his bond to Aurorah. She held in a snort and attempted to talk back. She still wasn't used to using the bond for communication, but she tried every chance she got. She focused on the pulse of warmth in her chest.

~:_We are used to…Prime Knockout_:~ she said and added when Jazz sent confusion to her. ~:_Transformers: Prime…One of the shows…in our…world. Knockout…red…vain…car alt-mode…Decepticon medic_:~

~:_Knockout? A Decepticon? Yer joking?_:~ He said. He could feel her concentrating and then a thought was sent to him. It was definitely Knockout, only he looked much sleeker. Red and grey and black paint with a hint of yellow gold here at there. Tires were held high on his shoulders and he now had two legs instead of one. And his eyes. No longer were they the bright Autobot blue but they were red and black. He didn't see the familiar Decepticon symbol but he didn't need to. Just by looking at this red version of Knockout he could tell he was bad news.

"Hello! Did you slagheaps forget about me!" Sideswipe wailed, swinging his arms.

Jazz's visor blinked before he smirked at the trapped bot. "Well, we were tryin' ta."

Sideswipe growled and with a mighty heave, he was able to grab the chains that were holding him up and tear through them with his blades. He fell to the ground with a loud crash that made the floor tremble. Aurorah and Ana were unprepared and lost their footing, falling to the floor on their butts.

"Wow, the bigger they are the harder they fall really is true." Ana said from her spot on the floor.

They both heard Sideswipe groaning on the floor. "Ohhh, okay that was my spinal strut…" he twisted around till he was lying flat on his front and looked at the two girls before him. Ana was laughing, but Aurorah stood up and came over to him and grabbed his face between her hands.

"Are you okay Sides. We hadn't meant for you to get hurt." She said with a worried look in her eyes. Sideswipe made to reply but was cut off when he felt a foot in his side. He curled into himself with a groan.

"Oops! Mah foot slipped." Jazz said with a feral smile and removed his foot from the silver bots side. Sideswipe only growled and glared up at Jazz.

"I swear Jazz, one day…" he started, but the saboteur simply ignored him and walked over to Aurorah and picked her up in his hand. He turned his head to give Sideswipe one last look, his plating bristling in warning before leaving the group to go back to his room.

Ana blinked from beside the downed bot and Knockout scratched his head.

* * *

When they had returned to their room, Jazz gently deposited Aurorah onto his work desk and sat down in a big chair in front of her. He did not look at her or say anything and he neatly blocked the bond, an action that had her chest feeling numb.

"Jazz, I don't think kicking Sideswipe was very nice." Aurorah chastised softly, breaking the silence. She watched as her mate allowed his visor to darken and slide away, his crimson eyes glowing in the dim lighting. He sighed before crossing his arms on the desk and resting his head on them so he could be more on her level.

"Sideswipe needs ta know his place and attemptin' to gain the attention of anotha's mate is not allowed." Jazz said. His eyes dimmed and she knew he was thinking of something, of what she didn't know.

"Tell meh something." He asked suddenly. She gave him her full attention as he seemed to struggle with his next words. It was strange to see the normally cool and composed saboteur having trouble with talking. "When ya around Sides, do ya feel…different?"

She blinked. That had not been what she was expecting. "What do you mean Jazz?"

"Ah mean…do ya feel a pull towards him…like ya did me?" he clarified.

A pull? Yes, she did feel something like that around Sideswipe but she hadn't given it much thought though since she was bonded with Jazz. There was no way she could be yearning for someone else, right? Not when she felt so right with Jazz.

Since Jazz had blocked the bond, he took her silence as an affirmative. He couldn't help his plating from bristling in protectiveness and the low growl from reverberating in his chest. To share a bondmate, it was unheard of. Their sparks reacted only to one other. Never had he heard of a spark call to another when already bonded.

But then Aurorah wasn't human. Though her energy felt like that of a Cybertronians, it had a feel to it that Jazz could not figure out. It pulsed strongly and had almost dropped him into stasis when they had bonded. It had been immensely powerful and had surprised him that such a small creature could hold such an intense life-force.

And Jazz wanted more of it. He wanted his spark to be consumed by her. It was addictive and he did not want to share. But the fact Aurorah was calling to Sideswipe was not something he could simply ignore. He had heard of bots offlining from resisting a spark call and the death of both the frontliner and his mate was something he could not allow. No matter how much it went against his programming, he had to let them bond.

"Jazz, please don't block me out anymore." Aurorah whispered to him, her tiny hands placing themselves on his faceplates. Her fingers traveled to his lips and Jazz couldn't help but to press into her touch, his lips brushing her soft palms with a kiss. The block to his spark instantly dissolved and everything he was feeling and had tried to hide was open to her.

She gasped softly at the torrent of emotions. She was quick to pinpoint the reason for Jazz's frustrations and it surprised her. It was all because of Sideswipe. He was upset about her coming back smelling like the frontliner, of knowing what was happening and not being able to stop it without killing her. He feared about losing her so soon after bonding. He was also worried that Sideswipe would not be that only bot she called to. He wanted to keep her for his self, not share with another. And she understood that. She did not overly like the idea of being with more the one person either. Whether she liked Sideswipe or not she was happy with just Jazz, and she wanted to be his alone.

"Jazz…"

"Nah Baby girl, it has ta be this way. It don't matteh whether we like it, Ah won't let ya die." Jazz swiftly changed sizes and seized Aurorah into his arms, burying his face into her neck. She wrapped her arms as best she could around his large bulk and dug her fingers between his lessened armor plating to touch sensitive wiring.

Jazz shivered at the feeling she always sparked in him. To make him want to hold her and touch her. To take her and feel her in every way. And she felt the same. She wanted to give him everything, to be his.

"Mine, always mine." Jazz whispered into her ear. They knew, whether Aurorah bonded with another that she would always be Jazz's first and foremost.

* * *

Ana kicked a can around outside of the base randomly. Jazz had left with Aurorah in his hands and she assumed they wanted some alone time or something. She was going to ask if Sideswipe wanted to hang out, but he had left grumbling before she could get the question out and when she had turned to Knockout, he had already left. So she had decided to head outside herself and try and find something to amuse herself with.

She sighed though and sat down on the sandy earth, deciding she would just watch the sun set. It was actually quite beautiful; the sunset out here in the middle of the Indian Ocean. Her hair blew around her as the cool breeze from the ocean drifted up to her and she shivered involuntarily. Her hands came up around her and rubbed her arms. If only she had a jacket. They really needed to talk to someone about getting more clothes.

She jumped when she felt the ground vibrate and turned to see the Knockout sit down next to her. He glanced in her direction with a small smile before glancing out into the sunset as well.

"Since coming to this planet, I have taken to watching the sunsets. I like them a lot, very beautiful." Knockout said, surprising Ana with his openness. She couldn't help the shy smile that came over her though and turned back to the sunset. She brought her knees up to her chin and hid her smile behind her knees. She felt Knockouts gaze on her and lifted her eyes up to meet his. It was to her amusement that the minute their gazes met he quickly switched his gaze to the orange and pink sky. Was he…being shy? Knockout…shy? Laughter bubbled up in her and she barely managed to hold it in.

"Yeah, I do too." Ana said in response and turned her gaze to watch the sun slowly lower down below the horizon.

"But you know what I love most?" Knockout turned to her in curiosity to her answer. Ana leaned back on her arms and looked towards the sky.

"I love that moment when the sun has fully set and you start to see the stars peeking out of the growing darkness. And then it's like the sky is alight with diamonds." She heard Knockout hum in response and she looked over at him wondering why he was really out here with her.

"So…you're Knockout huh?"

"The one and only."

"So did you get the low down on me and Aurorah?"

"Yeah Optimus let all the bots know."

"So…why are you out here then? I mean…with me that is?" she asked.

Knockout didn't really know the answer to that one himself. After the other bots and Aurorah had left to go on their own without a word, it had left just the two of them in the hall. He was going to head off as well when he had seen the look on Ana face. She had just looked so…sad and forlorn. Like someone had kicked her puppy.

Which brought him to where he was now; sitting next to her and in a way trying to offer some form of weird comfort, which he really had no idea how to do.

"Well, uh…you see…I thought you kinda needed a hug?" he half said, half suggested. Could he sound anymore awful?

Ana's brow rose in surprise. It made Knockout even more nervous.

"Was that the right human phrase?"

Ana barely held in the laugh that wanted to come out.

"I think its close enough." She smiled though; she had to admit that a hug didn't sound too bad right about now. In fact, now that she thought about it, she realized that she hadn't had much intimate contact that was purely benign for a while and she really kind of craved it.

Of course she couldn't just ask Knockout for a hug; the image ran through her mind and she laughed at the scenarios.

"You know what? You're right, I do need a hug." She looked up at Knockout with a smile on her face.

The green bot's eyes widened and if he could she was sure he would be blushing.

"With all that's been going on a hug would be the least dramatic and most welcome."

Knockout twisted his hands in nervous knots and turned his gaze back to the sunset. Could he? Hug her that is, just like that? While he had just met her, he found he felt strangely drawn to her. It didn't help that his spark beat faster whenever she looked up at him with those soft green eyes. His optics were drawn back to her when she herself turned towards the growing darkness. The last rays of the sun created an ethereal glow around her skin against the growing backdrop of the night sky. He swore his spark skipped a few beats.

His hand was reaching out for her before he realized what he was doing.

"Knockout?"

He jumped and his spark almost stopped at being caught…doing what? His optics were wide open and staring down at her in horror.

"I, um…a hug?" he choked out.

He saw her gaze turn questioning before a blush lit up her face, clashing beautifully against her green eyes. She looked shyly away from him in thought before coming to a conclusion.

"Sure."

Knockout's fingers twitched nervously and he slowly reached a hand out towards her, looking in her eyes for confirmation. She nodded her head, blush still gracing her cheeks, and scooted over to lean into his hand. She let out a small squeak when his surprisingly warm fingers wrapped around her torso and picked her up with a gentleness that surprised her.

She was set down on his other hand, his spark chamber warm against her front as she leaned into him. The slow pulsing of what she figured was his spark drifted through her being. Its warmth and calm aura surprised her. She felt him place his other hand against her back and damn if she didn't feel protected and loved in that moment. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into that warmth, feeling very much like a kitten burying its head into its mother's fur.

She let out a sigh of contentment and felt as if she weight of the world fell from her shoulders.

"Is this alright?" Knockout asked suddenly.

Ana jumped a bit from his hand and brought her brain out of the cotton it had drifted into. Her blush burned brighter.

"Oh! Um…yeah…"She smiled shyly and buried her face back against his chassis. "…yeah, it's perfect."

Knockouts fingers moved hesitantly against her back before she felt a tentative finger start to rub up and down her spine, just as she had seen Jazz do to Aurorah. She let out a breathy sigh at the warmth that traveled through her muscles from his finger. She knew she had become tense from all the stress, but she hadn't realized how much until now. Muscles that had grew hard and full of knots were unwound and loosened by that sinful finger of his.

"Oh that's good… Knockout, you are now my official man-slave. Your hands belong to me."

She heard him chuckle, his finger still rubbing up and down her back, tense muscles loosening in its wake.

"I think I can go along with that."

Ana smiled at the sound of smug pride in his voice and was reminded of his Decepticon self. Actually…an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, what do you say to a little racing?"

* * *

Ana giggled breathlessly from atop the green and black motorcycle that she rested upon. When she had suggested racing to Knockout, he had jumped at the chance. It was a happy thought that Knockout still loved racing even as an Autobot. In a way he was still the same Knockout deep down, just nice and a little shy. Well, and, green.

And they hadn't even raced, not really; just her and Knockout, racing against the wind, flying over the dry desert ground leaving dust clouds in their wake. Half the time he was in control and the other half he let her have complete control. The roar of Knockout's engine beneath her fingertips, the wind soaring past her ears, chest barely brushing his metal as she leant forward and thighs hugging him close like a lover.

It was intoxicating and strangely erotic. It was something she could get used to.

"Just…wow."

She felt his engine purr underneath her and it sent pleasant tingles through places she'd rather not mention. She had a feeling this was what Aurorah had felt with Jazz; it was so hard to resist these bots when every little thing they did aroused you.

Knockout for one was lost in the things Ana did to him. The racing had seemed innocent enough when she first suggested it, but as the speed increased, so did her adrenaline. And as the adrenaline increased, so did her arousal.

It was no secret that cybertronians could smell the hormones humans put off, so he wasn't too surprised when he smelt the arousal and felt the heat gathering between her legs. He was surprised though that he was reacting so strongly to it.

So when he first caught whiff of that intoxicating scent, he couldn't control the roar his engines gave off. He had found himself driving faster and harder than he had before, the mist of her breath on his armor causing shivers to run down his body.

And now that they had finally stopped, that the adrenaline was starting to wear down, he found that her arousal had no such intention to do the same. And it was driving him mad.

All it took was a shift of her body against his leather seat to make him snap.

Ana gasped as she felt his engine roar and vibrate stronger than she had ever felt before. Her arms gave out as the feelings sent wonderful waves of pleasure through her. She couldn't help but moan.

"Oh god…Knockout!"

Her hands grasped at the edges of Knockout's body and her hips bucked against her will. Her chest heaved against his metal frame as her body shook from the vibrations; her underwear getting wetter and wetter.

She was jolted from her pleasure induced haze when she felt the motorcycle beneath her shift and change beneath her. Soon she was staring down into the mechs heated blue optics, his body having adjusted more to her size.

She yelped when she suddenly found herself flipped over and underneath the big bulk of hot metal that was Knockout; his groin pressed to hers in the cage of her thighs. Her eyes locked with his and she found she was even more aroused at how much desire she could see glowing in their depths. Somewhere in her head was a piece of her yelling that this was wrong, that this was exactly what she had accused Aurorah of, but it was such a small part. It was more like a fleeting thought that she felt obligated to recognize but not acknowledge. And honestly…

All she cared about right now was the heat of Knockout against her covered sex and how she wanted so much more.

"Oh god Knockout, don't stop." She pleaded.

She only heard him growl before his lips were on hers and she could do nothing but tangle her tongue with his. She ran her hands along his metal chest, desperate for something to grab onto, for something to pull, for something to stroke. Her hips bucked against his in want and she closed her eyes, groaning at the glorious friction it caused.

She felt his hands slide under her shirt and bra and she moaned into his mouth when she felt a finger pinch and roll her nipple till it was hard. His other hand palmed the other breast and squeezed it, molding it to his spark's content. By now her hips were rolling in tandem with his, their minds not thinking beyond the heat both of them needed.

She whined at the loss of his lips when he pulled away and damn if she didn't feel needy when she heard one come out of Knockout's mouth too. She felt his hands pull at her shirt and she quickly helped him rid her of the nuisance that stood between her and more of his wonderful touch. As soon as it was thrown to the side his mouth was on her neck and collarbone, sucking and biting on sweet spots she didn't know existed until now.

Her arms wrapped around his head in ecstasy when she felt him pull her bra down and start suckling on one of her nipples. She couldn't keep her eyes open as what felt like fire run through her veins and she could do nothing but grind against his hips, begging for more. She was so lost in the pleasure that she felt her hearing start to fade. She could barely hear that rumble of Knockout's engine through the cotton in her ears.

"Knockout?" She asked when she felt him pull away from her and look off into the distance. He was still above her as he looked for something she couldn't see. Her body was thrumming with hot arousal and there was no way she wanted to stop now. A bolt of blue energy sparked along her skin at her frustration.

She wrapped her legs around Knockout's hips and pulled his attention back towards her with a growl.

"Don't you dare stop."

Knockout's head whipped back to her and he gulped at the look of anger and lust in her eyes. If they were anywhere else and Jazz wasn't currently driving out towards their location, he would have gladly followed her order. But as it was…Jazz was almost in visual range of them and he doubted she wanted to be seen in the position that they were in.

"I don't mean to be a mood killer, really I don't, but Jazz is currently driving right towards us and I'm pretty sure Aurorah is with him."

Ana's eyes widened in fear and she was quick to push Knockout off her and run towards her discarded shirt. After popping the babies back into her bra, she threw her shirt on as fast as she could and looked back towards Knockout, who had changed back into his regular size. He gestured towards his head.

"May want to fix your hair…and maybe cover up the marks on your throat."

Her hand slapped down on her throat at that. He had given her a hickey? More than one?

"What?! Where? How many?" she demanded, trying to tie her hair into a moderately neat bun and straightening her clothes out.

"About six maybe? But don't worry, only one is a little visible." She only had time to pull her shirt more over that one almost visible hickey before the silver solstice that was Jazz stopped just before them.

She could only hope he didn't notice they were practically eating each other's faces on the desert floor not ten seconds ago.

"Hey Ana!" Aurorah shouted with a smile and a wave as she jumped out of Jazz. Ana smiled nervously and waved back while Knockout fidgeted nervously beside her. Aurorah came and stood in front of her while Jazz transformed. There was a suspiciously knowing smirk on his face. She gulped. God, he knew didn't he?

"Hey Rory, what's up?"

Jazz walked over to stand beside Knockout and crossed his arms over his chassis. Knockout though couldn't seem to look the silver mech in the face and was doing his best to look everywhere else.

"So, had fun?" he asked making Knockout twitch slightly.

"Fun? What fun? There was no fun!"

Ana stared up at Knockout in disbelief. God was Knockout really such a bad liar before he became a Decepticon? Poor thing.

Jazz chuckled and clapped him on the back. "No use hidin' it now KO, that mark on Ana's neck is clear as day."

"What mark?" Ana laughed nervously and clamped a hand over the visible hickey as Aurorah turned to look at her. Aurorah looked at her in confusion before her brain click and her eyes lit up.

"No way!" Her smile seemed to light up the night as she looked between Knockout and Ana before fixing that devious look back to her.

"So you and Knockout huh?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Ana groaned and buried her face in her hands. Aurorah so wasn't going to let her live this down. She felt her friend throw her arm over her shoulders and laugh. "Now you can't say nothing about me and Jazz anymore!" She sing-songed, trying to move around in circles and causing Ana to stumble.

"Ah ah ah, need I remind you who is bonded here and who isn't?" Ana said, trying to shrug out of Aurorah's grip. She only held on tighter and pressed her face into hers.

"Eh, it's practically the same thing. Now let me see that hickey!" Aurorah grabbed at Ana's shirt and peeked at the purple mark in question. It was huge! She smirked and looked deeper.

"Oh wow! That's not the only one; they were getting it oooooon~."

"Hey!" Ana batted her hands away and slipped from her hold. She was quick to run and hide behind Knockout's leg.

Jazz laughed and bumped Knockout's shoulder with his own before turning back to face the girls. "As interestin' as this all is, we came out here to tell ya two that it's time for dinner."

Knockout stared in disbelief at Jazz. "You couldn't have just commed me?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Ana just groaned.

* * *

_**Dear Shit That Needs To Be Written,**_

_**Having to bond with Sideswipe…I really did not see that coming. But now I could see what had Jazz so upset.**_

_**My mind was screaming at me that this was something in every fanfiction a girl should not do. Multiple bed warmers was a no-no and very hoish. But then, this wasn't fanfiction and I didn't get a big say in the matter. Actually I don't get any say. And how the hell was I supposed to broach the topic with Sideswipe? "Hey, let's have hot animal sex!" did not sound like the right way to start things. Or I could just wait till he comes to me.**_

_**Then, to top off the fun fest my head is having, it then pleasantly reminds me that I'm going to have to tell Ana. I so didn't want to dive into that lake. It was going to be freezing and full of flesh eating piranhas.**_

_**So heading out to get Ana for dinner and tell her what was going on before getting it on with Sideswipe, Jazz became incredibly amused through the bond, a change from his early mood. I tried to ask him, but the douche wouldn't tell me. That's right, I called Jazz a douche. He said something along the lines of I'd know in a moment.**_

_**And then we found Ana with Knockout. I was a little surprised but I was glad Ana was making friends with the bots so I didn't think much of it till Jazz pointed out a mark on Ana's neck.**_

_**That's when I found out Ana was about to get a little something something if you know what I mean.**_

_**Now she can't lecture me. Yay!**_

_**Aurorah**_

* * *

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	7. Not Everything Is Fun

_**Chapter Seven: Not Everything Is Fun**_

_**Dear Diary**_

_**Not much to say, getting kinda bored. There is only so much you can do on an island, in a military base. *Sigh* I wish something would happen. Nothing bad though, just something to perk me up. Maybe Aurorah and I can leave the base for a little while.**_

_**I should ask Optimus.**_

_**Ana**_

* * *

Jazz stood in the front of Optimus Prime's office looking at his little mate hiding behind his leg. Ana stood to the side waiting patiently for her friend to suck it up.

"B-but I can't!" Aurorah mumbled, her face buried in a gap between Jazz's armor. "Why don't you guys just ask without me?"

"Because you need clothes and stuff just as much as I do. Plus if he hears the both of us he might be more willing to let us go." Ana argued, folding her arms. Did Aurorah need to be so stubborn?

"I'm perfectly fine with what I'm wearing, and it's not like Jazz lets me sleep with clothes on anyway."

Ana blushed and Jazz her gave a crooked smile.

"Didn't need to know that loser! Anyways you're going in there whether you like it or not!"

"No! If I go in there, I'll get all awkward. Optimus's voice is like sex to my ears and you know it!" Aurorah squeaked out, feeling Jazz's amusement flow their link.

"Aw, don't worry bout' it Baby girl, OP's voice makes everyone hot and bothered, mechs and femmes alike and Ahm pretty sure it applies to da human femme's too. Their hormone levels go off the chart!" he laughed, picking the two girls up in his claws. "Plus, if ya get too riled up, Ah'll always be able ta fix it later."

Ana huffed with annoyance at the mech's lecherous grin and slapped his palm. "Alright you giant pervert, we should ask Optimus now before he leaves for his meeting." She said, watching her friends face lite brighter red with each second. She didn't want to even know what Jazz was telling her.

She saw Aurorah hide her face behind her hands and Jazz laugh before placing his unoccupied hand on a pad by the large door to Optimus's office. It wasn't even a second later before the door slid open and Jazz skipped in like a child.

"I was wondering when I would see you Jazz." Optimus said from his desk. Jazz grinned and placed the girls on the smooth surface.

"Sorry boss-bot, Ah ain't here alone. Got some lil'femmes with meh!" He explained. Optimus gave his lieutenant a stern look before opening a private comm.

:_Jazz, you knew I wished to speak to you about resent events concerning you and Aurorah._:

:_Ah know Optimus, but the girlies have somethin' they wish ta ask ya first. Afterwards, Ah promise._:

Optimus sighed and laced his fingers together.

:_Alright._: He then turned to the two girls sitting on the couch.

"Aurorah, Ana, how have you two been?" he asked them.

"We've been good I suppose, right Rory?" Ana answered him and looked to her friend. Aurorah was staring wide-eyed at the huge bot.

"He said my name…" She whispered and grabbed Ana's shirt sleeve, "It sounded amazing…"

Ana took her friends hand and shook it to gain her attention. "Come on now, don't be like that. Optimus asked you a question."

"Oh, uh…I'm fine, yes fine." She muttered, wringing her hands together nervously.

Ana rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we were wondering if we, that is, Aurorah, Jazz, Knockout and I, can get a break off of the island to go shopping for essentials."

"Yeah like clothes and animal food because we can't feed Deidara and Missy human food all the time." Aurorah piped in.

"And the reason we asked to go in the first place is because if you were to ask for all these items from the government, they would totally ask questions, and I feel like you really wouldn't want that." Ana added.

Optimus looked at the girls. They had a point. If they wanted to even try to keep this from the government, adding pet food and civilians clothes to the list of things they required would raise red flags. But he was also weary of sending them off the island. He feared they would become targets to any Decepticons in the area. Already Ana had a run in with Barricade, though he had left her behind easily enough.

"Alright, I will allow you to go this once so gather everything you require from this trip. But you are to take Ratchet along with you in case anything goes wrong. If any Decepticon activity is spotted you are to leave immediately, is that clear." His voice was commanding and everyone in the room chorused with "Yes sir!" Optimus nodded to them.

"Good, then I wish you all a safe trip. Oh, and Jazz, stay. We need to talk before you leave." He said as Jazz let the girls down, watching as they left to get ready. He then turned to his commanding officer, his face a mask of calm.

"Of course."

* * *

"So…turns out this is turning into a harem fiction."

Ana froze in her changing and slowly turned to Aurorah. She was fidgeting where she stood, a hand behind her head and a look of sheepish guilt on her face.

"What?"

"…"

"Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying." Her eyes narrowed as she zipped up her jeans. Her friend laughed nervously and determinedly kept her eyes away from Ana's.

"Yeah, seems this energy stuff just bonds to whatever the hell it wants. Jazz had been upset this past couple of days and when he finally told me, he said I was supposed to bond with Sideswipe as well and don't give me that look." Aurorah said as she held her hands up in a peaceful gesture. Ana stood straighter as she took in what Aurorah told. She had to bond…with another bot.

"You've got to be shitting me?" She exclaimed loudly, causing Aurorah to flinch. She placed her head in her hands and drew a deep breath. What the hell.

"Alright, tell me what's going on." Ana asked, keeping her cool. She couldn't get mad at Aurorah again, it really wasn't her fault. It wasn't like she was asking to be bonded.

"Well, you know how Jazz has been acting aggressively towards Sideswipe lately?"

"Yes."

"Well, Sideswipe has been acting really nice to me-"

"And because you're an oblivious loser you didn't notice he was really just trying to get snuggly with you while Jazz wasn't looking."

Aurorah stood and stared at her friend, eyes squinted as she took in the words.

"Whatever. The point is, when Jazz talked to me yesterday about it, he told me the reason Sideswipe is so drawn to me is for the same reason he was. It's something called a spark call. When their sparks feel the presence of their intended nearby, their sparks start to call to the other. Whatever energy we have is similar to a Cybertronian's EM field, which can only be made if one has a spark. When I bonded to Jazz, I found I had something similar to a spark."

"So, Sideswipe's spark is calling to your…spark?"

"I guess," Aurorah scratched her head and sat down, "I can't really tell. I mean, yeah, once in the act of…you know, I felt strangely drawn which sounds really cliché, but before, I didn't really feel any different."

"So you didn't find it weird that Sideswipe was all super nice and stuff."

"….no."

Ana huffed and picked her bag up. "Like I said, you're a loser." And with that said, she walked out of the room, Aurorah following behind her with an "AM NOT!"

* * *

"Alright," Aurorah muttered, "I officially hate plane rides. They are long and boring and make me want to bang my head against something hard." She flopped across Jazz's front seats and smashed her cheek into the cool leather. She heard a sigh through the speakers and Ana's annoyed voice filtered in.

"How could you have been bored loser? You were asleep the entire time." She said. Aurorah groaned and rolled onto her back. Why did Ana have to be all smarty pants and point things out?

"Well, my sleep was boring."

"Then why didn't you stay awake?"

"Because being awake was boring too."

"Oh for Christ sake, you're ridiculous." Ana said and she could hear the click of disconnection.

Aurorah smiled. She could just imagine Ana throwing her hands in the air. She smiled and brought Deidara onto her chest. The calico hissed before stretching out in her favorite spot in-between her boobs. She looked over to Jazz's dashboard where his speakers were. She remembered he had spoken to Optimus earlier after they had left his office.

"Hey Jazz?" She asked softly, hoping it wasn't rude to ask of what he spoke of to his commander, although she had an idea what it was about. She felt the gentle rumble of acknowledgement from the solstice.

"Did everything go alright with Optimus?" She asked.

"Of course, why da ya ask Baby girl?"

"Well, you've just been very quiet since then." She said, biting her lip. She was worried about what Optimus had said to him. Did he disapprove?

"Ahm sorry babe, Ah didn't mean ta worry ya there." He apologized, a pulse of warmth and reassurance spreading through her chest. "Optimus was…surprised and disappointed with mah actions. When he told us ta get acquainted with the humans, Ah don't think interfacin' is what he had in mind and bondin'…well that's somethin' that shouldn't be possible."

Aurorah was silent when he finished speaking and let a hand wonder to stroke the leather seats underneath her. Her fingers found and dug into a seam and she was rewarded with a deep purr resounding though the cabin. She couldn't help but laugh when the heater turned on. Jazz was so easy to rile up.

"Aw, now why are ya gonna go and do that for? Tryin ta make meh crash?" he growled as she raked her nails into the smooth leather.

"No, but I'm boooorrreeeeddd! Entertain meeeeeee!" she whined pitifully. She was tempted to kick her legs for an added affect.

Jazz laughed. "But we were jus havin' a serious conversation." He said, watching as her nose scrunched and her cheeks puffed out.

"Seriousness pfft." She said, sounding a little off and it worried Jazz. She stroked down Deidara's fur and the cat purred; content despite the loudness around her. "I'm not that great at keeping up seriousness."

"Ya were doing good so far."

Aurorah shrugged and rolled over, Deidara leaving her spot and becoming a purring pillow for her. She laid her head on her stomach and buried her face into Jazz's leather seats with a sigh.

"What's really wrong Baby girl? You've been down since this morning'." He asked.

"I don't know. Everything seems wrong today." She started to trace patterns into the backrest. "Have you ever felt like something bad is going to happen?"

Jazz hummed. "Sometimes. I did when the Decepticons hit the companions club I worked at. I didn't think much of it at the time. Why do you ask?"

She paused in her invisible drawing, her mind going hectic in her paranoia. She felt the itch she got when someone was out to get her. Although she knew it was all in her head, this time it really felt like someone was coming, someone bad. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed at her face. A soothing presence invaded her mind and pushed away the negativity.

~:_Babe?_:~ Jazz whispered, warmth prickling her skin.

~:_It's…nothing serious._:~

~:_Aurorah!_:~

~:_No, Really. I'm…Fine._:~

If Jazz had been in root mode he would have narrowed his optics at his stubborn mate. For now he settled on huffing and sending his displeasure at her invasiveness.

~:_Ah'll let It go for now, but Ah'll be gettin' it outta ya tonight._:~ he told her seriously. She smile and smoothed her hand against the leather seat.

"I'm sure you'll try."

* * *

"Oh god, why does this have to happen to us?!"

Ana's breath came in ragged pants as she ran for her life, Aurorah running beside her, her cat in her arms. Why couldn't she leave Deidara at the base?

They had been shopping for clothes and other necessities when they had spotted a Subway. It was like God had given them a gift of awesomeness in the middle of a desert. You don't realize how much you're glad something still exists until you're faced with its possible…un-existence.

They had descended on that Subway like starving dogs. Ana's mind walked away from her train of thought at the thought of relating themselves to dogs and thus technically calling themselves bitches, even while they were running for their lives. A bemused and slightly disturbed look came onto her face. She had the ability to multitask, even now? What was wrong with her?

She snorted. Aurorah's crazy was rubbing off on her.

"What the hell are you laughing at, at a time like this?!"

Ana almost tripped; Aurorah had broken her out of her subconscious concentration on running and brought her focus back to the outside world. She could hear shouts and screams following in her wake, caused by the speeding Saleen mustang crashing and barreling after them.

She could just see the numbers in damages rising in her head.

"Sorry, brain had a 'wtf' moment, something to do with us and dogs and bitches." Ana replied, her voice scratchy and ragged. Her throat was starting to burn and her hearing was slowly getting closed off. This was why she hated P.E. in high school. Not being able to sweat was really a bummer when it came to physical exercise.

She let out a frustrated groan and followed after Aurorah as she turned a corner into the mall's Walmart, shoe slipping before she caught herself and barely dodging the screeching tire of the Saleen mustang.

They had been halfway through their sandwiches when a tremor had shaken the table they sat at. Aurorah had about had a fit when their Dr. Pepper had fallen to the ground. They hadn't even taken another bite when more tremors shook the Subway, screeching and screaming following right after. All it took was someone yelling about a police car going on a rampage in the mall for them to hightail it out of the food joint.

Unfortunately for them though, the moment they stepped foot outside of the Subway, Barricade came barreling around the corner, sights set on them. Thus where they were now, rushing up the Walmart's escalader stairs. Thankfully they had already packed their stuff into Ratchet. That would be a lot of money down the drain.

"You cannot escape me, little bugs!"

Ana's heart jumped into her throat at his threat and she wasted no time shoving people aside in her rush to get away. Aurorah was not far ahead of her doing much the same. They had just cleared the moving belt of stairs when they heard, and felt, Barricade blasting through the floor of Walmart's second level.

"Oh fuck me! Does he never give up?"

Aurorah scrambled up from her spot on the floor, the tremor stumbling her, and was quick to run towards the exit that led to the parking garage. Ana hesitated for just a second, her eyes catching the burning red of Barricade's own, before she too was running after Aurorah. There was something about those eyes that sent a chill down her spine; a chill that she wasn't sure was from fright.

* * *

Aurorah had really hoped that her paranoia had been just that, Paranoia. But the universe had different plans.

She heaved as she bent over her knees. They had somehow escaped Barricade for a time thanks to their detour through the Walmart, but she was sure he was close behind them. He did go through a wall after all. They had run to one of the parking lots, following the crowds of panicked people hoping to blend in. It had worked apparently.

~:_Jazz…how far…away are you?!:~ _Aurorah asked desperately through the bond.

Ana was standing beside her, breathing raggedly with eyes darting back and forth. She stumbled when someone ran past her screaming.

~:_Almost there babe, hold on!:~ _Jazz assured, sending a pulse of calm to his scared mate. Aurorah sighed in relief. Once he was here they would be safe; he'd beat Barricade to a pulp.

~:_What about Ratchet…and Knockout?_:~

~:_Havin' some problems with the scatterin' people. They're a little stuck._:~

"Found you!"

She and Ana jumped at the sound of Barricade's voice and turned towards him. He was standing not far from them, an evil grin on his face, hands flexing and ready to grab them. She gulped. He barely took a step before a shot of energy hit close to his foot.

"Ah, warn ya Cade, not a step closer."

"Jazz!" Aurorah and Ana cried. He stood across from Barricade, on their other side, arms raised and guns thrumming in readiness. A vicious scowl was on his face.

~:_Run Aurorah, you and Ana need ta get outta here why Ah distract him. Get ta Ratchet!_:~ He told Aurorah as she and Ana ran past.

"Don't think I'll let you save the day, Autobot!" Barricade growled, watching as the two girls were getting closer to safety. Without further warning he reached down and grasped a human who had been running by around the waist. A shocked look came over Jazz's faceplate before the Decepticon grinned.

"Catch, Autoscum!"

A scream tore through the air as the poor, innocent human was slingshot through the sky. Jazz didn't even think before he reacted and raced to intercept it. He had just caught and set the human down when Barricade picked another up.

"Go long!"

This time the human was thrown like a football, aiming for distance rather than height. Jazz cursed as he was forced to chase after it.

"Oh my god, he's throwing humans!" Aurorah yelled when she looked behind her.

They heard Barricade laugh before he picked up a human in each hand and threw them as well. Jazz had barely put the second person down before he raced to catch the two who were flying.

"I really hope Jazz catches them in time." Ana said, worried for the innocent bystanders who were being used for Barricade's sick game of catch.

Jazz had just caught and set down the two scared humans when Barricade appeared behind him and drove a fist into his back. He grunted before rolling away from Barricade's next swing that grazed his visor. When had Barricade gotten so fast? Or was he just becoming slow.

Barricade gave him no room to breathe as he transformed the tire on his hand into a spinning wheel of spikes, charging him with the intent of ripping his face apart. Jazz used both hands to grab his wrist, stopping the spinning disk inches from his face. He didn't even have a second to think of his next move when he felt the cylinder of a gun on his midsection.

"Boom."

Shrapnel and energon burst from Jazz's midsection, the glowing of his spark chamber visible through the new hole. His hold on Barricade's wrist weakened and slowly slipped away. He tried to remain standing, but the energon was quickly draining out of him, the damage and pain assaulting his systems forcing him to shut down. He could do nothing as he heard the screams of Aurorah before his sight turned to static and he blacked out.

Ana felt like her heart had stopped beating when she saw Barricade shoot a hole through Jazz's midsection, right where he had been ripped in half by Megatron. It had then exploded inside her chest when she heard Aurorah's anguished screams. She saw her drop Deidara and collapse to the ground like a limp doll. She rushed over and knelt down next to her friend as she writhed in pain on the gravel parking lot.

"Aurorah! Aurorah, what's wrong?!"

"It hurts! Oh god it hurts!"

She was grabbing at her chest where her hearts was, eyes closed in anguish with tears and mixing with the black dirt on her face. Chocked cries came from her mouth and Ana was helpless to do anything as she sat there and watched. There wasn't any visible wound on her, nothing that could make her be in this much pain…unless…

She looked back towards Jazz and suddenly it clicked. The bond, it had to be the bond. Aurorah was feeling Jazz's pain.

Ana froze when a shadow fell over her. She had no doubt who it was.

"Don't make me hurt your little friend now."

She gulped and stared up into Barricade's eyes. There was such coldness in those red depths and yet she could still sense the fire lingering beneath. That cold fire that raged just out of her site. She tore her gaze away from his and stared back down at Aurorah; she had passed out from the pain and exhaustion. Ana couldn't help the tears as she heard him transform into his alt mode, tires creeping up alongside her.

"In. Now." He demanded and she heard the click of his back door open.

She didn't move from her spot on the ground. She was frozen. Was there nothing she could do? Wasn't this the time where she was supposed to be brave and figure out some witty plan to save Aurorah and herself?

A chill went through her body as a wire slid past her shoulder, hovering just above where Aurorah's heart was, metal claws closed into a point, waiting; poised and ready. A hiccup escaped her as more tears slid down her cheeks. She gathered her shaking arms and wrapped them under Aurorah's shoulders.

"Good girl."

She had just pulled Aurorah in behind her when the door slammed shut after them, Barricade's tires screeching as he drove off. Ana looked down at Aurorah's face in her lap and curled in on herself. She could only pray the Autobot's would rescue them in time.

* * *

"NO, YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO AFTER HIM!" Knockout yelled, the red plating of his new Aston Martin alt mode glistening in the late sun.

"Knockout, calm down. You know we can't go after them, we have to stabilize Jazz and get back to the base." Ratchet exclaimed, trying to calm the young medic. He grabbed the bots arm and dragged him over to the downed saboteur.

"Ratchet-"

"I know."

"Ratchet!"

"Slag you, you glitchhead, I know! But there is nothing we can do now. You may know some fighting skills but Barricade would destroy you. You wouldn't stand a chance and you'd help no one. Now stop complaining and help me." Ratchet barked angrily, but his anger wasn't meant to be directed towards Knockout, but towards his self, for being so weak and Barricade, for being such a slaggered as to use humans as meat shields, for being able to take out Jazz so easily. "Don't worry," he promised softly, "We'll get them back."

* * *

_**Dear Mind in Shock**_

_**I can't tell you how scared I am right now. I think I'm in shock, with how my heart is stuck in my throat and I can barely breathe.**_

_**I think the thing that scares me the most of os not knowing what Barricade will do to me. The look in his optic…the promised more than death…and I was scared of it, of him.**_

_**Please someone save us!**_

_**Save me…**_

_**Ana**_

* * *

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	8. Domination

_**Chapter Eight: Domination**_

_**Dear Pain filled Brain,**_

_**I was in so much agony. Never before had I felt so much pain in my life. It felt like fire was burning through my chest and flowing through my veins. I wanted to cry out but my voice wouldn't work and all I could do was sob and lay close to Ana.**_

_**And Jazz. Oh god Jazz. He was feeling this so much worse than I was seeing as this was his pain I felt. I hoped to everything holy that he would stay alive. That he would be there when we got back. If we got back.**_

_**Please let us all make it through this.**_

_**Alive preferably.**_

_**Aurorah**_

* * *

The cold seeped into the skin of the two kidnapped girls as they lay bound on the metal floor of the warehouse Barricade had taken them too.

Ana jumped when she heard the footsteps of a bot coming down the hall towards there cage. She felt Aurorah huddled up next to her. She could only imagine how she was feeling. Being bonded to Jazz, she must be in agony. She had seen before they left the damage that saboteur had taken. It wasn't pretty.

"Glad to see me, love?" It was Barricade.

Ana looked up and growled. "Go to hell!"

He chuckled. "Ah but that's impossible. Cybertronian remember? Hell's only for humans."

She turned away from him and was set on ignoring him. No use egging him on. Both she and Aurorah jumped when they heard a growl and the opening of their cage door. Her friend cried out when Ana was grabbed in a large clawed hand and brought in front of the Decepticon.

"Think you can ignore me huh?" Ana groaned and tried to push her way out of his hand. Being in contact with his metal skin wasn't good for her state of mind. Even now she could feel the heat of his energy lapping at hers. It was heady and dizzying and she didn't want to be turned on now, not in front of Aurorah. Barricade noticed though and his optics clouded in an emotion she was afraid to acknowledge.

She thought Barricade had had enough when he set her down on the floor, but was quickly proven wrong when his form folded down into one that stood almost two and a half feet taller than her. She took a step back in fear, dreading whatever it was that he had planned for her.

"Barricade, please, no." Ana's eyes drifted over to Aurorah, shivering and sobbing with hands bound by a pair of energy cuffs just like hers. He wouldn't do anything in front of her, would he?

"Tsk, tsk." The Saleen cornered her against the wall and brought his servos up on either side of her. "You've been a bad girl thinking you could just ignore me love. I'm going to have to punish you." Her breathing picked up as she lowered her head to avoid his burning gaze. She felt like a cornered mouse about to be eaten.

"No!" Ana's eyes widened in surprise when Aurorah shakily stood up and rushed towards them, making to ram into Barricade. She was thwarted though when he simply swatted her like a bug into the far wall.

"Aurorah!" Ana had barely moved to run towards her when the servo that had been used to smack her friend away came back down inches from her face, caging her back into his arms. She gulped and glanced back up at his terrifying face. His optics were red with fury and lust. A groan let her know that at least Aurorah hadn't been killed.

"Please, I'll do anything…just don't hurt her."

Barricade smirked with approval before he dove down and devoured her mouth with his own. Ana moaned into his mouth and couldn't help but latch her hands onto his shoulders. She felt his body push her into the wall and the heat of his metal skin was sending hot shivers down her spine. When he pulled his mouth away from hers she whined at the loss. She felt him smirk against the hollow of her neck before he started to nip her skin with his sharp teeth.

Her eyes were drawn to Aurorah's form and the blush on her face made her squirm in embarrassment. She felt sick that she was even letting this monster do this to her. She closed her eyes and moaned when Barricade's hand trailed down her side, drawing circles on her lower hip.

"Do you feel that?" She heard him whisper. She was confused before she realized he was talking about his energy curling around her body in sensual strokes. Something in her, something foreign desperately wanted to respond, but the cuffs around her wrists prevented her. Barricade growled, noticing as well that they were preventing her from doing so. He extended a tool from his hand and undid the lock on her cuffs.

It was like she could finally breathe again. Against her will, the energy wasted no time in reaching out to his and he responded in kind; making her mewl with the sensation. She gasped and her eyes widened when Barricade grasped her thighs and pulled them up around his hips, grounding his hard codpiece against her covered groin in need.

Oh god, she was losing her mind. She threw her head back against the cold wall and couldn't help but buck her hips against him. She was panting she noticed idly. Her eyes were drawn to their grinding hips and she watched in morbid fascination as Barricade removed his groin plating, allowing his leaking black and white spike to slide out of its housing. It was big and hard and hot against her and she arched her hips to get a better feel of it.

"Slaggit."

She heard him growl and puff next to her ear. Each breath he took crawled sensually over her ear lobe and it sent shivers down her spine. In the brief clarity his word granted her, Ana glanced back over to Aurorah and saw that she was staring at them with wide, scared eyes. She knew she should feel shame for being used like this right in front of her, but the things Barricade did to her…the feelings he incited left room for nothing else.

'_I'm sorry.'_ Her mind whispered in a silent apology to the red head. '_I'm so sorry, but I…I can't help it.'_

Her mind was dragged away from thinking of Aurorah when she felt him kiss her again with searing heat. She left her eyes open this time and stared into Barricade's burning optics. She was surprised by the longing she found in them and to her surprise she felt tears start to form. She ripped her mouth from his and clenched her eyes shut to fight the tears.

This was all too much. The things he made her feel. She wanted to fight what her body felt but it was like the energy kept her heated. His servo cradled her chin and brought her gaze back to his. His red optics stared down into hers with an intensity she wasn't sure she was ready for.

"You don't have to fight it."

Doesn't she? He was a Decepticon. They were the bad guys. She was supposed to fight the bad guys, right? He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered.

"It's not so bad being a Decepticon."

She closed her eyes and buried her head in his shoulder joint. The only sign she gave that she was letting him do this was the tightening of her fingers on his neck cables. She knew she couldn't fight him and she didn't want Aurorah to be hurt, so she figured the only thing she could do, would be to agree to it. But damn if what he did to her didn't make her feel good. And she wanted that feeling, deep down she wanted to be so deeply wanted by someone.

Her eyes were drawn to his hand when he started pulling her pants and underwear down. He folded her knee up so he could slip one side off and then let the rest slide down her other leg. His hands slid up and down her thighs as he kissed the hollow of her neck. He surprised her by going down on his knees and setting her thighs over his shoulders. He kissed and sucked around her belly button, drawing a surprised laugh out of her when he ran his tongue along the inside of her belly button.

She covered her mouth with her hands and didn't dare to look at her friend now. She closed her eyes and moaned behind her hands when she felt Barricade drag his glossa down to her core.

Oh god. Ana's body coiled and ground against Barricade's hot mouth when he dipped his tongue into her. She slammed her head against the metal wall to try and gain some control of herself. She let out a muffled whine when he dragged his mouth away from her heat and stared up into her.

"Don't hide it. I want to hear you cry out my name." His dark gaze caused fluids to build and flow down the inside of her thighs and she lowered her hands from her mouth; they shook with the intense waves of pleasure flowing through her body. Instead he grabbed her hands and brought them to rest behind his head before diving back in to her.

"AH! Barricade!" Her hands grabbed onto him tightly as her thighs tightened their grip around his shoulders. She could feel his tongue pushing against her inner walls and it was driving her wild. Energy was building up inside of her and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with it. She felt like she might explode.

"Barricade!"

She did. She not only had the best orgasm of her life, but she felt the energy that had been building up inside of her explode outwards, causing a pleased purr to come from Barricade. She barely noticed when he set her legs back on the ground and stood back up again. She did notice though when he grabbed her around the waist and flipped her so her back faced his chest, her hands and chest up against the wall and bottom pressed firmly against his spike.

Her mind ground to a halt when she felt the girth of Barricade's spike press against her inner thigh.

"W-wait! I don't think that's gonna fit!" she stuttered.

Barricade ignored her though and slid a finger into her quivering warmth, stretching her. She pressed her forehead to the cold metal in front of her and moaned when she felt that finger reach deep into her. She whimpered when he pulled it out before he stuck the finger back in, but this time with two. She squeezed her eyes shut at the burning that the two fingers made.

"Oh god." She cried. The rhythmic pumping of his fingers sent heat traveling up her spine that caused her head to fill with cotton. She couldn't hear or feel anything other than those fingers doing wicked things to her. When he finally removed them, she felt like a vital part of her was missing. She panted and looked over her shoulder at him to see him lining up his spike at her entrance. She gulped and closed her eyes, bracing for the pain she knew would come.

She was surprised though when she felt Barricade wrap his arm around her waist and lean over her until his mouth was resting right next to her ear. She had no warning when he suddenly drove his spike into her all the way to the hilt. She screamed out loud at the sharp pain. God why did this have to hurt so much?

She felt his servo rub up and down her back to relax her muscles before he pulled back out and slowly pushed back in. She grabbed on to the arm around her waist and leaned against the wall as he found a steady rhythm. The sliding of his spike against her inner walls was doing crazy things to her head.

"Ah…"

It was so deep…so thick…her mouth was open and her breathing was heavy. He was sliding in and out so slowly, it was starting to drive her crazy.

"Please…"

Barricades servo ran down her stomach and he leaned over her, glossa right next to her ear.

"What is it, love?"

She pushed back against his hips and moaned as it slid deeper into her. It was like she wasn't in control of her body anymore; all that was left was a primal instinct. She needed him; needed him to go faster.

"Faster…"

"I don't think I can hear you."

A finger rolled over her clitoris and she screamed at the bolt of pleasure it sent through her.

"Oh god! Just fuck me already! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

The only warning she had was a growl from Barricade before he grabbed her hips and started pounding into her. She was being pushed into the wall with each thrust, but she didn't care; all she cared about was satisfying that building burn in her stomach. It was driving her crazy. _Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

"Barricade! Yes, yes!"

He bent down and bit into her shoulder. The pain only seemed to heighten her pleasure. Her nails curled against the wall; she was so close, so close. She felt a burning in her chest build with the burning in her stomach; there seemed to be warmth on her back as well.

When she looked at her shoulder she was surprised to see her body glowing blue and pulsing in tandem with a glow coming from Barricade's chest. It was like the two energies were twining around each other. Barricade grabbed her face with his hand and brought her lips to his. When he kissed her it was like her thoughts were blown to pieces, that pleasurable heat was all that mattered.

Her breathing quickened and she felt her muscles squeeze around his spike. She was close, she could feel it. The energy was building up to a crashing point. It was going to overload her.

"BARRICADE!"

* * *

She felt someone shaking her shoulder and tried to push the person who was trying to wake her up away. All she wanted to do was sleep, she was just too sore to even bother with moving. Sleep was what she needed, sleep…

"Wake up!"

Ana groaned and slowly opened her eyes. It took her head a second to register Aurorah and the cold metal background behind her. Her eyes widened before she shut them tightly. She didn't want to wake and face reality yet. But she knew it was waiting on the other side of her eyelids. If only she was dreaming…

"Come on, please. Just…say something. Wake up!"

Ana sighed before she opened her eyes again and sent Aurorah a tired smile. She made to sit up, but the moment she started to use her lower back muscles, pain screamed through her nerves. She dropped back down onto the cold ground with a moan.

"Owie…"

The pain brought her mind back to the memories she was hoping to forget. Memories of pain and pleasure, grunts and groans…of bonding.

That was the only thing it could be right? Aurorah had told her details of what happened with her and Jazz, and while it wasn't exactly the same…she just knew she was now bonded to Barricade.

"I feel like I've been rammed in the vagina by a rhino." Ana moaned.

Aurorah rubbed her back gently, she could sympathize with her, though in her case it had been more consensual. Ana slowly sat up with Aurorah's help and she leaned her against a wall. She groaned at the pain in her muscles.

"You alright?"

Ana glanced at Aurorah and nodded her head. She was alright; well as alright as she could be after being raped…was it even right to call it rape anymore? She protested against it in the beginning, but after it had got going…she was ashamed to admit she got lost in the pleasure of the act. The word 'stop' had never crossed her mind when Barricade was ramming into her.

"I think I'll be fine…would be nice if they gave us some painkillers though…"

She heard Aurorah let out a weak laugh before going quiet.

"So…you and Barricade huh?"

Ana coughed before she blushed and buried her head in her knees. God, just let her disappear into a deep dark hole right about now! _Damn you Barricade!_

_~:You called:~_

Ana's eyes widened. That couldn't be…no, she did not want Barricade in her head.

_~:Too late, love.:~ _

Ana groaned and buried her head in her hands. She couldn't help the blush that burned through her cheeks.

"Something wrong?"

_~:Get ready. We're moving soon.:~_

_~:What?:~_

There was no response.

"Ana?"

Ana glanced back up at Aurorah.

"Oh sorry…had things on my mind."

Both of them flinched when they heard the loud metallic clang of the door opening and saw Barricade drive in. The roar of his engine reverberated off the walls. He stopped right in front of them and opened the back door.

"Guess we're going somewhere huh?"

Ana watched Aurorah get up and crawl into the back seat before she slowly made her way over as well; no matter what form he was in, Barricade always seemed to make her nervous. When she had almost made it to the back door though it closed on her.

_~:Hey!:~_

_~:Say please.:~_

Ana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Barricade…playing with her?

_~:Say 'I'll be good Officer Barricade.':~_

Ana blushed.

_~:P-please.:~_

_~:Out loud, so we can all hear it:~_

She blushed even harder. Barricade was really trying to embarrass her!

"P-please…"

The door didn't open.

"Please…I'll be good…Officer Barricade…"

The door to the passenger side opened and she felt her face alight with embarrassment as she slid into it. It was made even worse with the smug satisfaction she could feel radiating off of Barricade. Ohhhh, why did she get stuck with such a perverted bot?

_~:You say that…but we both know you like it.:~_

She shivered.

* * *

"Well, for a moment there I thought I was going to have to send a search party. What happened, did you get lost?"

Barricade unfolded from his alt-mode, the two human girls curled in his claws. He growled threatenly at the seeker before him who only smirked in response. There was a moment of tense silence before Starscream chuckled.

"Oh my. You mated with one of the humans. I wonder what Megatron will have to say." He mocked. "But that doesn't matter right now. Shockwave has arrived and Megatron wants us all to be there to greet him…slagger."

"Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?" Barricade snarled as he followed the seeker to the lower chambers. Starscream waved a hand.

"Do you ever wish you could be taller?"

Barricade resisted the urge to lunge at the pompous aft. But he refrained since they were almost to their destination. Starscream stopped at a large door, looking in through the glass window before pressing in the code to open it. There was only one large cell closed off by glowing energon bars. Aurorah and Ana peeked through Barricade's fingers to look around. Besides the cell there wasn't really much to see. There was a dark area behind the bars and for a moment, Aurorah thought she saw something move but she blinked and everything was still.

"Put them in there." Starscream ordered.

"Like they can't get out of that. The cells made for bots not humans." Barricade scoffed. Starscream looked around before he grabbed a metal box and tossed it at the mech.

"Put them in there and then place them in the cell. It's called improvising; it's really not that hard." He said. Barricade didn't bother answering the seeker, instead he settled on mumbling quietly and placing the little human femmes in the box. He looked them for a moment, optics settling on Ana before he tore them away and quickly set the box in the cell. He was out of there before his spark could betray him.

Starscream watched him leave. He turned to the two human girls, thoughtfulness etched into his dark grey faceplates. He shook his head and followed Barricade out.

* * *

After Starscream and Barricade had left, Aurorah could help but drift off to sleep. She felt so drained. Like someone decided to take a big vacuum hose and suck all of her energy, her will to survive.

She drifted off to the place where she could still feel Jazz. The mech had placed a strong block on their bond but she could still feel him; still feel the pain. She was never a fan of pain, she was always trying to avoid it but right now, if it meant being close to Jazz, she would gladly welcome it.

She closed her eyes tight and willed herself to sleep.

Aurorah shivered in the cold metal box Barricade had thrown them in. She would have found it funny if she wasn't so depressed right now. She had woken when she started to get too cold. She missed Jazz…she really hoped he was alright, though the pain still lingering in her chest told her otherwise. A glance at Ana showed her that she was still asleep, though she was slightly shivering as well.

'_Ugh, I hate waiting._'

Aurorah scooted closer to Ana and huddled up next to her body for warmth; she was just too cold, damn those Decepticons. They needed to install a heater in this place or something.

"Psst, hey."

She blinked and looked around. Where did that voice come from? She wasn't going crazy was she? Well…even more crazy than she was already anyway. She disregarded the voice and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. That voice almost sounded real too.

"Oi, fleshy, I know you're awake!"

She jumped this time and looked up. The voice was real! She stood up and walked over to the side of the box she was in and leaned against the wall of it, looking out of the top of the box.

"Is someone there?"

She heard a grunt and the sound of metal scrapping against metal before it settled.

"Yeah, I've been in this slagging brig for a while already. What are a couple of fleshlings like you doing here?"

She stood on her tiptoes even though she knew it wouldn't get her any closer to the top of the metal box; she really wanted to know who that was.

"We were captured by the Decepticons because of some weird energy we give off I think. Who are you anyway?"

Aurorah slid down the wall and decided to just sit against it. Standing on her tip toes was starting to get tiring.

"Sunstreaker."

Her eyes widened. No way; Sunstreaker?! She did a mental fangirl scream; she loved Sunstreaker! He wasn't dead! Yay!

"You're really Sunstreaker? Sideswipe's brother?"

She heard him straining against what she assumed was chains.

"You know him?! Where is he? Is he safe? Tell me fleshling!" He demanded. She nodded before she realizes he could not see her.

"Yes, he's fine. He's with the Autobots here on Earth." She told him and heard a vent of relief.

"You said you have a strange energy. What does it do?" Sunstreaker asked her.

"Uh, I don't know much about it other than the fact that it lets us bond to Cybertronians. Jazz and I are bonded." She explained. A pang of longing hit her but she pushed it away.

"Your joking, that's not possible. You have to have a spark to bond."

"I'm not really sure how it works but when we bonded, I had a spark. Don't ask me how." She said before Sunstreaker could question her.

"If you're bonded to Jazz, then call him and tell him where we are."

Aurorah shook her head. "I can't." she whispered. "Jazz…Jazz is hurt. I can't reach him."

"Who's the other one with you?"

Aurorah glanced at Ana's sleeping form and smiled.

"That's Ana, she's my best friend. She has the same kind of energy I do, so she was kidnapped too."

She was about to ask Sunstreaker something else when she heard the bars around their cell open. She froze up and waited. What did they want now? Her eyes widened when she saw the single eye of Shockwave hover above their box before a hand reached towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for the grab, but opened them when nothing happened.

Ana was in his hand instead.

"Ana!"

* * *

_**Dear Pain filled Brain,**_

_**Why God? Why are you making Ana go through this? First she is raped and bonds to Barricade, and now she is being taken to Shockwave.**_

_**I hate you, I hate you so much.**_

_**Aurorah**_

* * *

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	9. Force

_**Chapter Nine: Force**_

"BRING HER BACK!" Aurorah screamed for what felt like the hundredth time. Her hands were becoming raw from banging on the box. But she didn't care. She had to get out. She had to help Ana. Hadn't she gone through enough?

"For Primus sake, shut up femme."

She glared furiously in the direction of Sunstreaker's voice.

"You shut up. Shockwave will torture her. She's been through enough already." She hit her fist against the box one more time before sliding down on her butt. "Why couldn't it be me?" She whispered. She could only imagine what Shockwave was doing to her.

'_Maybe he's cutting her up._' Vegeta offered.

'_Oh, maybe we should make a game._' Nappa suggested.

She lifted her head slightly. Oh to hell with it they were back. She had found that she hadn't been hearing them since bonding with Jazz but it seemed that without her mate and the stress, they had come back. Maybe her therapist had been right; she only heard them as a coping mechanism. Although right now, the voices only seemed to make her angry.

She covered her ears and screamed. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"Who the slag-" Sunstreaker didn't get to finish his question as the door to the brig opened and a group of cons lead by Barricade entered the room. His optics zeroed in on the cell and he smirk devilishly.

"You to get the Autobot, I'll deal with the human."

Aurorah gasped and squeezed herself tight into a corner of the box. She knew it wouldn't help but she tried anyways. Barricade glared wickedly down into the box before reaching a clawed hand down into it to grab Aurorah. She struggled but it was no use. Her arms were tightly held against her body in his hand. He brought her close to his face and sniffed at her before scoffing and turned towards Sunstreaker.

"You two put the sedative in him and let's go. I don't want to have to hold this disgusting fleshy for more than I have to."

The two cons gave a tight 'Yes sir' before closing in on Sunstreaker. He fought against his bounds and cursed at them in his language, but had no way to fight back when one sucker punched him on the side of his head. The other con used the opening to jam a syringe full of green liquid into his neck cables. Sunstreaker growled before slamming his head into the other con's. The mech fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Tch."

Aurorah struggled as Barricade walked closer to Sunstreaker.

"Let me go you big dumb brute!"

The hand holding her tightened and she gasped.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you, fleshy."

Barricade nudged Sunstreaker with his foot when the drug started to take effect. He glared up at him but his motor control was severely slowed. Barricade grinned.

"Alright. Grab him and let's go."

"But what about the other guy?"

The con pointed to the knocked out grunt on the floor.

"Leave him. Let him rot in the cell for a bit for falling prey to a shackled prisoner."

* * *

Aurorah growled as she tried to move in Barricade's hand but there was no budging.

"Dammit! Where are you taking us?!"

She hesitated as he looked down at her with a wicked gleam in his red eyes.

"Just going to see Shockwave for a few…tests. He really wants to see what you're capable of, aren't you excited?"

Aurorah struggled in the clawed hand that held her as they walked through the darkened, metal hall. The claw was uncomfortably tight around her midsection and it she felt like it would snap her ribs if he squeezed his hand any tighter. She screamed when a claw dug into her side and blood rolled down her side.

"Hey, loosen up on the fleshy, deceit-creep!"

Aurorah heard the sound of metal on metal and watched as Sunstreaker was kicked to the ground. The Decepticon escorting him laughed before stomping on his head. Aurorah cringed and closed her eyes when she saw him cough up a bit of blue fluid.

"Oi, don't damage the goods too much. You know how Shockwave gets when his toys are damaged by anyone else."

Aurorah glanced up at Barricade before looking back at Sunstreaker. He was bent over on the ground, fists clenched tightly behind his back. No doubt being tormented like this and not being able to do anything about it was infuriating to him. Sunstreaker was too prideful a mech to stand anything less.

She locked eyes with Sunstreaker when the Decepticon brought him roughly back to his feet. She let out a weak smile when he gave her a determined glare; no doubt he was already planning a way to escape from the base. She could only hope it would be in time. She dreaded what they had planned for them; being alone with Shockwave was never a good thing.

Aurorah closed her eyes when they walked into a brightly lit room. The change from a dark hallway to a bright light had been too sudden.

"Good, you've brought them."

Aurorah's eyes opened and the first thing she saw was Shockwave's imposing form, darkened by the light coming from behind him. His single, red eye glowed out ominously from the dark.

Her eyes widened even further when she saw the room she was in. The room was covered in what looked like surgical gadgets as well as different cybertronian parts. She clenched her eyes shut and turned her head when she saw the top half of an Autobot attached to cables hanging from the ceiling.

"Strap the Autobot down."

Sunstreaker struggled but it was in vain as his hands were secured tightly to the metal berth; both his arms and legs were strapped tightly with a reinforced cybertronian metal. There was no chance for escape.

"Good. Strip the human while I make the needed calculations."

Aurorah squeezed her eyes shut as Barricade grinned at her nastily and used his claw to shred her clothes off. A shiver went through her body when she was fully exposed to the cold room. Her eyes glanced back at Shockwave and she dreaded what he had planned. What were they going to do that required Sunstreaker bound and her naked?

Shockwave came back to Sunstreaker and started attaching wires to various parts of his body; some he even took his armor off to get to vital cords. Aurorah clenched her eyes shut when she heard Sunstreaker scream from Shockwave drilling into him.

Tears escaped her eyes but she couldn't wipe them away, her arms were held tightly against her sides. She never realized it before, before coming to this world, how bad the Decepticons really were. They weren't just the "cool" side anymore; they were…they were something she didn't want to have to face. She would rather be back with the Autobots…back with Jazz.

Oh Jazz.

"There, everything is ready. Stand by while I get this Autobot's spark chamber open."

Shockwave placed the tips of his claws in the groove in the center of Sunstreaker's chest and started pulling. Aurorah could hear the metal bending as Shockwave slowly pulled his chest open. She watched as Sunstreaker fought against his bounds and threw screaming curses at Shockwave. The glowing blue spark in the center of his chest was fully revealed now.

What are they…?

"Bring her."

Aurorah got brief motion sickness as she was brought quickly over to hover above the Sunstreaker's spark.

"Now hold her still."

Wires came down from the ceiling and circled around both of her arms and legs; they held her just above Sunstreaker's spark with her arms and legs spread. Her eyes widened with fright when the realization of what they had planned came to her.

No…no, no, NO!

She struggled as tears fell down her cheeks. No matter how much she moved, the wires wrapped around her never budged. She peered down at Sunstreaker through watery eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm s-so sorry!"

Sunstreaker grunted before glaring up at her.

"Calm down fleshy, I do need your gross fluids on me on top of everything else."

She clenched her eyes shut but tears still flowed from her eyes. Any other time…any other time and she might have jumped at the chance of this…but not like it was happening now. Not against his will…not against hers!

Aurorah let out a silent scream as pure energy filtered down the wires and into her. Her skin burned as the glyphs from before wrote themselves into her flesh. She wanted to claw at them but the wires kept her from doing so. She looked down and through the blue glaze that was covering her eyes she saw her body getting closer and closer to Sunstreaker's spark. She screamed at them to stop but it did no good as the wires finally released her and she was plunged into a bright light. The moment she touched the light, that blue spark that had come from her chest when she had bonded to Jazz appeared and lunged for the bigger brighter spark.

She though she heard Sunstreaker scream but it had only come out as garbled static. She watched as Sunstreaker's spark swallowed up hers and then move towards her. She wanted to move but she couldn't and she was taken in as well.

In that moment, all she felt was pain and pleasure as Sunstreaker's spark melded with her. She felt limp, all her energy to do anything wiped away and she was left only to feel. She could see all of his memories flash through her mind, memories of Sideswipe, of the gladiator rings and of the war. She saw how he was the more emotional of the two. She saw his artwork and through all this, she could only feel like she was violating him. Seeing things she wasn't given permission to.

Aurorah could feel Sunstreaker trying to fight the bond and she wondered why he was even trying. They couldn't stop it. But she admired Sunstreaker's strength. He was able to do what she could not, fight back. All she could do was float in this cloud of pain and watch, hoping they would make it through alive.

It was through listening to Sunstreaker's staticy cursing that she could feel a twinge in her bond to Jazz and she tried to reach only for it to leave as fast as it came. Her mouth opened in a scream but nothing came out and she cursed to all the gods she could think of for putting them through this.

It wasn't long though before she started feeling her consciousness fading. She needed to rest, to let the pain ebb away and the warm spark was started to lull her into sleep. She felt Sunstreaker too was succumbing to rest and she could only apologize before she was blanketed by darkness.

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he worked in his med-bay. The last two days had been horrible; with both of the girls in Decepticon hands and Jazz almost losing his spark, again, things weren't looking very bright. And on top of all that, they had no leads as to where the girls were. He sighed again before grumbling and heading towards the berth Jazz was laid out on.

The damage to Jazz had been nothing to laugh at. The shot had burned straight through most of his torso, just below where his spark chamber was located. He twitched at the irony of the wound being in the same place as where he got ripped in half. He wasn't ready to lose Jazz again so soon, not if he had anything to say about it.

He brought a soldering iron and a clamp over the wound and was just about to get to work when a sudden jolt from Jazz made him stop. Jazz was still before his eyes flew open and started screaming like no tomorrow. And he was writhing around…agitating his wounds.

"Shit!"

Ratchet threw his tools down before leaning over Jazz and trying to keep him as still as he could. He opened his comm-channel.

:_Someone get to the med-bay, now!_:

Ratchet was using all of his strength to keep Jazz from injuring himself more when Ironhide stormed in with a pained Sideswipe leaning against his shoulder.

"Well don't just stand there, help me hold him down!"

Ironhide quickly but gently set Sideswipe against the wall before going over to Jazz to help hold him down. He grunted in frustration before glancing over at Ratchet.

"What the hell's going on doc-bot?"

"Hell if I know!"

Slowly the convulsions settled down and Jazz's eyes closed once more; his body was still slightly twitching from the apparent seizure.

Ratchet growled before starting to patch up newly opened wires that were spilling energon. Sideswipe slowly stood up from his position on the ground.

"Ratchet…"

"What is it? I'm busy at the moment as you can see."

"Ratchet…I know where they are."

Ironhide turned narrowed eyes onto Sideswipe.

"What?"

"Aurorah…Ana…Sunstreaker…I know where they are."

* * *

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


End file.
